Complications
by agony-fairy
Summary: Chloe gets pregnant while at the safehouse. What happens to her and Derek? And what powers does the baby have?
1. Taking the test

So, a Chloe&Derek baby. Sounds like fun! Alright well everything that I think is important will be revealed in flashbacks. Please enjoy, and leave reviews. The next disclaimer actually happened.

**DISCLAIMER: ***Sitting on floor reading about pregnancy and my friend walks in*

My friend: Umm... what are you doing?

Me: Reading about pregnancy. Speaking of which, I don't ever want to be knocked up.

My friend: Alright. So why are you reading that?

Me: For my online story, see, I am making Derek get Chloe preggers.

My friend: Uh. Who?

Me: So young, so incapable of reading wonderful books. *Screams* OH MY GOD! THIS WOULD MAKE A GREAT DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS IT BELONGS TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG!

My friend: Will you please stop screaming?

Me: Right. Sorry.

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

This couldn't be happening. This just **_couldn't _**be happening. But it was, and the proof of that matter was the fact that Melody and I were in a drugstore bathroom waiting to find out if I was pregnant.

"One more minute." Melody said.

I was leaning against the counter that had three different pregnancy tests on it.

How could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking?

_***Flashback- three weeks ago***_

_"DEREK! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME!?" I screamed._

_I slammed the door to his room shut and locked it and stood in front of it. Now if he wanted to leave he would have to at least acknowledge my presence. We had gotten to the safehouse two weeks ago and more and more Derek was avoiding me. What was his problem? He hadn't even spoken two words to me in the past two days and I wanted to know why. What did I do to make him suddenly hate me?_

_"Move." Derek said, standing in front of me with his arms crossed._

_"No. Not until you tell me why you're ignoring me." I said._

_"I'm not ignoring you. Now move." Derek said. "Please?" Derek added as an afterthought._

_"No. And don't say you aren't ignoring me, because you are." I said, he was acting like I was stupid._

_"Go talk to Simon or something." Derek said._

_"NO!" I shouted._

_"Fine." Derek said. He picked me up and set me down behind him. He opened the door and I jumped forward and slammed it shut again._

_"Derek. Stop. Tell. Me. Now." I said, with a deadly steady voice._

_"You want to know?" Derek asked angrily._

_"Yes." I said._

_Derek kissed me. "I love you." He whispered._

_I was confused but kissing Derek felt good and it felt right so I kissed him again._

_***Flashback over***_

Right. I wasn't thinking. I was angry so I went after him, he told me he loved me, we kissed... and did other things. Maybe it was the anger or longing, or wanting someone to care but no matter what it was that made us do it. We did, and the fact that I was here was proof that things like that couldn't be taken back.

I looked over at Melody. She was worried about me, about Derek, about my situation and she just shouldn't have to lie all the time now to cover for me.

_***Flashback- three weeks ago***_

_My legs were so sore. I was walking like an idiot due to that fact._

_"Who'd you have sex with?" Melody asked as I walked into the kitchen. Her icy blue eyes looked like they were laughing at me because of my inability to walk._

_"I d-didn't" I said, getting myself some water to drink._

_"You did. You are doing the 'I just got laid walk'." Melody said. She thought for a second and said "It was Derek wasn't it?"_

_"W-What?!" I shouted, choking on my water and spitting it out._

_"So it was?" Melody asked._

_I just nodded yes._

_"Huh. Thought so." Melody said, she looked back down to the book she was reading._

_I walked over and said "You can't say anything."_

_"I won't, but you might want to try walking a little better." Melody said._

_Just then Melody's boyfriend, Jaron, came in and saw my walking and raised his pierced eyebrow at me._

_"She fell down the stairs, hurt her legs pretty badly." Melody said._

_Jaron nodded, me falling and getting hurt is much more believable than me having a sex life apparently._

_***Flashback Over***_

That was just the first of many lies she had to tell for me. First it was telling people I had just injured myself to keep people from finding out about Derek and I, then when I started freaking out about Derek she lied, and when I didn't want to participate in fighting practice because I was worried that I was pregnant she lied again and again.

"Chloe?" Melody said.

Her normally pale skin went paler, her almost white blonde hair was sticking a little to her forehead because she was sweating, and her hands were shaking as she showed me the test.

_Positive. _I checked the other two. A pink plus and a smiley face. Speaking of smiley faces, WHY THE HECK DO THEY USE SMILEY FACES? How many people who take home tests actually hope to be pregnant?

I looked in the mirror. My hair was now dyed a light blonde, my eyes looked horrible due to my lack of sleep and red from the tears that I had cried and was still crying, and my face looked white as paper. I looked like a scared little girl not a soon-to-be mother.

"I-I a-a-am s-s-scared." I said.

"I know." Melody said, she walked over and hugged me.

"W-What d-d-do I do?" I asked still crying in her arms.

"Due to the fact that I am 17 and have never been with child I have no idea, but we need to tell Derek." Melody said.

I pulled away and shouted "NO! H-H-He can't k-know! He'll hate m-me, he'll hate our c-c-child. How could I h-have been s-s-so F-FUCKING STUPID!?"

"Actually you both were 'fucking stupid'." Melody said.

"Is t-t-that supposed to m-m-make me feel b-b-better?" I asked.

"No. It's supposed to be honest." Melody said.

"H-Honest but not h-helping." I said.

"Alright. Fine. Abortion? Adoption? Or keeping the baby?" Melody asked.

"H-H-How can y-y-you ask that l-like it's the easiest decision to make?" I asked.

"Actually making the decision is the easy part. Dealing with the repercussions of that decision is the hard part." Melody said.

"H-How do I d-do this." I stated more than asked.

"No clue. But right now we need to go. We have to meet Tori and Amelia at the food court." Melody said.

"Fine."

"Hey, when do you think the morning sickness starts?" Melody asked.

"Shut up. Let's go." I said.

"The hormones kicking in already?" Melody asked.

I spun around and stomped on her foot.

"Ow. Fuck. Got it. No hormone jokes." Melody said.

She threw the pregnancy tests into the garbage bin, and we left.

* * *

A few minutes later we found ourselves in the food court looking for Tori and Amelia.

"Found them." I said.

I pointed to where I could see Amelia's mud brown hair, along with Tori's black hair and their twenty shopping bags.

"Think you two bought enough?" Melody asked.

"Yes, don't worry we already brought some bags out to the car." Amelia said.

"Why haven't the two of you bought anything?" Tori asked.

"We walked around mostly and we don't have the ability to buy over 50 things in a two hour time span." Melody said.

That wasn't completely true. Yes we did walk around a little but for about an hour she was trying to get me to take the pregnancy tests. We even spent 30 minutes in the bathroom. Which took up a lot of our time, because we got at the mall around three o'clock, were supposed to go shopping for two hours, meet up at five o'clock in the food court and eat for an hour, shop until seven, and then go back to the safehouse. Tori made up the shopping plan. Amelia wanted to, but her plan consisted of get at the mall at noon leave when the mall closes and bring snacks because we aren't stopping shopping even for nourishment. At that it was agreed that Amelia wasn't allowed to plan anything.

"But it looks like you two didn't even try." Tori said.

"Yeah yeah we are lazy shopping people. Deal with it fitches." Melody said.

Fitches. A combination of fashion and witches. Melody came up with it for Tori and Amelia my second day at the safehouse. Amelia and Tori were both witches and both were fashion needing people so I suppose it fit.

They both glared at her.

"What?" Melody asked innocently.

"You are impossible." Amelia said.

"Yes I know. Now can we order food please?" Melody said.

Melody and I told Tori and Amelia what we wanted to eat and they went to go get it while we found a table.

"So you are going to have to tell Derek." Melody whispered.

"NO!" I whisper-shouted.

"He will notice at some point. Like when he starts hearing another heartbeat with his superman senses." Melody said.

_Crap. I hadn't thought of that._

"When does a baby start having a heartbeat?" I asked.

"I would know this how?" Melody said.

"I don't know." I said.

"That seems to be the repeated phrase lately." Melody said.

"Over there." I said pointing to a table.

We walked to the table and sat down.

"Can't I just wait until he hears the heartbeat and say 'Surprise!' like I am at a birthday party?" I asked.

"Except you won't be at a party and if you tell him like that he might go into epic shock." Melody said.

"Well I have no experience with breaking this type of news to anyone." I said.

"Well it's a relief to know you don't have any other children out there but that is not an excuse to avoid telling Derek." Melody said.

"What if I left? I have enough money to get by, and after this whole Edison Group thing is over I can go back to my dad and Derek will never need to know." I said.

"That would be the stupidest plan I had ever heard if I hadn't already heard the 'surprise like a birthday party' plan." Melody said.

"How is that a stupid plan?" I asked.

"Firstly, you are not telling the father that he is a father. Second living in alleys and cheap filthy motels can actually be seriously harmful to the baby. Third that plan involves no medical care at all, that baby needs some medical attention and you won't be able to get that while being an on the run girl. Fourth what do you even know about werewolf mating habits? What is different about this? Two genetically modified supernaturals reproducing. Oh and one of them is a bloody werewolf. What could possibly go wrong?" Melody said, having a mini freakout.

"Well I can't get an abortion because I would NEVER forgive myself for killing my child willingly, I can't put the baby up for adoption because if it is a necromancer it won't know and will get diagnosed with a mental illness and if it's a werewolf it could get killed by other werewolves, that leaves me with the option to keep it and I have no idea what to do! You have just said how much I don't know." I said.

"But you can stay and find out." Melody said.

"I don't know." I said.

The conversation died out while we waited for Tori and Amelia to come back.

"That guy was so cute!" Amelia squealed.

"Who?" I asked.

"That guy." Tori said pointing to some blond guy who looked to be late teens, early twenties.

"Yes. A guy who works in a foodcourt. Way to aim high ladies." Melody said, clapping her hands.

"But he's cute." Tori said.

"And has unlimited access to fries. Speaking of which I asked for large fries, not medium." Melody said.

"We ordered large." Amelia said.

"Well he didn't give you large. Obviously." Melody said.

Melody got up and walked over to the blond guy and as she was walking she shouted "Hey fry guy!"

"Ever wonder how she ended up with Jaron?" Amelia pondered.

Actually I did. Jaron was the exact opposite of Melody. Melody had blue eyes, blonde hair, and didn't have any piercings. Jaron had dark brown eyes, black hair, and had more piercings than I could count before I lost track of what number I was on. The only thing they shared in physical features was their pale skin. Melody was loud, not afraid of causing fights, completely comfortable around people and touching them, and was nicely honest. Jaron was quiet and prefered to just use facial expressions or head nods, didn't like conflict, avoided most people like they were toxic, and was brutally honest.

When I say brutal I mean brutal.

_***Flashback- First day at the safehouse***_

_I was sitting in the safehouse living room after getting the grand tour. The kitchen, living room, library, and bathroom was on the bottom floor. All the bedrooms were upstairs._

_Jaron, a guy I had met earlier sat down on the sofa farthest across the room and away from me._

_Tori walked in, and having slept in missed the introductions. She looked in and spotted Jaron. She smiled and walked up to him._

_"Hi." Tori said._

_Jaron just looked at her, got up and walked away._

_I giggled. "I don't think he's interested."_

_"He will be." Tori said._

_Later that day Tori had finally figured out his name was Jaron and that his girlfriend's name was Melody._

_"He is so hot. He has that whole brooding, dark, mysterious thing going for him." Tori said._

_"He also has a girlfriend who isn't afraid of starting fights and who has advanced powers, in fact so does he. Total power couple." I said._

_"Well I have advanced powers too." Tori said. "Now what do you think?"_

_Tori spent the day getting dressed up. She had her make-up done, was wearing skinny jeans, and was wearing a shirt with thin straps and such a low V in the front that I thought that if she even breathed the wrong way everyone would see much more of her than she would like them to see._

_"You look alright." I said._

_"Great." Tori said._

_She left the room and I followed her._

_Jaron and Derek were both in the library reading in silence._

_"Hi. I'm Tori, I heard your name is Jaron. What's up?" Tori said, she smiled a 'I-think-you-are-so-hot' smile._

_"Not interested." Jaron said._

_"What?" Tori asked, apparently she doesn't like rejection._

_"I said, not interested. Some guys don't have problems cheating on their girlfriends because they don't love them. I however love Melody and I think you are degrading yourself by dressing and acting like a whore, which you aren't. I also happen to think that you need to find your dignity since you have apparently lost it. As well try to see if your sanity is somewhere along the way because anybody who locks someone in a crawl space obviously doesn't have any." Jaron said._

_Jaron left the library and Tori just stood there mouth open in shock._

_"He seems like a nice guy." Derek said._

_***Flashback Over***_

"Chloe?" Tori asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to stare into space or eat?" Tori asked.

I looked at the food and didn't feel hungry after the days events.

"Neither." I said, pushing my food away.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

"F-F-Fine. Just not that h-hungry." I said.

"You're sure?" Tori asked.

"I am s-s-s-sure." I said.

Melody came back and sat down. "See, if he charges for large fries. We should get large fries."

"Whatever. Chloe doesn't want to eat so are you going to eat her food?" Amelia said.

"Sure." Melody said.

Melody was also one of the thinnest people in the world and she loves to eat but never gains a pound of anything she eats which is probably a reason why a few of the girls in the house secretly hate her. Well they think it's a secret, but Melody knows.

The three of them finished their food and we all went our separate ways. Melody and I to buy some jeans. Tori and Amelia to go buy shoes.

"Missing a meal?" Melody asked.

"So?" I asked.

" 'So?' I thought people who are pregnant eat a lot and don't avoid eating." Melody said.

"Teenagers who are pregnant might not want to eat due to lack of appetite because their stupidity has messed up their lives." I said.

"Alright... then." Melody said.

We shopped in an almost silence until seven. The silence didn't bother me, but I could tell it was almost killing Melody. Jaron was in for an earful later.

* * *

We were back at the safehouse more than an hour later.

"Hey! We are back!" Melody shouted.

"And we have shoes!" Tori and Amelia screamed.

Jaron came down the stairs and gave Melody a quick kiss and said "Some people went to bed early, others are practicing their powers, and Derek is going for a run."

Tori and Amelia nodded and ran upstairs.

"What happened?" Jaron asked.

"Nothing." Melody said.

"No something did, you look scared and worried." Jaron said.

I looked at Melody. She looked fine to me, I guess it was a couple thing. She did however look like she wanted to tell him, and Jaron looked like he wanted to know what was wrong so that he could help. His one soft spot was Melody and he didn't like seeing her scared.

"You can tell him." I said.

Melody took a deep breath and said, "Derek got Chloe's eggo prego."

* * *

Heehee. So what do you think?  
I know Chloe probably is a little out of character, but she hasn't really ever had any pregnancy problems in The Summoning or The Awakening so how would we know how she would take it? What do you think of Melody and Jaron? Yes I know Jaron is a little mean, but he won't be mean all the time and I swear he does have a reason that you will find out eventually. Jaron is a really hot guy in my head, because in my opinion the only guys who can seriously rock facial piercings are black haired, dark brown eyed, pale guys. Which should seriously tell you something about my guy preferences.


	2. Baby fashion and Daddy D

Hello. Everyone had a good response to the last chapter which is really awesome! You can all thank _burning impossibly bright _for always reviewing and for always listening to my odd little "Does this part of the story sound like a good idea?" rants. Chapter one never would have been posted when it did without her so she deserves a little credit. In answer to her review, nope, Derek was not in the house when Jaron was told the news... but the way I plan to have him figure out is awesome, or will scare you all to death whichever one anybody feels when the scene happens in like three chapters... yes three... deal with it. I sort of wanted Chloe to get a little used to the idea of a gentic-werewolf-necromancer-probably many other somethings baby...

**DISCLAIMER: ***I am sitting at the computer researching superpowers*

Me: I am so pathetic, researching superpowers on a Thursday night... and talking to myself.

*I look around hoping for someone to show up but I am still all by myself*

Me: Ah whatever... ooh that power could come in handy. _Power Augmentation: Enhance or weaken others' powers. _Oh hey, I don't own Darkest Powers, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong... Let us stay focused people... OH EM GEE I SEE A SHINY POWER!

* * *

Chloe's Point Of View

Jaron's mouth fell open.

"You... what? HUH!?" Jaron said. His face ranging from shocked to confused and then back again like he was a film that was stuck.

"I. Am. Pregnant." I said, speaking like I was talking to a slow person.

"With whose kid?" Jaron asked.

"Derek's." Melody said.

"You and Derek!?" Jaron screamed. I think that was the loudest I have probably ever heard him.

"Who and Derek?" Simon asked, walking into the room.

"Nobody." Melody said.

Simon smiled at me and said, "Chloe there's this movie on tonight and I was wonde—"

"Go away Simon." Melody said.

That was what was awesome about Melody, she just knew when to say the most blunt and wonderful thing.

"But—" Simon started.

"NOW!" Melody shouted, pointing at the doorway.

It wasn't Simon's fault, he just didn't know about Derek and I. There wasn't even much of a 'Derek and I' right now anyways. Things were sort of odd right now. Not awkward, just odd. We went from arguing, to love, to making love, to that whole 'You shouldn't be with me I am dangerous' thing, and right to where we were now which is the place somewhere between friends and couple. Things were just happening so fast and it was just so hard keeping track that somewhere along the way Derek and I couldn't find it in ourselves to tell Simon anything because we didn't even know what to tell ourselves.

"Chloe—" Simon tried again.

Jaron stepped forward and just gave Simon his 'run little blond boy' look that he so loved to use.

Simon left two seconds later.

The thing about Jaron was that he avoided fights unless Melody was going to get in one, that is his exception. Basically Melody is his exception to every single personality rule about him so the only rule that could be relied on was: Melody first.

"So three weeks ago, when you got your 'injury?'" Jaron said.

I nodded.

"You lied?" Jaron asked Melody.

Melody frowned and nodded.

I couldn't place what Jaron's facial expression was just then. It wasn't anger or sadness.

"Fine, okay. So we will need to place silencing spells on the bathroom." Jaron said.

"Uh. Why?" I asked.

"When you start throwing up I really don't think you want anyone to hear if you plan on keeping this secret, though I don't know how long you can." Jaron said.

"Until she starts getting bigger, or until Derek starts hearing a heartbeat." Melody said.

"Stupid. Chloe you need to tell him." Jaron said.

"Why do the two of you keep saying I need to tell him?" I asked.

"Maybe because you do..." Jaron said like he was tired of explaining it though he said it a grand total of once.

"So... what are you hoping for? A boy or girl?" Melody asked.

Girl. Definately girl.

"Girl." I said.

"They are much easier to shop for." Melody said.

"I know right? Though I don't think I want to go in full pink mode." I said.

"What about a purple? Like a nice lavender colour?" Melody suggested.

"That would be cute. Maybe a nice yellow or something." I said.

"That is for both genders, if you know what the baby is going to be then shopping should take on gender specific colours." Melody said.

"Yellow is a nice neutral tone though." I said.

"Who cares? I think the more important thing is what do we do about this? Not whether or not the kid is going to wear purple or yellow socks!" Jaron said.

"Do you know how damaging it will be to that kids self image if it is a boy and it is wearing pink socks?" Melody asked.

"Not as damaging if that kid is put in the path of a FIREBALL!" Jaron said, raising his voice a little to prove his point.

"Alright, it's not like we can just ask the Edison Group to wait nine months to attack." Melody said.

"I have said that I can leave." I said.

"You are not leaving." Jaron and Melody said.

"This is so complicated." I said.

"Teenage pregnancy usually is, especially when the two parents are genetically modified targets." Jaron said.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" I asked.

"No but if I am, I am not sorry. You two should have been CAREFUL." Jaron said.

"Jaron." Melody said frowning.

Jaron just looked at us with a confused look. He didn't see what was wrong with what he said, good grief I felt stupid enough already.

"Jaron honey? NOT HELPING." Melody said.

"Eh. I can live with not helping sometimes." Jaron said shrugging his shoulders.

We heard the door to the safehouse open and Derek walked in. We all fell silent.

"Hi Derek. Bye Derek." Melody said, walking out of the room and taking me with her.

As we were leaving I saw a silent conversation go on between Jaron and Derek. The two of them had the ability to understand facial expressions better than anyone else so they never had to speak a word to eachother to be brought up to date on anything going on, I didn't trust it.

Here was what I was able to pick up.

_Derek: What happened?_

_Jaron: I can't tell you._

_Derek: Is it bad?_

_Jaron: Maybe._

Melody seemed to notice the conversation so she grabbed Jaron by the back of his shirt and she pulled him with us.

"Can you please stop silent talking to Derek?" Melody asked.

"Why? I'm not saying anything." Jaron said.

"Yes you are. Just you aren't using any words." Melody said.

On the way to Melody's room we passed Noah. For lack of better words, Noah was the resident jackass of the house. He was tanned, blond, and had blue eyes and thought he was the best guy on the planet.

He wolf-whistled at Melody as we passed.

"Noah, if you insist on acting like a monkey on LSD then please allow me to do this." Melody said, walking up to him and punching him right in the nose.

She might not have reacted so badly if he didn't have a history of behaving like an ass to her.

"Devil's whore." He muttered, putting a hand to his now bleeding nose.

"Devil's whore? Now, now. We must not tell lies, I cannot be the devil's whore because I have not slept with you." Melody said.

"I would hit you, but now it would be more of a cheap shot." Jaron said.

Jaron then steered us to Melody's room.

"Why do we have to put up with him?" Melody asked.

"He's a half-demon with the power to cut people from the inside out, it's a safety thing." I said.

"It's a he-is-a-moron thing." Jaron said.

Melody muttered a silencing spell for the room, it was very handy to make sure people couldn't hear what we were saying. For example, werewolves with the ability to hear every word said otherwise.

"He can't hear us? Right?" I asked.

"He can't. Don't worry." Melody said.

"Why am I here? We should go downstairs and tell Derek." Jaron said.

"Exactly why you are here, we can't have you telling him while we are discussing things." Melody said.

"And what are we going to say _"Hey Derek, guess what? Your new nickname will soon be Daddy D." _or something like that?" I asked.

"You sure are getting good at the whole _sarcasm_ thing." Melody said.

"The longer you wait, the greater chance that it will come out explosively." Jaron said.

"What makes you think it will come out explosively?" I asked.

"Are you joking? You are like a supernatural-explosive magnet. There is Liam and Ramon, the werewolf changes, Tori nearly killing you at The Edison Group's HQ, and are you seriously forgetting that run in with the pixies?"

Oh yes, the pixies. How could I forget?

_***Flashback- Four weeks ago***_

_"People! Please act your age. Not your shoe size." Andrew said._

_Tori, once again, was way too honest in her opinion without even being asked for it. Thus causing an argument to erupt between her and Emy. Emy was now losing control in the worst way possible and Tori was only making it worse by fighting back with both words and fireballs._

_All of us were freaking out while watching the fight. Emy's hair that was usually short and dark brown, was now green and very long and bushy for some reason. Emy was making every plant around us grow at an alarming rate and had their vines whipping around trying to hurt or trap Tori._

___"Think of this as a good thing. If one of them dies it will be so much quieter around here.__" Simon whispered._

___"Simon, we have to stop them.__" Derek said._

___"Why?__" Simon asked._

_"Emy is a half-demon with the power of negation, meaning she can steal powers from others. Problem being that she has NO IDEA who she steals the powers from, or how she steals the powers, so she doesn't know how to control it and in case you haven't noticed this Simon her current powers control nature and we are OUTSIDE in the middle of a FOREST.__" Derek said, emphasizing certain words._

_"Oh. That could be a problem.__" Simon said._

_Suddenly tiny little winged creatures popped into existence in multi-coloured bursts of light and they all glared at Emy._

_In tiny little squeaks they all chanted __"WE WANT OUR POWERS BACK!__"_

_"Uh, sorry sure. It was an accident. Didn't mean to anger any of you pixies.__" Emy said and she returned their powers._

_After they got their powers back her hair returned to normal and the pixies all turned to me and flew over to where I was standing._

_"YOU INSULT US!__" Three of them screamed at me._

_"What? N-N-No I didn't.__" I said stuttering._

_"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!__" They all chanted._

_"Chloe, your shirt.__" Jaron said nudging me._

_I looked down at what I was wearing and knew I was in trouble. The shirt I was wearing was a band T-shirt and as luck would have it, the title of the band was The Pixies, and if it couldn't get any worse there was also a song title underneath the title of the band. Gigantic. I was wearing a shirt that had both the word pixies and gigantic within inches of eachother._

___"It is not an i-i-insult. I p-promise.__" I said._

___"Then please do not take this as an insult either.__" A pixie said._ A black burst of light encircled my shirt and ate it up, leaving me only wearing an undershirt that was mysteriously now missing almost two inches off the bottom of it.

___"We will be back and you better pray we do not believe you are insulting us on our next visit.____" A female pixie said, she then flew up to my face and slapped me with surprising force. Enough force to make my head go to the side slightly._

_They all faded out with the same multi-coloured blasts that they came in with._

_____"Dude, did she just get bitch-slapped by a pixie?____" Noah asked._

_***Flashback Over***_

"Nope, I have not forgotten the pixies." I said.

"Good." Melody said. "Because we are still waiting for them to come back thanks to you."

"Okay, well I will think about it Derek and the kid tomorrow, but I am tired and I want some sleep." I said.

"Tiredness... a sign of pre—" Melody started but I cut her off.

"TOO SOON MELODY! Not everything about me is related to this... _thing... baby... mutant... _growing in me, alright? I am just tired. Regular tired." I said.

"Right, okay, good night." Melody said. Jaron just nodded.

I got up and walked to my room. Tori switched rooms not even a full week after we got here so I had the whole room all to myself. Trust me, it showed.

I was actually allowed to paint the room and painted it a nice midnight blue. I managed to force/sucker a few of the boys into doing the painting and installing a nice deep red carpet.

I bought new bedding, and right now the bed had greenish-pink zebra print bedding. There was a desk with a chair, a wardrobe, a small black sofa, a dresser and a huge walk-in closet. Seriously that closet could be used for another room.

_Used for another room..._

I quickly got out my pajamas, changed, and got into bed but now I wasn't so tired. In fact, I was wide awake. So all I could do right now was think and stare at the ceiling up above me.

I was laying down on my bed tossing and turning for over an hour, around hour two is when I started to feel sleep coming. My last thought before I fell into a welcome sleep was that my life was changed forever and there was nothing I could do about it because my life changed the moment I found out about my pregnancy.

* * *

So for Chloe's bedding, think the sims 2.

Hehe, pixies. Yep, I was actually listening to that song and inspiration to write in pixies hit and it gives me something to bring back in later chapters that will come back to bite someone in the butt... you know it will! Review, oh and do tell me if you had a favourite line because I know what mine was... :D


	3. Mini D's

Yes guys, pixies! I went there :)

**DISCLAIMER: ***I am ranting about men*

Me: MEN ARE STUPID! VERY VERY STUPID!

Noah: Yes we are. We like to annoy you for the fun of it and make you want to kill us for no other reason than we set the table wrong.

Me: SO YOU ARE THE ONE THAT PUT THE FORK TO THE RIGHT OF THE KNIFE!?

Noah: YES I DID. I ALSO KNOW THAT YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS. IT BELONGS TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THAT!?

Me: *Smiles cruelly* Torture you in this chapter to come. Remember I am the reason why Melody hit you.

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window.

_Morning already? I am still tired._

I remembered Melody's words from the night before... when did this stuff start? I was going to need to do research and fast.

I got up and grabbed my shower things and took a quick ten minute shower.

As soon as I was dressed I headed to the kitchen for something to eat. In the safehouse we didn't have a specific breakfast time, but there was always something around to eat. At the moment only Melody was in the kitchen eating waffles and reading a book. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

She lifted up the book and I read the title _Werewolves Vol.5 _and gave her a confused look.

She rolled her eyes and said, "There are encyclopedias in the library on werewolves. There are 10 volumes. Number 5 is all about mating."

"Shh.... what if Derek hears?" I asked.

"He won't because he is going for his morning run." Melody said.

"Alright, so what did you find out?" I asked.

"I found out something scary as hell." Melody said.

"WHAT!?" I asked, shouting.

"Calm down, it's not good for the babies." Melody said.

"Babies?" I asked, trying very hard to keep quiet and calm.

"Werewolves kind of have super wolfy sperm that usually produces more than one pup."

"PUP?" I asked, getting louder.

"Shush if someone wakes up they will hear you." Melody said.

"Okay, pup? And won't someone notice you reading that?" I asked.

"A pup is what one wolf baby is called, Pups is what many wolf babies are called, and it's me I can start talking about a zebra-starfish hybrid and people will just think I had too much candy." Melody said.

I was going to have more than one child. No way, not good at all. I don't even think I can raise one baby let alone two or three or even four.

"How many is normal?" I asked.

"2-4 babies per pregnancy." Melody said.

"Oh my god." I said.

"I also did some normal baby research. The whole being tired thing can start as early as the first week so you are at the right time for that. Expect morning sickness to come very soon because it can actually begin somewhere between the 2-8 week. You can also get backaches starting in early pregnancy that might last throughout. But a good bonus of pregnancy is that your breasts get bigger so you might be able to move out of the training bra section. Also you might get headaches and dizziness, but that is with normal babies." Melody said.

_Translation: Genetically modified babies are unpredicatable._

"I do not wear training bras." I said. "And when did you find this out?" I asked.

"I woke up around three in the morning." Melody said.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked.

"Nope." Melody said.

"Good because you are doing the three A.M. feedings, and yes I am buying good old formula so shut it." I said.

"Only if I live with you in a house that has a marble staircase." Melody said.

"Marble? Why marble?" I asked.

"It feels nice and cold in the winter so it wakes up the sleepy person." Melody said.

"Whatever." I said. "Did you research any names?"

"Nope, that I refuse to do. It is a strictly you and Derek thing." Melody said.

"Great, so when are werewolf babies born? Do they do the whole nine months thing?" I asked.

"Seven months, give or take a month depending how many babies you are pregnant with." Melody said.

We heard the door slam and Derek walked in.

"Hi Derek." Melody said.

Derek ignored her and took a water bottle out of the fridge and left.

Melody cast a silencing spell on the kitchen.

"When he finds out you are preggers can I kick him?" Melody asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"He ignored me, I am the happy yet scary blonde girl, I do not get ignored." Melody said.

"Sure..." I said, unsure.

"I really am having babies? I really am going to keep them? And I really have to tell Derek?" I asked.

"Yep." Melody said.

"Remove the silence spell, I don't want Derek to suspect anything is wrong." I said.

"Nothing is wrong exactly, you are just having his little mini D's." Melody said.

"Don't call them that." I said.

"Why?" Melody asked.

"It sounds like a low calorie snack." I said.

Melody giggled and then removed the silencing spell.

We ate in silence and she silently read. Her facial expressions were quite interesting to read. They ranged from happy, to horrified, to discusted, to fear. I would find it funny if she wasn't making those faces because of information on what was currently growing inside me.

After we were finished eating more people came down the stairs for breakfast. As Melody and I were making our way to the library I bumped into Tzigana. Tzigana was a seventy year old gypsy that had visions and sensed things. Apparently gypsies exist as well but aren't well known for their magic. She took her powers to presence as well. Her usual hairstyle was her long white hair braided with a black cord running through, she had a bandana wrapped around her head. She wore frilled shirts and skirts all the time.

She touched my face and in a raspy voice said, "It will all work out child. They will grow up wielding wondrous power." and walked away.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, he had been on his way to the kitchen.

"Nothing. Now go." Melody said.

"Why? Chloe looks scared. Are you worried about all of us and our powers or something that she sensed?" Simon asked.

"Simon, it's nothing. Now go eat something. You don't want to have your blood sugar get too low." I said.

"You and Derek really need to lighten up about that. You two need to relax." Simon said.

"Oh trust me they really don't know how, but Chloe does know a great way to reduce stress." Melody said.

I glared at her. If looks could kill she would be exploded and decorating the safehouse walls by now. _Oooh... what a colourful death._

"Umm... alright?" Simon said, confused and unsure.

"Bye Simon." I said, almost dragging Melody to the library.

Once we were in the library alone I started getting angry at her. "Are you nuts? You might as well start singing it!" I half-shouted.

"Not a bad idea..." Melody said. _"Derek and Chloe did it let us all say woo hoo woo hoo."_

She said it with Statstruck By 3oh3 as her tune.

I picked up a book and raised it above her head.

"Alright I will shut up." Melody said.

Derek and I really didn't like the idea that Melody knew about us. Derek said it was because she would tell someone, I say it's because she never lets you forget it, but she had a good heart and tried to do the right thing so she was a good friend. Also with her around I looked normal.

I looked around. The library was my favourite place in the whole house. There was a huge dark wood table in the middle of the room with 6 chairs surrounding it, bookshelves of all different dark shades were placed in four different star formations in the four corners of the room. There were three sofas that were placed randomly in the room. Two of the sofas were red and one was black. The floor was black carpet, and the walls were a nice burgundy colour. Interesting for a library.

We were both planning to do a little silent reading about this and then compare notes later when Derek was out. Unfortunately, life hated me so it didn't work out like that.

Not even ten minutes after we had settled on the black sofa with a few books did Noah come in with a screaming Tori after him and a laughing Simon after her.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Noah said, trying to defend himself.

"Didn't mean to?! DIDN'T MEAN TO? OH TRUST ME YOU MEANT TO." Tori said, screaming.

"What happened?" Melody asked, getting up.

"Idiot dumb whoreboy over there is an ass! He destroyed all my new shoes! LOOK AT THIS!" Tori screamed.

She held up part of what was once a shoe. The heel was completely broken off, the straps were hanging off at odd angles, the metal buckles were either cracked or melted.

"Why did you murder the shoe Noah?" Melody asked.

"It wasn't intentional. She was acting like a spoiled little bitch again and I threw the shoe into the wall but accidentally let some of my power go." Noah said.

Using his powers he could cut anyone or anything from the inside-out. Human or not.

"Tori, it might have been an accident." I said.

"It wasn't! Why are you believing him?! Little Chloe, Miss Ray OF FUCKING SUNSHINE AND CAREBEARS!" Tori screamed.

"Okay, Tori. You need to calm down." Melody said, walking over and standing in front of me protectively.

"OF COURSE PROTECT HER!" Tori screamed, lightning running over her body.

Instinctively my hands went to my still flat stomach.

"Yes I will protect her. Have a problem with that Victoria?" Melody said.

"If you don't have a problem with this." Tori said, and she shot a lightning bolt at us.

Melody formed a blue shield around her hands and the lightning bolt went at a 90 degree angle right through the ceiling.

"HEY!" Emy screamed.

"Sorry!" Melody shouted.

Tori screamed and walked out, punching Noah on her way out.

"OW! Right where Melody punched me. I think my nose is broken! OWWWW.." Noah screamed.

"Well don't whine anymore. Go find the shaman and get your pervy ass healed." Melody said.

Simon looked at me confused for a second and then walked out.

"Mel. YOU ARE SO FIXING THAT HOLE!" Emy screamed.

"In a sec." Melody said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Now go, before Emy calls the pixies." I said.

* * *

Later that day I was walking to Melody's room to talk because Derek was out running. He did this as something to keep himself calm and in control of the inner wolf. Then Simon stuck his head out his door and asked if he could talk to me for a second.

"Simon, I can't. I have to talk to Melody about something." I said.

"Melody can wait. I really need to talk to you." Simon said. "Please?"

"Fine. Just a moment." I said, walking into his room.

I feel the need to just say that I am an idiot. I walk into guys rooms because they want to talk, but when do we really ever talk about the pretty rainbows and chocolate chips? NEVER. One of three things happen. #1: The acitivity that knocked me up. (Though it is rare, and has been done once) #2: A massive discussion that makes us all scream "DAMN!" or #3: The odd sweet boy attempts at relationship advances that just lead to me being like "What?" and then someone saying "He likes you, and as more than a friend."

"So w-w-what's up?" I asked.

"Um... well, nothing really... just..." Simon started, not sure how to say whatever it was that he was trying to say.

"Simon, just say it." I said, getting nervous.

"Okay. But first I want to say I am so sorry if I jumped to conclusions and that I apologize and that you have every right to be angry at me but I hope you don't stay angry for too long because I think you are a great person. I just feel like I should ask this so that way I can be sure, but if you get so upset that you feel like you want to kill me, feel free to slap away..." Simon said, rambling.

"Simon!" I shouted.

"Right. Are you pregnant?" Simon asked, raising his hands above his head in case I tried to hit him.

See like I said. Always one of three things. I was in for a good number two.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Simon asked.

"W-W-What would make y-y-you think t-t-that?" I asked.

"Everything. Chloe I like you a lot so I observe things. I saw you freaking out about things, I heard what the gypsy said, what Melody said about your stress and her protecting you, and I saw your hands go to your stomach without you even thinking about it. So are you pregnant?" Simon asked.

What do I say? Do I tell him 'no' that I am not pregnant? Could I really lie to him about this and then have him find out in less than a month anyway after he started to like me more? Or do I say 'yes' which will raise a lot more questions. Like "Who's the father?" and "When did this happen?" and if I answered the first question "Why Derek?" and then "Why didn't you two tell me? So I could get hurt all the more when I did find out?"

"Chloe, if you are angry I am sorry but I just want to know, but I get why you seem kind of shocked by this because I don't think you'd go and have sex with just anyone when you barely knew them on one of the times you were out of the safehouse and nobody around here has slept with you because nobody really looks at you any differently... and because I asked Derek." Simon said.

_Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!_

"Y-Y-You asked Derek if I had s-s-s-sex with someone in the h-house!? Or if I was P-P-PREGNANT!?" I screamed.

"NO! I didn't. I just asked him if you and any of the boys in the house were talking a lot or flirting." Simon said.

"And? What did your little spy say?" I asked.

"He said that I should mind my own business and that nobody new has taken a romantic interest in you. Now, for the third time, are you pregnant?" Simon said.

_Nobody new, so he didn't reveal anything but he didn't lie either. Smart._

Before I could stop myself I blurted out "Y-Yes."

"You are..." Simon whispered.

"Y-Y-Y-Yea I am." I said.

"Who is the father?" Simon asked, emotionless.

"J-Just leave it alone for now Simon." I said.

Simon started to look angry.

"I won't. I have been inviting you to watch movies, we have been working on the whole graphic novel together, we have talked and I even played basketball with you which is not easy considering you nearly snapped my neck with that pass that went horribly wrong. Not once did you tell me you slept with someone and not once did you tell me that you wanted to just be my friend. In fact you never said a word about it, or even hinted at it, and you didn't stop any of my attempts at flirting all the while you were sleeping with someone." Simon said.

"It was once and it was a snap decision." I said.

Simon looked at me searching for something, and I guess he found it because his face took on a fresh look of anger.

"You love him!? The person who knocked you up." Simon said, he shouted the first bit.

I started crying. Stupid damn tears.

Simon noticed.

"Look. I am sorry. Who is it? And how'd you get it past Derek? That guy knows everything." Simon said.

I looked at Simon in a way that said he already had the answer and I could see the wheels turning in his head and then his eyes clouded over in anger.

_"Nobody new... it was Derek. Derek is the father..." _Simon whispered.

* * *

Heehee... Mini D's...


	4. Minus the roots

I really enjoy writing angry, upset and hurt Simon. It's fun for me, so I don't plan on ending it with the last chapter and now he'll be all Mr. Cool Uncle. So not happening yet. Derek isn't going to find out yet, that is next chapter and it is probably going to be the worst way to find out you will be a father, guaranteed. It will be so great to write though, and by the way you will probably want to strangle me for this chapters cliffhanger.

**DISCLAIMER: ***I am cleaning my room and my little sister Samantha comes in and is looking through the mess*

Me: What are you doing?

Samantha: Looking for buried TREASURE!

Me: Great... Can you at least be helpful? I need a new disclaimer for one of my stories.

*Samantha looks confused*

Me: Say "Jessica doesn't own Darkest Powers. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong"

Samantha: Jecca do- *Stops and screams "treasure" because she found a toonie in the mess and she runs away*

Me: And I would have given her $5 for helping me... oh crap if she chokes on that toonie mom will kill me... SAMANTHA!

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

"Simon." I started.

I reached out to touch him but before I could touch him, he moved back as if I had slapped him.

"Don't touch me." Simon hissed.

The tears that were stopping now had returned full force.

"My brother!? My brother!? Of all people? Him!?" Simon screamed.

"S-S-Si—" I stuttered.

"Don't. Just don't. You might hate your stutter, but I think it's adorable. Which is making it very hard to be mad at you, and I have a right to be angry at you right now, and I should be, considering the girl that I really like and maybe even love a little is pregnant with my brother's baby." Simon said, as if he was tired.

"Babies." I corrected automatically, before realizing maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Superman sperm produces more t-t-than one b-baby." I said.

"That's just great." Simon said, in what was probably his first ever sarcastic tone. "Do you plan to tell Derek?"

"N-Not yet." I said.

"When is this 'not yet' going to be over? After the babies are born?" Simon asked, angrily.

"I d-d-don't know! Okay I don't. I don't know anything about any of this. Melody is the one whose been researching about this topic. S-S-S-So I need to think." I said.

"Melody knows?" Simon asked, still angry.

"And J-Jaron." I said.

"Dammit Chloe! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Simon shouted.

I think he has gone mental, thankfully so did Jaron because he came in through the door a few seconds later.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jaron asked.

"S-S-Simon k-knows." I said, I then tried to subtly hide behind Jaron.

I wasn't scared of Simon that much, it was just that I hadn't seen him this angry and I didn't want to test how far his anger could go.

"About the babies?" Jaron asked.

Melody must have told him.

"Yes and a-about D-D-D-Derek." I said.

"Simon seriously calm down. You are freaking her out." Jaron said.

"She's having his kids." Simon said, sounding broken.

"I know, but arguing and losing control like that isn't good for her, and if anything happens to her or her babies because of you I will make sure that you will NEVER be able to reproduce. GOT IT?" Jaron said.

Simon nodded, scared.

Jaron waited for me to leave before he exited the room himself.

"Melody wants to see you in her room." Jaron said quietly.

"Okay... and thanks for what you did in there." I said.

"You're welcome and I don't think Simon is a bad guy. He might be behaving like an self-centered ass but he's hurt so just give him some time... that being said if he does anything stupid let me know." Jaron said, he left and went to his room.

I went to Melody's room and walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah fine, well no, Simon knows everything and he kind of freaked out." I said.

"Are you okay?! Are my protégés alright!?" Melody asked, panicking.

"We are all fine... wait what the heck did you call them?" I asked.

"I called them my protégés, because they will be under my protection until they are at least 50 and that is only if they behave." Melody said.

_Oh my god... my poor poor children... as soon as they are born I should apologize to them for everything Melody can and probably will do to them._

"Uh huh, so we are all fine, Jaron came in right about after Simon went all 'Dammit Chloe' and just to let you know Jaron is really angry at Simon. I think he might actually hurt Simon if Simon gets angry like that again." I said.

"So Jaron threatened to neuter Simon? I am surprised he didn't do worse." Melody said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Melody said.

"We have time." I said.

"No we do not and we have to talk about a few things. Like safety precautions." Melody said.

"I think it's a little too late for that." I said, joking.

"Normally I would find that funny, but right now we have to talk about ways to protect your babies inside from threats outside that can harm the both of you. We will need protection spells, health spells, and maybe we will have to consider some power weakening potions just to reduce the stress that you get from ghosts, zombies, bodies and everything else that your necromancerness results in." Melody said.

"Are you my doctor or something?" I asked, joking again.

"Nope that will be the shaman, you know once you tell her that seeds have been implanted inside you and will grow into nice lovely necromancer-werewolf babies, minus the plant roots." Melody said.

"Do I have to ask her?" I asked.

I didn't like her very much. Her name was Alexa, 19, brown eyes and red hair, and she had some strong opinions on many topics, teenage pregnancy being one of them. Actually being number one on the very long list. I swear this girl was a hippie, if someone was going to cut down a tree she would probably throw herself inbetween the saw and the tree. I didn't like her much because one of her strong opinions is 'Necromancers shouldn't use their powers to raise the dead, it's not right.' I knew that, it's not like I raise people just because the placement of their dead and decaying bodies annoy me.

"Yes, unfortunately you do. If anything goes wrong she can heal you. That is a very valuable thing." Melody said.

"I don't want a 'teenage pregnancy' lecture. I think I am stupid enough as it is." I said.

"Yes you are, but we should shut up because in a few minutes Derek will be coming through the door and if we don't want him to hear we should shush it." Melody said.

"How is the necromancer research going?" Melody asked.

When we had first gotten to the safehouse and I realised that I didn't have a necromancer teacher I started researching about necromancers in the library when I wasn't learning some regular old self-defense moves.

"Fine. I finally figured out how to tell ghosts apart from real people." I said.

"That's great, did you figure out what that necklace does?" Melody asked.

Melody also wondered what my 'mood ring' necklace did.

"No, there are many pendants that seem to fit some of the characteristics but not all." I said.

"Why don't you try summoning your mother? Ask her what the thing does." Melody said.

"A)I don't have any of her belongings to summon her with, and B)She isn't a ghost, it's not right for me to just take her out of her afterlife just for my selfish reasons." I said.

"Just a thought." Melody said.

"I know and if I absolutely needed her here then I would summon her, but I don't and it isn't fair to her to just force her to come here, especially when I don't know if I will be able to send her back." I said.

"Alright, decent thought process." Melody said.

Melody and I spent the rest of the day talking, I went to bed early and was woken up by a pair of familiar green eyes.

* * *

"Chloe wake up." Derek said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

I looked him over and noticed he looked feverish.

"You're changing." I said.

Derek nodded.

This was bad, I knew I was pregnant and that staying with Derek while he goes through his werewolf changes was a serious risk to my babies, but I couldn't just let him go through this by himself.

So I did the stupid thing and grabbed my sweatshirt and shoes and out them on. I would just have to be very careful tonight.

As Derek and I were walking through the forest I thought back to the first time Derek had gone through one of his werewolf changes at the safehouse.

_***Flashback- The fourth day at the safehouse 3 AM***_

_"Chloe, wake up I'm changing." Derek said._

_"What?" I asked._

_I noticed his eyes and the sweat on his forehead._

_"You are changing." I said._

_"I just said that Chloe." Derek said._

_I grabbed my shoes and jacket and put them on and followed Derek outside._

_We found a clearing twenty minutes away from the safehouse and I sat down next to Derek while he stripped down to his boxers._

_As the change started to begin I whispered words of comfort while his bones cracked and moved, while his skin sprouted fur and then the fur receded, and while he screamed and whimpered in pain._

_After a few minutes the change stopped when he was half-human and half-wolf. He then screamed in pain again as the change reversed itself._

_He didn't complete the change._

_***Flashback Over***_

Derek has gone through that agonizing pain seven times since then, and not once in those seven times did he complete the change.

"Maybe tonight will be the night." I said.

"Doubt it." Derek said.

Derek was losing hope that he would ever finish the change.

"Derek, you can't think like that." I said.

"I can think however I want to think. It's my mind and my body that has to go through this." Derek said.

He was usually more irritable on the days when he was about to change. I was actually surprised that I didn't notice he was going to change tonight, I guess I had a lot on my mind.

We went to the same clearing that we always went to when Derek was about to change.

There was a stream that ran through the clearing on the far left side, so it was a good spot where Derek could cool himself down if he felt like the fever was becoming too much.

He undressed until he was just in his boxers. You would think it would have become awkward for him to do this after what had happened between us, but add his pain to my worry and it wasn't awkward at all.

He took some deep breaths before the change started to kick in. He vomited a few times and then his bones started to crack and re-organise themselves in more animalistic ways.

Derek screamed in pain as his ribs started to crack and change position in his body.

His face changed. His nose and mouth became more like a wolfs, his eyes started to change shape and fur started sprouting on his face.

His muscles rippled and his skin started to stretch as if it was being pulled, he dry heaved.

Derek whimpered at the pain that shot throughout his body at the feeling of being stretched out.

"Derek. It will be alright. Look at me." I said.

His pained and fear filled eyes looked at mine.

"It will be alright. You might not change tonight, but you will eventually and you will be fine." I said, and kissed his furry face.

He pulled away from me. He whimpered and then screamed as his back arched.

He stopped screaming and lay panting on the forest floor.

"Derek?" I asked.

His change seemed to have gone farther than the last few times, but I didn't want to get his hopes up by saying that it seemed as if he was going to fully change tonight.

He then dry heaved again and the change started reversing. Like I said, I didn't want to get his hopes up.

He screamed again as his bones started to return to their normal positions and as his skin returned to normal.

A few minutes later a normal human Derek lay on the forest floor panting, tired.

"Derek, maybe you should get some sleep." I said.

He nodded and closed his eyes.

I got up and sat down next to him. I stroked his hair lightly and started humming a song softly.

About twenty minutes later I was tired of humming so I started to talk to Derek's sleeping form.

"Derek?" I whispered, just to make sure he was asleep.

My response: A soft snore.

"What are we going to do? Our lives are already complicated enough. It was incredibly stupid for me to come out here tonight, it was a serious risk to us. I know you would never hurt me, but if you are right and the change will go badly... what will happen to me? To them? Aw, crap now I am going to have to be so careful and if Melody finds out I was here tonight she will kill me. Well she won't kill me yet, she will wait until the babies lives aren't attached to my life and then she will kill me." I said, muttering to myself more than sleeping Derek.

I should probably stop talking because if he wakes up and hears the mutterings of his pregnant 15 year old sort of girlfriend he might get a little nervous.

I started to doze off a little and decided that maybe I should get a little sleep, so I laid down next to Derek and closed my eyes determined to wake up in twenty minutes.

I woke up and saw the sky, I was definitely asleep for longer than twenty minutes. I just didn't know how much longer. I really needed to get a watch, or a cellphone, or something that tells time.

I reached over to Derek and shook him awake and he woke up with a start.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

"Yea I was just thinking that if you're up to it maybe we could go back to the house." I said.

"I'm fine and you are right we need some decent sleep. The forest doesn't count as comfortable sleep for you." Derek said.

"For me?" I asked. "You like sleeping out here?"

"Sort of. The forest smells sort of like home, but I could do without the constant rocks digging into me." Derek said.

We heard a growl.

"Sorry we are late. Did we miss something?" Liam asked, as he walked through the trees.

Derek moved faster than I thought was humanly possible and got us both into a standing position before you could say 'O-M-G'.

I really should not have come here tonight. My stupid decision just put my life and my kids lives at risk. I didn't even know for a fact that I was going to be a mother for a week yet and I was already screwing up. Putting them in the path of Liam and Ramon was a pretty big screw up if you ask me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well cutie. We already told you that we needed your little boyfriend to help us." Liam said.

"Though it seems you two have become... closer since we last saw eachother." Ramon said.

That did it.

Both Liam and Ramon started laughing like crazy people.

* * *

You all sooo want to kill me right now... but don't... because if you do how will you know what happens?


	5. Werewolf Senses:Better than a ultrasound

So we figure out what happens in this chapter, it is in both Melody's and Chloe's point of view, but I think my favourite chapter is the next one, some of it is already written so I think it is quite good. I am going to say this now, only because I want to leave the ending without an author's note, BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING! :D

DISCLAIMER: *I have decided to play with some of my characters for once. So I am in a baby store with Melody*

Me: Oh my god look at this! *Holds up sparkly gold baby shoes*

Melody: They have it in other colours too. What about this one? *Holds up same type of shoe but in purple*

Me: NO. The children shall be golden I tell you!

Melody: What about this shirt? *Holds up a tiny shirt that says "DARKEST POWERS-TEAM DEREK, WRITTEN BY KELLEY ARMSTRONG"*

Me: Put it away...

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"It's just funny. It's always the innocent looking ones." Liam said.

"What is?" Derek asked.

"Aw. Look at him. I don't think he knows." Ramon said.

"Knows what?" Derek asked.

Derek was getting angry. He didn't like not knowing things, and he especially hated not knowing things Liam and Ramon did.

"But she does. There is no way she doesn't. She would know by now, and she looks more terrified than before." Liam said.

_Oh my GOD! They know that I am pregnant! But how? There was no way right?_

"Chloe? What are they talking about?" Derek asked.

I stayed silent because I was unable to form proper words.

"This is so boring... Mutt, when you go through werewolf changes and finally complete them your senses get better." Liam said.

"Okay?" Derek said, unsure.

"You still don't get it do you? You have inherited some of your fathers traits." Liam said, shaking his head. "Your lovely mate is pregnant. Her hair does look so much better than last time I saw it though, so you haven't completely failed at some things." Liam took a few steps towards me.

Derek didn't even move. He seemed to be in complete shock.

Liam turned to me and said, "Your scent is slightly different, sort of a more nature smell. I can hear the sounds of your babies forming. Hmm, a little over 3 weeks? Oh! 3 babies. Sounds like a difficult time ahead of you. If I let you keep the babies that is."

_What?_

At an inhuman speed Liam ran to me, grabbed me and pulled me with him to where he was standing before.

Only then did Derek come out of his shock.

_A little late there Derek._

Derek took a step forward, but Liam moved his hand to my neck, causing Derek to stop.

"If you move again mutt, I will snap her neck." Liam said.

Derek nodded.

"Good, now. The two of you are going to follow us. Derek is going to confess to _his_ murders and once he does we will let cutie here go." Liam said.

"How do I know you'll let her go?" Derek asked.

"You don't." Liam said.

"Alright." Derek said.

_He can't! He can't do this to me—to them— he just can't._

"D-D-Derek dooo—" I started, but was cut off by Liam digging his fingernails into the side of my neck.

I felt this uncontrollable urge to get into a fight with Liam, it was as if I felt like I was being threatened and all my self defence instincts decided to kick in right about then.

I ripped myself out of Liam's hold using strength that I didn't know I had, and considering the looks on Derek's, Ramon's, and Liam's faces, I am guessing probably shouldn't have.

Liam advanced on me and it was as if I couldn't control myself. I was listening to my instincts and my instincts were telling me to kick ass.

When Liam tried to grab me again I kicked him in the stomach with all the strength I had in me, which was a lot of strength because he flew back and a tree branch impaled him through his neck.

Ramon took one last look at Derek and I, and he ran.

I started crying and screaming.

I didn't know that would happen, how could that happen? That kick should have hurt me more than Liam.

"Chloe..." Derek said, he was walking towards me slowly almost like he was afraid of me.

"I d-d-d-d-didn't mean f-for that t-t-to h-h-happen. How d-did t-t-t-t-that happen?" I said.

"I think the babies felt threatened?" Derek said, making it sound more like a question.

"B-B-But why w-was I t-t-t-t-that strong?" I asked.

"I don't know. Chloe... About what they sai—" Derek tried.

"S-Stop. Not n-n-now... Is L-Liam d-d-dead?" I asked.

Of course he was, but I just had to know.

Derek nodded.

I walked a few weak steps in the direction of the safehouse, bent over and then vomited.

Derek tried to help me up but I shoved him away.

I know I was acting mean to Derek, but I was angry at myself. How could I have done that? I don't care if he was a monster. I still killed Liam.

Derek and I walked back to the safehouse silently. Derek looked like he wanted to say something the entire way there but he didn't. I was glad he didn't, I wasn't sure what it would be and I didn't want to know yet. I couldn't take it tonight if it was something horrible, actually I don't think I could take it ever if it was something horrible.

"What happened?" Melody asked, as soon as I walked through the door.

"Derek attempted to change, Liam and Ramon showed up, Derek knows I am pregnant, I think I just used some impossible strength, I killed Liam, and I am going to bed." I said, as I started to walk away Melody grabbed me and made me sit in the living room.

Derek followed and stood next to Melody, almost like he wasn't sure if he should sit next to me or far away from me.

"Derek sit next to her." Melody said.

Derek sat down next to me without complaint.

"Where is Liam now?" Melody asked.

"Impaled on a tree." I said.

Once again I felt the need to throw up, so I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I waited a few minutes before coming back out and when I did Jaron was standing next to Melody.

I walked back in and sat on the fluffy one-seat sofa-chair thing. It didn't really have a name because it looked like a giant cotton ball, but it was small and only for one person so I don't think anyone would think I was in the mood for socializing.

"I'll take care of him." Jaron said, walking—more like escaping—out.

"Chloe are you okay?" Melody asked, concerned.

"N-No. H-H-How could I d-do that?" I asked.

"Chloe... I don't know what to tell you, but you have to try to stay calm okay. Please? Go to your room and try to get some rest. Unfortunately we are going to have to tell everyone tomorrow. I was hoping to put it off for a little longer but now we don't have a choice." Melody said.

I nodded and got up. Derek got up to follow me but Melody moved right in front of him and said, "Sit." and when that didn't work she whispered something that I couldn't hear and whatever she said got Derek to sit down.

I ignored them and the conversation they were undoubtedly having and went upstairs, changed my clothes and went to bed.

It took a few minutes but I finally went to sleep, to say it was a dreamless one would be a lie.

* * *

Melody's Point of View (Starts when she finds out Chloe isn't sleeping)

I woke up and checked the clock, it was close to 3 in the morning. I really didn't know why I always woke up so early, I just did. I didn't really require much sleep and when I tried to get more sleep I just ended up getting less. It was this specific problem that caused Jaron and I to become so close, so I guess you could call it more of a benefit than a problem.

_***Flashback- A year and a half ago***_

_I woke up at 3 A.M. and I wasn't sure what to do. I had just arrived at this so called 'safehouse' two days ago and I wasn't sure if I could just go downstairs and outside to do some cartwheels. I was feeling restless and gymnastics was a good way to remedy that problem, but I wasn't sure if I could so I decided to go downstairs, grab some icecream and watch Dawson's Creek re-runs._

_As soon as I got into the kitchen I saw Jaron sitting at the table with his head in his hands... shirtless... damn he looked good. I had met Jaron my first day here, he was 17 and he—like me—didn't sleep much. Though I suspected it wasn't for the same reasons._

_"Hey." I said._

_He looked up startled and said, "Hey."_

_"Why are you awake?" I asked._

_"Nightmares, you?" Jaron asked._

_Reason confirmed._

_"I don't sleep very much." I said._

_Jaron just nodded and got himself some icecream, the last container I might add and started eating out of it with a spoon, not even bothering with a bowl._

_"Hey. That's the last one." I said._

_He ignored me and continued eating. I walked up to him, took the spoon out of his hands and started eating the icecream._

_He gave me a look that said 'Hey!' and I said, "I don't care. I want icecream. Share."_

_"Well you didn't have to use the same spoon. For all you know I could have a cold, the flu, or even mono." Jaron said._

_"Do you have a cold? The flu? Or even mono?" I asked, in a mocking tone._

_"No." Jaron said._

_"SEE, Just for the record I am not sick either." I said._

_"Great to know." Jaron said, rolling his eyes._

_We continued eating and fighting over the spoon for a minute, until Jaron got another spoon. That evened the playing field._

_When fighting over the icecream container some icecream fell off my spoon and down my shirt so naturally I screamed, "COLD. COLD. SOOOO COLD!"_

_Jaron started laughing at me._

_"Not funny." I said._

_"Yes it is." Jaron said._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Yeah."_

_I smiled and got an icecube from the freezer and put it in his pants and said, "You were saying?"_

_"COLD." Jaron said._

_"Thought so." I said, and walked away, taking the icecream with me._

_***Flashback Over***_

He annoyed me so much when I first met him, but when it's 3 in the morning and only the two of us were awake we became friends and he told me what his nightmares were about. Things changed a lot after that, we started telling eachother everything and trust became really important between us because after everything he has been through trust doesn't come easy to him.

I decided to go check on Chloe, she was becoming my best friend. I guess when trusting people with baby information you become closer... who knew?

I went to her room and opened the door, nobody was there.

_Is she with Derek?_

I walked to Derek's room and checked, Chloe wasn't there and neither was Derek. I looked downstairs and concluded that Derek and Chloe were not in the safehouse, which meant that Derek was going through his werewolf changes.

I was pacing for a few minutes before I heard the front door open.

"What happened?" I blurted.

"Derek attempted to change, Liam and Ramon showed up, Derek knows I am pregnant, I think I just used some impossible strength, I killed Liam, and I am going to bed." Chloe said, leaving.

I grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

Derek followed us but stood next to me unsure of what to do so I thought a little direction might be needed so I said, "Derek sit next to her." and he sat down.

"Where is Liam now?" I asked.

"Impaled on a tree." Chloe said.

She looked sick, and just as I expected got up and ran to the bathroom.

Jaron came down the stairs and asked, "What happened?"

"Derek experienced more of his changes." I said.

Some silent talking between Derek and Jaron.

_Jaron: Did you fully change?_

_Derek: No._

_Jaron: Sucks._

_Derek: Yep._

"Chloe killed Liam." I said.

Jaron looked at me like I had grown a beard, a tail, and an extra head and was screaming "I'M A GARDEN GNOME!"

"Did you two know that Chloe was pregnant?" Derek asked.

Jaron and I nodded, Derek just looked between us and decided not to call us on keeping this from him.

Chloe came out of the bathroom, sat down and Jaron said, "I'll take care of him."

He walked very tensely out.

I asked the most important question on my mind.

"Chloe are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"N-No. H-H-How could I d-do that?" I asked.

I looked at her and realized that for her, life wasn't all rainbows and happiness right now. So instead of trying to keep her happy right now I decided to try to keep her calm, maybe try to help her, which wasn't going to be easy because now that she or these kids had killed Liam everybody had to know. We had to tell them tomorrow, and it was not going to be easy for her. I was hoping that we could pick people off one by one and tell them, but life likes to kick Chloe's ass. THAT is perfectly obvious.

"Chloe... I don't know what to tell you, but you have to try to stay calm okay. Please? Go to your room and try to get some rest. Unfortunately we are going to have to tell everyone tomorrow. I was hoping to put it off for a little longer but now we don't have a choice." I said.

She nodded and got up.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Derek get up to follow her. I didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he wasn't saying anything until he cleared it with me first.

"Sit." I said.

Derek didn't listen, as usual, so I said what I knew would make him sit.

"Derek, she needs to stay calm right now. I know you love her, but you have to do what is best, and right now she needs to get some rest and be alone, so sit because we need to talk about her and YOUR KIDS." I said.

Derek sat.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"You know more, what does she want?" Derek asked.

"She feels her only option is to keep them. She can't put them up for adoption, especially now, and she can't stomach getting them killed. So that leaves keeping them. Will you be there?" I said.

"Of course." Derek said.

"Good. Now what are you going to say to her?" I asked.

"Talk things through, sort things out." Derek answered.

"The great Derek speaks." I said. "Let her sleep."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "I will."

"By the way Derek, if you **EVER** do **ANYTHING** that upsets her in **ANY** way. I will hurt you." I said.

"I know." Derek said, and went upstairs to make an attempt at sleep.


	6. Who will help?

Did you know that researching information on pregnancy for triplets is difficult? Getting specific uncomplicated information certainly is, but I will keep checking. I think this story is messing up my dreams, I had a dream where I met Chloe&Derek's three kids. They were about one year old and they saved my life using swords and were only wearing diapers... I really need to find a way to control my dreams or something because that's just weird... :D

A couple things to say:

First to 1997icey10's review: Great character idea, but I have all the character plans done already. Awesome ideas though! I love it when people give suggestions. Baby ideas, I like. 2 boys and 1 girl... any name ideas let me know :D and that applies to anyone with name ideas... just don't pull a Renesmee or however you spell it on me :)

Second thing, I got a review that I was upset by. I love suggestions and like constructive criticism, but I dislike destructive criticism. The review pointed out every single thing that was wrong with last chapter and I didn't particularly enjoy reading that. It was rude and if you want to be rude save it for teachers, but be prepared to get detention :) Seriously though, don't do that.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: *With Melody looking over the bought items*

Me: I cannot believe you bought that shirt.

Melody: Well I think the children should have at least one honest thing in their home.

Me: One? At least one? *Dumps out all the bags* It is like a Darkest Powers OVERDOSE!

Melody: It is not... now I ordered the baby mobile with the faces of Derek and Chloe going by to the tune of baby sounds.

Me: We bought multiples!? I thought we agreed on the transportation, pretty in spring, and the weather type mobiles.

Melody: I put them back...

Me: Oh my god... *Sits and jumps back up because I sat on something* What the heck was that!?

Melody: *Pulls out a laptop* Do you like the screen saver?

Me: It has bouncy red words that say, "Darkest Powers, Written by Kelley Armstrong. Not the crazy girl named Jessica."

Melody: YEP! YEP!

Me: NO! NO!

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

I woke up the following day to the sound of Melody at my door, I knew it was her because she doesn't continue knocking after you don't answer, she kicks the door three times and then screams 'Open the door PURPLE TOES'.

I wasn't exactly sure why she does that, but I figured I probably didn't want to know.

I opened the door and said, "I am tired. What do you need?"

"How are you still tired?" Melody asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's two in the afternoon." Melody said.

"Two?" I asked.

"Yes, two. The number after one and before three." Melody said.

Things from early morning came back to me and I almost fell over from the onslaught of information.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked.

"No. Do we really have to tell them all today?" I asked.

Melody looked like she didn't want to say yes, but she said it anyway.

I groaned and said, "They are going to think that I am such a slut!"

"No they won't. You know who the baby's father is and he is the only one you have ever slept with." Melody said.

I groaned again and walked back into my room, Melody following behind me. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and screamed into it for a couple minutes.

Melody coughed and asked calmly if I was done.

"Yes." I answered.

"Get dressed. We are all meeting at the library in twenty minutes, I said you had something to say." Melody said before leaving.

"What to wear, what to wear? The question every girl asks herself at least 3 times a week." I mumbled.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I figured I might as well wear jeans while I could. I brushed my hair a few times and went to the library, Derek was already there.

"Hey." I whispered.

Derek jumped as if he didn't know I was there.

I smiled and said, "Wow, a rare moment when someone can catch Derek Souza by surprise."

"I was thinking." Derek said.

"What about?"

He looked at me as if the answer should be obvious.

"Oh... yea... that..." I said, trying to form a proper sentence.

It's a little difficult to talk to your kind of sort of boyfriend about the unborn babies you have with super awesome powers that like to help out mommy when she is in danger when you're only 15.

"So? What is the big announcement?" Noah asked, walking in.

"Wait until everyone else is here." I said.

Noah rolled his eyes and sat down on the carpet, he was the type that ignored chairs.

Tzigana came into the library, walked up to me and said, "They aren't dangerous, only protective of their sister and mother."

_How much does she know?_

She sat down on one of the 6 chairs.

Five minutes later everyone else was sitting in the library, with the exception of Simon, Derek and I. Simon was sulking near a bookcase, Derek and I were standing waiting for everyone to pay attention.

I looked around and saw the other people living in the house, this was going to shake their world.

I looked and saw that Melody and Jaron were giving me positive signs, meaning that whatever happens they will help me.

Tori and Amelia were just looking bored, as if they had something better to do.

Tzigana just smiled like something was amusing her.

Noah, Emy and Alexa were almost bouncing with impatience. They wanted to know what was going on.

I looked at Ava, she is 7 years old and was sitting patiently waiting for me to speak. She could teach all of us a lesson on patience and politeness. She has light brown hair that was usually clipped back, brown eyes, and her skintone made her look like she was spanish but she was part greek and part italian. She is a fire half-demon just like Rae.

Sitting next to Ava was Ivy, Ava's mother, Ivy is just human and looked exactly like Ava, only older. Ivy has light brown hair, brown eyes, with a lighter skintone than Ava. Ivy was also waiting patiently. She was 32 and didn't look a day over 23.

Luca was sitting next to Ivy. Ivy isn't his mother but she is his legal guardian. Luca is 12 and he is a sorcerer, he has black hair, gray eyes, was pale skinned and always nervous and jumpy.

I looked to where Silas was sitting, he is a 43 year old man, a sorcerer, has fire-red hair, green eyes, and has a light tan. Next to him were Andrew and Benella. Benella is Silas's wife and she is 41 years old, she is a witch, has black hair and brown eyes, and has a dark complexion.

"We are waiting here..." Tori said, impatient as usual.

"R-Right. Uh... w-w-well... I-I'm..." I tried but I couldn't do it.

"That was just SO eloquent." Amelia said.

"No comments from the witchy people please." Melody said.

"That excludes you as well." Amelia said.

Melody stuck out her tongue.

Derek glared at the two of them.

"Okay... I-I... am... p-pr—" I cut myself off and looked to Derek for help.

"She's pregnant." Derek said.

It was as if a bomb went off a few metres away from us and we were all waiting to be blown to bits.

Everyone looked at Derek then me and then Simon. It wasn't a secret around here that Simon was trying to get my attention.

"Seriously?" Amelia asked.

"Seriously." Melody replied.

"With whose baby?" Tori asked.

Leave it to her to ask the one question that the answer will cause everyone to freak out.

"Derek." I mumbled.

"Huh?" A few people asked.

"D-Derek." I said a little louder.

Apparently it wasn't loud enough because there were a few more 'huh?' questions.

"For gods sake she said DEREK." Melody said.

I thought the reaction to my pregnancy was bad...

"That's just..." Emy started.

"Uh..." Amelia said.

"What in the..." Alexa said.

"Looks like the wolfboy is now wolfman. CONGRATS!" Tori said, near laughter.

"Victoria, I don't think this is very funny." Andrew said. "What are you going to do?! What do you even know about werewolf pregnancy?!"

Melody stood up and said, "They ARE going to get our help, or at least mine. Also we will do research Andrew, it's not like she's going to pop the kids out anytime soon. She has time, since she is pregnant with 3 babies she has about six months and three weeks to work on things."

"Only six months and three weeks? That doesn't seem right." Benella said.

"Werewolf babies grow at faster rates than normal human babies and she is pregnant with three, I did the math." Melody said.

"You did math?" Jaron asked, unbelieving.

"Well... Derek did, but it's right." Melody said.

"It still doesn't seem like they would be fully developed in that time." Benella said.

"No human triplets would survive with only that much time in the womb." Silas said.

"I think we have established that my babies aren't human." I said.

"Is it safe for Chloe?" Ivy asked.

"It'll be complicated to work on, but yes she will be safe, the timing of her pregnancy symptoms will be abnormal most likely." Melody said.

"Dr. Melody." Ava said.

"Alexa, we'll need your help." I said. "Please?"

"HELL. NO. It isn't my fault you and Derek were incredibly irresponsible about this. I will not be responsible for three lives when I really don't have to be. I don't want anything bad to happen, but I am NOT going to help." Alexa said, walking out.

We waited a little over a minute and we all heard her bedroom door slam.

"Nothing against this thing at all. I don't do babies but need help with anything that won't traumatize me and I'll help." Noah said, he walked out.

With Alexa and Noah's claims, everyone felt that they should speak on this issue. Say if they'll help or not.

"I'll help. If you need Alexa's powers I will see what I can research about stealing them in the event of an emergency." Emy said.

I smiled and nodded. The 14 year old power thief was on my side.

"Can I hold them at least once?" Ava asked.

"Sure..." I said.

"Yay!" Ava screamed and ran up and hugged me.

I was sure that I looked confused.

"I will do anything except for feed and change diapers." Luca said.

"You know where Jaron and I stand on the topic." Melody said.

Melody then took off her sweatshirt, the T-shirt underneath said 'future godmother'.

"Oh good grief." Tori said.

"I am not against this but I am not going to help." Amelia said.

"Undecided." Tori said.

"Don't expect me to start talking about baby clothes and happy uncle stuff." Simon said.

"Tzigana?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "I think it is in all our best interests if we help, unfortunately not all will. When you need me, I will be here."

"If the kids want to help I guess I can't say no." Ivy said.

Both Luca and Ava hugged her.

"Andrew? Silas? Benella?" I asked.

"Derek, I've known you for your entire life and can't believe you would do something so illogical." Andrew said. "However, I have learnt that whenever Tzigana says that something should be done it isn't wise to disagree."

"Silas and I will be there." Benella said smiling.

"We will?" Silas asked.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Benella asked.

"No dear." Silas said.

"Thought so." Benella said.

* * *

We all decided to continue on with our days after that. Things weren't very productive though, people were just stopping randomly and checking to see if this actually happened which Melody found funny because we could all handle bullets, guns, and weapons of magical variety but we didn't know how to handle a teenage pregnancy.

"That is actually pretty." Melody said.

Melody, Jaron, Derek and I were eating at the kitchen table and Melody and I were talking about baby clothes we had seen on the internet earlier.

"Well we do know that at least one of them is a girl because Tzigana said 'sister' so we can buy that for sure." I said.

"The other two are probably boys then." Melody said.

"Probably." I agreed.

"We are going to have to create temporary baby rooms here until we are no longer trying to avoid capture and murder." Melody said.

"I know, we are going to have some trouble getting organized." I said.

"Definitely." Melody said.

"So back to topic. We will need to discuss colours to dress the boys in." I said.

"Blue. They are boys, you put them in blue." Derek said.

"If they are identical twins we will need to colour code them." I said.

"Since when do children need to be colour coded?" Derek asked.

"Since you don't want to mix them up if they look exactly alike." I said.

"They would each have a different scent even if they are identical, I would be able to tell you in less than six seconds who is who." Derek said.

"Well not all of us can smell scents Derek." I said.

"Boys." Melody and I muttered under our breath.

"What about one does the whole yellow & green thing, while the other does the whole blue & orange thing. Or maybe vice versa?" Melody said.

"There are many shades and a lot of baby clothes out there so that could work, but what about jeans when they get older?" I asked.

"When they get older we can just use different hairstyles, they can get haircuts at alternating times." Melody said.

"Even so we might not have to do that, one could have a birthmark or some other identifying mark on their bodies so we won't have to." I said.

"Please let that be the case." Derek whispered.

"You seem to be forgetting something." Jaron said.

"What?" Melody and I asked.

"Not all twins are identical, some are fraternal twins." Jaron said.

"Well I'm just saying..." I said.

"He does have a point though, last time I checked there are 4 types of triplets." Melody said.

"Four? Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I researched it right after Derek told me there would be three." Melody said.

"You are more prepared than I am." I said.

"I know. Don't worry, I will always be around to share my incredible and vast baby knowledge with you." Melody said.

Maybe we can do this... we will have to check some books or something about the powers my babies seem to have.

I gave a slight smile and asked, "You are having fun doing all this research and looking for happy baby clothes aren't you?"

"A little. I feel oddly left out. Whatever... I'll have a baby eventually, this is great practice." Melody said.

Jaron started choking on his food when she said that.

"Oh relax Jaron. It won't happen for over 6 years." Melody said.

Derek hit Jaron's back lightly and Jaron spit his food out, still coughing.

Some silent talking:

Derek: _Are you okay?_

Jaron: _Get me away from here._

Derek: _Me first._

Jaron: _This is painful._

Derek: _I feel your pain._

* * *

Only Melody could make her boyfriend almost die with her way of speaking :D This chapter is my favourite because it tells us how people feel about Chloe being pregnant. It also tells us that Jaron and Derek dislike baby speak. Teehee, colour coding. So identical or fraternal twins? Take your pick, so if you have any baby name ideas tell me. Review :)


	7. Morning Sickness

I HAVE DISCOVERED WHAT THE BABIES WILL BE NAMED! You shall not know what their names are until many many chapters from now :) So I think I will have every chapter go for a week long or skip a few days in between chapters in time unless I leave off at a cliffhanger or at an important part, but I have to get to like 22-24 weeks here now so any ideas on how to do that without creating 160 something chapters? Mucho appreciated :P

DISCLAIMER: *Random MSN convo with my friend*

Me: So I need baby names for my story.

My friend: Always me giving story help. What about Moran?

Me: Nope, goes to well with moron.

My friend: LOL.

Me: Adam Kit Souza?

My friend: The middle name sounds like a girl, or like chocolate.

Me: CHOCOLATE BABY!

My friend: I know this will happen eventually, so she doesn't own Darkest Powers. It belongs to... wait? Who does it belong to?

Me: Kelley Armstrong.

My friend: There you go. *Smiley emoticon*

* * *

Chloe's Point of View (4 weeks)

Four days later, Derek and I still hadn't talked about our babies alone. Melody said I was stalling and I told her that I wasn't stalling, I was postponing things. There was a difference. When I said that she went and got a thesaurus and told me to check. Apparently there wasn't a difference, because postponing is a synonym for stalling.

In fact I avoided Derek as much as possible when there wasn't at least two other people in the room with us. Tori noticed this a couple days ago and called me out on it.

_***Flashback-A couple days ago***_

_"You're avoiding him." Tori said._

_"Who?" I asked, I knew very well who she meant._

_"Derek. Talk to him, I don't see why the two of you can't be left alone now. You're already pregnant." Tori said, smiling._

_"Shut up PLEASE Tori. This isn't for your amusement." I said._

_"Well it was for yours weeks ago." Tori said, with that she left._

_I was beginning to think she was siding with Amelia and Alexa on the no helping thing, but I couldn't be sure._

_***Flashback Over***_

"Hey. Still sick?" Melody asked.

I was currently sitting on the bathroom floor with my head against the wall thinking about my situation.

"Yes. Why do they call it morning sickness if it isn't only in the morning?" I asked.

"Maybe some Aristotle wannabe saw a woman only get sick in the mornings and said, 'The symptom shall be called morning sickness!'" Melody said.

"I will kill him." I said.

"Who? Derek for knocking you up, or the Aristotle wannabe because I think he's already dead." Melody said.

"MELODY!" I shouted.

"I'm not a 'him' so I don't thing you meant me." Melody said, smiling.

I glared at her.

"So how do you feel?" Melody asked.

"Tired and nauseous." I answered.

The downside of pregnancy had set in that was for sure, the day after Melody had almost killed Jaron by talking about having children herself I had started getting sick, and the tiredness was getting worse.

"Why does this stuff have to happen so fast?" I asked.

"It isn't happening that fast yet, just wait, it will get a whole lot worse. A wolfy pregnancy is much much worse than a regular one. In a few days I think you'll want to kill Tori, but that might just be because she has been acting like a spoiled bitch lately." Melody said.

"Lately?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Melody said.

"My head hurts." I said.

"Could that be because of the constant white tile, or the worry about things because you haven't talked to Derek?" Melody asked.

"What is he going to say?" I asked.

"He's going to be there, but the two of you need to get the whole weirdness out of the way, the two of you also have got to get Simon to stop acting like an idiot." Melody said.

Simon. I really didn't want to talk to him anytime soon. He was still acting like I hurt him on purpose. That my main goal in life was to make him angry and upset. He was acting almost like Tori did at Lyle House, I was glad there weren't any crawl spaces around for him to lock me in or even Derek. Derek and Simon weren't exactly talking, unless arguing counts.

"What if I just did the first one?" I asked.

"Chloe, you're going to need Simon to be okay with this BEFORE the babies come along." Melody said.

I nodded and felt a wave of sickness come over me. I once again threw up in the toilet while Melody held my hair back.

A minute or two later I sat back down and said, "This is the reason you practice safe sex, it leads to pregnancy and pregnancy leads to sickness, tiredness, and soreness which is not fun."

"Okay." Melody said, sitting next to me.

"You have nothing better to do than hang out with me in a bathroom?" I asked.

"Nope, Jaron is trying to get some sleep and Derek is on a run so I can't give either of them any baby knowledge." Melody said.

"You are going a little baby centric." I said.

"Well every few months I need to go on some hobby kick. I pick babies that way I can be of help to you." Melody said.

"Oh gee thanks." I said sarcastically.

Melody ignored me and we sat in silence for a while until Emy came in.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Emy asked.

"Ick. I feel ick." I said.

"Great. Well when you feel a little better I suggest you eat something because you're going to need nutrition." Emy said.

"I don't want to eat." I answered.

I know I was being stubborn and that I really did need to eat something, but try eating after throwing up for the past few hours and tell me how most people would feel.

"You need to." Emy said.

"I don't NEED to do anything." I said.

"Wolf hormones tend to hurt a lot more. So she's going to be like this for a while, the hormones are going at abnormal rates through her body which is causing the superhuman morning sickness." Melody said.

"She needs to eat though." Emy said.

"I will try to get her down there soon." Melody said.

Emy nodded and left.

"Ugh. I was rude wasn't I?" I asked.

"Yes, you were but you had a reason to be." Melody said.

"Derek better enjoy these kids because they are the only ones he is **EVER** getting from me." I said angrily.

"You're mad now? Just wait until the 8th week. You'll want to murder him, even more so later on." Melody said.

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically.

"Can I come in?" Derek asked from outside the door.

"Sure!" Melody said.

Derek came in and sat down next to me on my other side.

"I think I am going to go." Melody said.

I gave her a look and she said, "Relax. It will be fine."

I wrapped my arms around my knees, placed my head on my knees and looked at Derek.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked.

"Everyone is asking how I feel. I feel tired and nauseous and ICK and I also feel like not telling anyone else how I am feeling." I said.

"Okay." Derek said.

"So, apparently we need to talk, note that we are in a bathroom, but considering that the bathroom has become my place of residence for the past few days it will have to do." I said.

"I'm sorry about this." Derek said.

"The kids, the morning sickness, the tiredness, the fact that everyone keeps looking at me like I am a human incubator? Which part?" I asked.

Derek flinched.

I was acting like a bitch, I understand that but I didn't like this. Sure, I could go look at pretty baby clothes but I really didn't want to do that right now. This was a negative at the moment. I was 15 and pregnant with necromancer-werewolf triplets that seemed intent on never letting me eat anything. I tired and irritable, I would be a lot less irritable if I could actually eat a decent amount of food.

"All of it, I guess. Look I know that this is probably one of the stupidest, worst situations that we could get ourselves in but I promise to help, to be there, and to never make you do this alone." Derek said.

I smiled slightly at that and said, "Even if these kids turn out to be freaks of nature?"

"Even if you give birth to tiny wolves, though as a bonus we won't have to ever buy clothes and shoes." Derek said.

"It would be cheaper, but I would rather not give birth to little wolves." I said.

"Yeah, they might not like bathtime." Derek said amused.

I'd bet anything he was thinking about a wolf family in his head.

"Derek, I am not giving birth to little wolves okay. At least I hope not." I said.

We both laughed a little and I asked, "How is your dad going to react to this when we find him and he finds out?"

"I have no idea. He will probably be nervous and will make me get a job to 'teach me a lesson' but will ultimately be a great grandfather so I guess sort of on an inbetween state but I am definitely in for a lecture on responsibility along with him giving both me and Simon _the talk_ again." Derek said.

I nodded and said, "Before all this if I were to tell my dad I was pregnant he wouldn't believe me, now he would and I have no idea what he's going to do."

"As long as you are with him and safe he will be alright at first, then I think we'll have to tell him everything even though that would mean breaking a rule or two." Derek said.

"I have no idea how to be a mother. I only remember a few things about my mother and what she did to raise me and if I asked my dad about her he would be either too busy or too closed off about answering." I said.

"We will have to make it up as we go along." Derek said.

"Yes. We will and that's the scary part." I said.

I felt vomit rise up in my throat and started throwing up in the toilet, Derek was holding my hair this time.

Once I was done throwing up, I got up and rinsed my mouth and then sat down next to Derek.

"Derek remember how you said you would help?" I asked.

"Yes." Derek said.

"Research anything, medication or not that helps with morning sickness." I said.

"Alright. Anything else you want me to research?" Derek asked.

"Um, can you find out when I will go through what in this pregnancy?" I asked. "Like when will I stop morning sickness, when will I start getting huge. Things like that would be nice to know."

"That I can do... Melody you can come in now." Derek said.

"She was listening?" I asked.

"Nope, she just wants to bring you some water." Derek said.

"Everything okay?" Melody asked, giving me a water bottle.

"Yeah. I think so." I said.

"Well that's good. Come with me. We will get you some crackers and we will watch a few movies." Melody said.

I really didn't feel like getting up, but the constant white tile made me think I was in an asylum so I agreed, but Derek went to do some research.

We stopped by the kitchen and got my crackers and we started watching the movie _Ultraviolet _in the living room when Emy joined us.

"How's the research going?" Melody asked.

"Awful and Alexa knows that I am researching only so I can steal her powers if we need to." Emy said.

"Meaning?" I asked, munching on a cracker.

"Meaning she is acting like a total bitch to me. She thinks she is sooo great." Emy said, she took a cracker from me.

"It will be fine, if she has a problem with you tell me and I will be more than happy to blow up her room." Melody said.

"Thanks." Emy said.

"No problem." Melody said.

There was an explosion upstairs so Emy and I looked at Melody.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Melody said.

We then heard Amelia scream at Noah and we knew that it was Noah that did something, when he ran in and almost crashed into the TV we were sure it was Noah.

"She's going to kill me, SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME AND BURN MY BODY. SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME, BURN MY BODY AND PUT MY ASHES IN A DRESS!" Noah said while screaming.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Amelia ran down the stairs and he hid behind Melody.

"I WAS PRACTICING MY MAGIC AND THAT JERK SLICED MY FIREBALL INTO LITTLE BITS SO IT LIT A BUNCH OF SMALL FIRES IN MY ROOM!" Amelia said, screaming.

"I am not going to lie, it was not an accident. But in my defense she was using me as a target." Noah said.

"You were using him as a target?" Melody and I asked.

"It isn't my fault he came into my room." Amelia said.

"I knocked and you said 'COME IN!' and then you threw a fireball at me." Noah said.

"It wouldn't have killed you and Alexa would have healed you." Amelia said.

"So that makes it okay to throw a fireball at him?" Emy asked.

"No, but he is a jerk. That is what makes it okay to throw a fireball at him." Amelia said.

"Is your room still on fire?" I asked.

"Not anymore, I put the fires out." Amelia said.

"Then there isn't a serious problem, you threw the fireball at him. Your fault." Melody said.

"See I knew she would be on my side." Noah said, putting an arm around Melody's shoulder.

Melody then grabbed his arm and twisted it and said, "Move it or LOSE IT."

"Ow Ow Ow Ow, OKAY. This hurts. MERCY! MERCY!" Noah said.

Melody let his arm go and smiled.

"IT'S MY STUFF!" Amelia screamed.

"It's not like you can't afford to buy new stuff." I said.

"This is just not fair!" Amelia screamed, her hair started sparking with a blue-green energy.

"Amelia..." I said.

"Your hair..." Emy said.

Amelia started grabbing her head like she was trying to focus and control her powers. Her hands started shaking and her veins stood out against her skin and the blood in them almost looked like it was turning black.

"Amelia. Stop." Melody said.

"I'm TRYING." Amelia said.

Luca came down the stairs and saw that Amelia was losing it so he ran back up the stairs, almost crashing into Derek who was running down after hearing what was happening.

"Amelia, breathe. Think calming things." Derek said.

"Shoes, shoes, buying shoes using other peoples money." Amelia said, a look of anger appeared on her face. "My black shoes were burned."

A huge black and red fireball formed a little above her head that just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Can you cut through that thing?" I asked Noah.

"No. It is like it absorbs powers. Like a black hole." Noah said.

I looked at Melody and she shook her head no as in her powers weren't working very well.

Derek looked terrified because I was in the path of that power absorbing-fireball thing.

"Oh my god, Chloe what are you doing?!" Melody asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your feet." Emy said.

I looked down and sure enough my feet were levitating an inch of the ground.

"Well that's unusual." I said.

"You think?" Noah asked.

I was getting higher and higher, so I grabbed Melody, who grabbed Noah, who grabbed Emy and we levitated almost to the ceiling and stopped. We tried walking and it was possible. We were walking on air.

"This is fun." I said.

The blackish-red fireball thing blasted into where we were just sitting and then the sofa blew up taking parts of the wall with it.

"Fun, but useful." Noah said.

"What was that?" Ivy asked, coming in.

"Amelia losing control." I answered continuing my air walking.

"Oh my god. Why are the four of you up there?" Ivy asked.

"I think the babies want to be airplanes today?" Noah suggested.

"Can you come down?" Ivy asked.

"Can we do the Can-Can while we're up here?" Melody asked. "We are already linking arms in a straight horizontal line."

"No." Emy, Noah, and I said.

"Um, can you tell the kids that Uncle Noah wants to be put on the ground?" Noah asked.

"Uncle?" I asked.

"Well Melody is calling titles, I am the un-related uncle okay." Noah said.

"Okay. Um... unborn babies mommy wants down." I said.

I felt like I was going down and we were put down at a very slow gentle speed until we were placed back on our feet.

"Oh... wow." A few of the other supernaturals in the house said after seeing what just happened.


	8. TMI:Too Much Information

So I am still trying to figure out how to make the timing work for the babies and I think between every chapter will be like one week in development or two weeks in development depending on how dramatic I plan to make things. Oh but on the plus side this is an extremely amusing chapter. Personally I find werewolf speedy growth to be amusing involving little Chloe.

And to TheVampyricAssassin, I know right! If all pregnant woman were like that it would be so awesome and scary for the fathers... :D

DISCLAIMER: *Skipping in a park*

Me: *singing* I am skipping-skipping-skipping in a park. *singing*

Melody: Should we include a park in this story?

Me: Parks are only nice during the day, and this story my friend progresses better during the evening.

Melody: Whatever, you don't own Darkest Powers. It belongs to Kelley Armstrong and since she writes the real thing she will most likely include a park, so ha ha ha HA!

* * *

Chloe's Point of View (5 weeks)

I was in pure hell. The only good bonus to this pregnancy was the fact that the babies seemed set on keeping me alive, I am not even allowed to fall properly.

_***Flashback-3 days ago***_

_I was going to go to the library to see how far Emy had gotten in her research. I was almost there when I heard someone calling my name. I turned and I twisted my ankle and I felt myself lose balance and as soon as I started falling I stopped. It was as if an invisible shield had bubbled up from the floor because I stopped falling._

_"Um? Chloe?" Melody asked._

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"Why are you diagonal in the air?" Melody asked._

_"I am not allowed to fall because the babies don't like it." I said._

_"Just like their father, overprotective." Melody said, walking over and making me stand straight again._

_"You have no idea." I mumbled._

_***Flashback Over***_

I wasn't even sure if THAT was a positive either because it guaranteed that if anything serious was going on these kids would find some way for me to be terrified of their powers, no matter how safe and protected it made me.

I went to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge for something to eat. I was starving all the time which can I just point out something, if I wasn't throwing everying up that went down my throat maybe I wouldn't be starving. Maybe if I was just allowed to eat food properly I wouldn't have this issue. Apparently I am not allowed that luxury.

I made myself four pieces of toast with jam, butter and bananas on them and cooked an entire package of bacon with half a package of eggs and cheese. An odd food combination but it could be worse.

"Are you going to eat everything in this house?" Tori asked, she was sitting down next to me with a bowl of cereal.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Obviously. Your places in this house are always the bathroom or the kitchen." Tori said.

"I have a pretty good reason." I said.

"All I'm saying is that you really should let us know when you plan on eating us." Tori said.

I glared at her and said, "In case you haven't noticed Tori I am really not in the mood to put up with your spoiled, selfish, bitch act today."

I really wasn't. I can tolerate Tori most of the time, in fact I don't mind having her with us but right now she was just completely getting on my nerves, just because I was pregnant didn't mean I wanted anyone to wait on me hand and foot but that didn't mean I wanted to have Tori get on my case about spending so much time in the bathroom or kitchen.

Tori seemed slightly shocked by my little outburst.

"I'm going to eat these in the living room." I said.

I walked out and sat down on the sofa in the living room and started watching TV while eating.

About five minutes into the TV show Amelia came down the stairs and sat down. She was looking at me, I didn't like being stared at but I could deal with it.

"What?" I asked, after five minutes of her staring.

"Nothing." Amelia said.

"Obviously it's something unless I'm imagining you staring at me for 5 minutes." I said.

"You look sick. Can I help?" Amelia asked.

"Can you take Tori shopping?" I asked.

"I can do that." Amelia said.

Amelia got up and went to the kitchen to talk to Tori about going on another shopping trip.

Alexa was walking down the stairs with Emy, both looking like they were angry.

"I am not going to heal her and I am not going to just let you take my powers." Alexa argued.

"So if something goes wrong who the hell cares right? Triplets have difficulty being born with natural childbirth, so we are going to need healing powers just in case there is that diffculty." Emy argued back.

"It could cause problems with me and my powers if you take them." Alexa said.

"I won't need to if you would just help." Emy said.

"No." Alexa said.

By now they were in the living room and they saw me, as was the usual Alexa glared at me and Emy gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Can you stop acting like this is the worst thing to ever happen to you, this isn't even about you. You heal what needs healing and then you're done. You don't even need to like the situation." Emy said.

"This isn't a situation. It's a problem." Alexa said.

I was going to snap.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A PROBLEM!? I CAN TELL YOU A PROBLEM, OR THREE!? OR SEVEN OR HOWEVER MANY YOU WOULD LIKE TO HEAR. WHAT ABOUT THE PROBLEM THAT I AM EXHAUSTED? THE PROBLEM THAT I AM THROWING UP CONSTANTLY. THE PROBLEM THAT I AM HUNGRY ALL THE TIME. THE PROBLEM THAT MY HEAD IS HURTING BECAUSE I AM BEYOND STRESSED AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING WITH THAT ONE BIT. THE PROBLEM THAT MY BOOBS ARE SORE AND ARE KILLING ME. THOSE ARE PROBLEMS." I screamed.

"Okay... TMI." Noah said, walking into the room.

"Why don't I take her shopping with us?" Amelia said, taking Alexa and directing her out the door, Tori following close behind.

"Breathe." Emy said.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Is there going to be anymore talk about certain problems?" Noah asked.

"No you're safe as long as you don't act like a pig, or a monkey on LSD." I said.

"Good." Noah said.

I resumed eating what was left of my food which had in the time that I was yelling or complaining about getting stared at turned slightly cold.

"Are you going to bite my head off?" Emy asked.

"Nope. Nope. I just don't have a high patience for everyone that seems to treat me differently or like crap because of this." I said, gesturing to my stomach.

"It's hard not to. We don't want to hurt the little... pups." Noah said.

"The _pups_ can take care of themselves." I said.

"Damn straight." Melody said, walking in and sitting next to me, she had a book in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the book.

"A book on babies." Melody said.

"I'm shocked. Oh so very very shocked." Emy said sarcastically.

Melody smiled.

"So it human baby reading or werewolf baby reading?" I asked.

"Both, it is all about preparing for the baby or in this case babies." Melody said.

"Oh fun." I said, my voice practically drowning in sarcasm.

"Chloe. You need to read about these things." Melody said.

"I don't want to read, I don't want to look at anything, I just want to spend the next twenty something weeks doing three things eating, sleeping, and more eating." I said.

Melody was about to say something but I felt a wave of sickness pass through me and I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom this time so instead I put my food on the coffee table and threw up in the kitchen sink.

"Oh god." I groaned, turning on the sink.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, wrapping his arms around me and resting his hands on my stomach.

"Do I have to go into another rant about what these babies are doing to my body? If I do tell me now because I think I will have to warn Noah if I do." I said.

"You don't... you went into a rant?" Derek asked.

Alexa was getting annoying with her hatred of me and my situation which she seems to identify as a problem and I got a little snappy with Tori because she was starting in on my eating and bathroom occupation.

"Tori was starting about your eating again?" Derek asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Derek was frowning, he didn't like it when Tori started on me. She was doing that a lot lately, ever since I ate one of her frozen dinners. If you're exhausted you would want to make something that takes less than 5 minutes to make that's just the way the world works.

"I'm fine, I told her I wasn't in the mood for her bitch act and left before I could get really upset. I'm fine, we're fine, we're all fine." I said.

Derek was eyeing me to make sure I was alright.

"It was actually Alexa that upset me the most." I said.

"What else did she say?" Derek asked.

"Just more stuff about her not wanting to contribute anything or help in any way and her glaring at me." I said.

I smiled and pulled away and was about to kiss him before I noticed that his forehead felt hot, way too hot to be just from his run.

"Derek are you ch—" I started.

"I'm fine." Derek cut in.

"Derek, are you going to change tonight or early tomorrow morning?" I asked.

Derek moved away and tried leaving.

"Derek." I said, getting in his way.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes I am going to go through an attempt at changing and no you're not going to be there."

"Who says I can't?" I asked.

"I do, it's not safe." Derek said.

"Are you two arguing?" Melody asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Of course not, I am just enjoying wanting to punch Derek." I said, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Why?" Melody asked.

"I am going to attempt changing early tomorrow morning and Chloe wants to be there." Derek said.

"Chloe—" Melody started.

"If you're going to side with Derek, no thank you." I said.

"But Chloe if I do change, turn into a wolf, and lose all control I will hurt you and if I hurt you I couldn't stand it but if I hurt all of you. No. I won't do that." Derek said.

"IF you lose control. YOU WON'T. Even if you did try to hurt me the babies wouldn't let you." I said.

"That works for most people but they can sense that I'm their family as well so they won't hurt me." Derek said.

"What about their levitation powers?" I asked.

"They're tiny, they can't possibly know what they're doing. They barely even have brains yet!" Derek said.

"I think I'm going to go..." Melody said and then backed away carefully.

"You said that they won't hurt you but then you said they don't know what they're doing. You're contradicting yourself Derek." I said.

"So if I throw you back into a tree or something and you get seriously hurt, so can they." Derek said.

"Okay if I feel you're losing control or if I am scared I will run away, alright?" I asked.

Derek frowned but seeing the determined look in my eyes he agreed because he knew it was likely to be the best offer he'd get.

"And if you think letting me sleep and not waking me is a good way to go believe me when I tell you that you will not like me in the morning." I said.

"Okay, Okay." Derek said, raising his hands up in defeat.

I scrutinized him for a minute or two to see if he was lying to me.

"Good." I said.

I then went back to the living room to find Melody drawing on a really big box and Noah eating the food that I put on the coffee table.

"Noah? Why are you eating my food?" I asked.

"Well it was getting cold and I thought that you might not want to eat much after getting sick." Noah answered.

"Whatever." I said, sitting down.

"Whatya think?" Melody asked.

She had drawn on a big cardboard box the words _bomb shelter_.

"Now if you get so angry that you want to explode let me know and I can run in here for safety." Melody said, smiling.

"All someone would have to do is light that thing on fire..." Derek said.

I rolled my eyes. Ever the joy killer Derek.

I spent the next few hours crouched over the toilet letting everything I've eaten today come up, it's like one time I throw up I have to keep throwing up until I got nothing left.

Derek wanted to help me through this but today Melody decided that she would play the 'hair holder' role.

"So this is one of the worse days isn't it?" Melody asked.

"Yes." I said.

"They're going to grow really fast so start in the next few more weeks you're going to need some new clothes." Melody said.

"Those maternity clothes are all flowery and happy and ruffly." I said.

"We have a few weeks so if you want we can special order some nice looking non-scary clothes." Melody said.

"Is this how my life is going to be for the rest of my life? Talk about babies and happy things?" I asked.

"I think so. Things will change a lot. Everyone has said it." Melody said.

I groaned and said, "I think I'm going to go to sleep. See you later."

Melody silently waved.

I changed into something more comfortable and went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a while later and had no idea what time it was. Usually when I think I've only been asleep for a few hours it's longer that that.

I went downstairs to the kitchen after I had changed into proper clothes and poured myself a cup of juice. According to the clock on the microwave it was _9:00 _at night. I had slept all day.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Derek's door and heard a mumbled "Come in!"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked, sitting on the edge of Derek's bed.

"Better now that my sleeping beauty is awake." Derek said. "That sounded a lot less stupid in my head."

I smiled and kissed him.

We were kind of absorbed in each other so we didn't hear it when the door opened and tiny footsteps walked in.

"EWW! Are you trying to fit more babies in her!?" Ava screamed.

Derek and I pulled away quite fast after hearing that.

"Umm... no. It doesn't quite work like that." I said.

"How does it work?" Ava asked.

Derek and I looked at each other.

"When you're older." Derek said.

"I am seven and I know how older people try to avoid subjects. You don't want to tell me and that's fine, I am just supposed to tell you that Andrew wants to see us all in the library." Ava said, walking out.

Derek and I got up avoiding any touching in case she walked back in and walked down the stairs to the library.

We had to wait for a few minutes before everyone else came in.

Derek looked restless, angry, and itchy.

"Derek, stop." I whispered.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"You're going to scratch a hole in your skin if you don't stop scratching your arm." I whispered.

"Is anyone else pregnant?" Alexa asked once she entered, glaring at me once before she sat down.

"Is anyone going to break Alexa's nose?" Melody asked, glaring at Alexa.

Jaron just sat down next to Melody looking amused.

Once everyone was seated Andrew began pacing.

"We have a problem." Andrew said once he stopped pacing.

"What problem?" Tori asked.

"The werewolf that got away—" Andrew said.

"Ramon." I supplied.

"—Ramon, he met a witch from The Edison Group and let it slip about your... condition." Andrew said, looking directly at me.

"W-W-What d-do t-t-they plan to do about it?" I asked. "D-D-Do they kn-know where we a-are?"

"They don't know where we are because Ramon got killed by the pack before he could meet the witch again as they had planned to do the following day with Marcel. According to the person I talked to Marcel is trying to locate us through whatever means possible now, but refuses to do anything until the babies are able to survive outside the womb, then he wants to... remove them."

"W-Why?" I asked.

I knew the answer but I had to ask. Dr. Davidoff wanted my babies.

"He wants to raise your children and study them throughout their lives. Not only are they 2nd generation to one of the experiments, they are 2nd generation to two of the experiments along with the possibility of one of the three to be both a necromancer and werewolf." Andrew said.

"Th-That's c-c-crazy!" I shouted.

"So what do we do?" Derek asked, straining to control himself, he looked like he wanted to hunt down Dr. Davidoff and start tearing apart flesh and bones.

"For now we try to avoid drawing unneccessary attention to ourselves. If any information reaches us that he knows where we are, we leave and go to another safehouse. Understood?" Andrew asked.

Alexa looked completely pissed off and she started to open her mouth but Melody spoke first, "I swear, Alexa, if you even try to blame Chloe for this and not the sick bastard who wants to cut into her and steal her kids I will cut into you myself and start pulling out organs, am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Alexa's eyes bugged out of her head and she swallowed and nodded.

"Andrew, Derek will be changing early tomorrow morning at 2 or 3 in the morning. Chloe will be going with him, is it safe for them out there?" Melody asked.

"It should be for now." Andrew said, he cast a wary glance at Derek.

Derek as usual, pretended he didn't see the look Andrew gave him. That's what he did when people gave him the look that meant they were afraid of him or worried about the 'danger' he posed.

"So now that everyone knows what's up I guess we can go. Unless anyone else has anything to say?" Andrew asked.

"Nope." A few people said.

"Alright then." Andrew said, rubbing his temples.

We went to go about our evening, a few people like Ava and Luca went to bed but I didn't want to sleep because I had been sleeping all day, not that I couldn't sleep if I went to my bed right now, but I was trying to find a balance.

I went to the kitchen and started eating some chocolate cake when Melody came in and took the rest of the cake from the fridge.

"We are soon going to become two of the most happily fed people in this house." Melody said.

"Speak for yourself." I said.

Melody smiled and asked, "Do you want to watch some movies with me? Maybe you can get some baby name ideas and bring them up to Derek later?"

"That'll be a fun conversation, he's trying to morph into a wolf and I am telling him a list of baby names and the ones he doesn't sprout fur at are keepers." I said.

"You're right, but movies?" Melody asked.

"Alright, you make the popcorn?" I asked.

Melody made two bags of popcorn, one for each of us. She made me feel a lot better about my eating habits because she wasn't a werewolf or knocked up and she still ate as much as she could, which could rival Derek's appetite.

We started watching the movie _The Boondock Saints._

"So I think it is safe to say that I am not going to name a boy Murphy." I said.

"What about Connor? The name means dog-lover or hound-lover. Something like that." Melody said.

"It's a good name but all the boys named Connor I know all turned out to be jerks." I said.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to doom my babies with the name of the jerks before they're even two." I said.

"I'm sure not all guys with the name Connor are jerks." Melody said.

"Probably not, just the ones I know." I said.

"No to Connor then."

We watched the movie in an almost silence then with the occasional comment here and there about the deaths and about what we thought about the brothers.

She took the movie out and we watched a few others until somewhere near the beginning of the fourth movie Derek came down the stairs and I knew he was going to change right now.

"You're changing." I said.

Derek nodded and I got up and followed Derek outside.

"Chloe if I fully change, which I doubt, but if I do, leave." Derek said.

"Okay, Master Derek." I said.

"Chloe." Derek said.

"Derek. I know, you keep telling me 100 times. If I wouldn't do it 99 times ago, I probably wouldn't do it now. I'm not a dog and you're not teaching me how to roll over or backflip for a treat." I said.

Derek could tell I was serious so he didn't say anything. That seemed to be what everyone was doing lately. Don't upset the pregnant girl with freaky powers and maybe you won't get hurt when the kids decide that they want to be boats for a day.

We walked deeper into the forest until we reached our clearing.

Derek undressed while I sat by the stream waiting for him.

A minute later, Derek, only dressed in his boxers was trying to change.

As usual I whispered words of comfort while he threw up and screamed in complete pain.

I heard bones crack and snap while he sprouted fur and then it receeded.

His change stopped while he was part man-part wolf but instead of going back to just regular Derek the change continued.

He screamed in more pain as his bones kept snapping and breaking, by now he had nothing left to throw up so he just dry heaved.

I heard one last final snap and standing before me was a tired beautiful black wolf with the prettiest green eyes I ever saw in my entire life.

"D-Derek?" I asked.

Derek-wolf nodded.

"You're still in control? You're not going to go all bitey on me?" I asked.

Derek-wolf looked at me in that same _'Chloe you are soooo off base'_ look he gave me when he was in his human form.

"Can you change back?" I asked.

Derek-wolf nodded.

Derek howled and shifted back into human and to be honest it was strange to watch.

I went and got Derek's clothes and helped an exhausted Derek into them.

"I can hear them." Derek mumbled.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Them." Derek said, he placed an ear on my stomach smiling.

"Be glad you can do that now without worrying about tiny feet kicking your ear." I said.

"You're just jealous because I can hear them and you can't." Derek said, not moving and sleepily listening to the babies.

"Babies, please tell daddy that I am not jealous because you give me some great powers to work with while he hears you which I can do a good six months or so away from now whereas he'll never get to use your powers." I said.

Derek mumbled something but I didn't hear him because it was muffled by my shirt as he fell asleep.

If there was ever an odd time it was now. Derek and I were laying down in the middle of a clearing with his head on my stomach with him having fallen asleep listening to the sounds of babies being created.

Like I said. _Odd._


	9. Simon and Possible Shock

So I read The Reckoning and although I think it is a great book, I also think it wasn't as great as I hoped it would be. It also had some twists so I was glad about that. I enjoy twists in any story.  
This story will continue and this is my alternate version of The Reckoning if Chloe was pregnant so anything that went on in The Reckoning **WILL fNOT** have a place in this story, I won't give anything away in case someone hasn't read The Reckoning yet but for the purpose of this story everything is as it appears to be in The Awakening, no hidden plotting underneath it all, none whatsoever, what you see is what you get.  
Edison Group = BAD.

I was also asked what I meant by the whole 'boats' thing last chapter. It goes to when Noah had said that the babies maybe wanted to be airplanes, so if they wanted to be boats they might flood the house and make Chloe be super-swimmer or something and nobody wanted to get on her bad side so that way she wouldn't let them drown.

DISCLAIMER: *Decorating the baby rooms*

Me: So I think that we should go with a sunny, happy, spring morning type theme for one of the rooms.

Melody: For a werewolf baby? Derek's werewolf baby? That kid will take one look at the wall and play a game called 'Burn the walls down'

Me: That would risk harming the people in the house, one of the babies wouldn't do that.

Melody: Not yet... but with a little training...

Me: You will not train them to be evil.

Melody: They will not be evil, they will only be 'rude' to people. It's a werewolf tradition. *Looks toward camera as it zooms in on her* The Darkest Powers series, home of the werewolf Derek, owned by Kelley Armstrong. *Thumbs up*

* * *

Chloe's Point of View (6 weeks)

"So what's up?" Melody asked.

"My lunch." I answered.

"Besides that." Melody said.

"Well if it's not that, then it is the pretty white tile." I said, heavy on the sarcasm.

My current hangout spot, the bathroom. Normally when a person is frequently at the same place, most days, for long periods of time it is said that that spot is their favourite place to be. I, however, do not fit this pattern. If I could be anywhere else in the world right now, I would be.

"If you want I'm sure we can get Derek to remove the tile and install some nicer tiles if you want." Melody said.

"Nope, I'd probably hate that tile as well." I said.

"Well if you ever change your mind..." Melody said.

I rolled my eyes, it was just like her to offer other people to do things for me, but she did have a point. Derek _would_ do anything for me right now. Ever since he started hearing the babies he turned a thousand times more helpful and more overprotective. That sounds strange, how could Derek of all people get any more overprotective? Trust me, he's managing it quite well.

"I should probably speak to Simon later." I said.

I gave Simon his space. A lot of space, as in I haven't even said a word to him in the past 4 days, space. Not that we were speaking that much since he found out but at least then I would say something and he would either glare or acknowledge my presence with a 'whatever' or No and Yes answers. Now, though, I have had enough. He wasn't speaking to Derek much either and Derek wasn't okay with that. Derek tried to hide it from me but I could tell. I wanted to clear things up so that way Simon would go back to speaking to Derek and maybe Simon and I could be friends.

"You sure you're ready?" Melody asked.

"Yea I have to. Derek needs his brother right now, and I know he wants the babies to have their awesome uncle, not a resentful one." I said.

I felt sick again and threw up.

"Do you want bananas?" Melody asked.

"Yes." I said.

Melody left to go get some bananas for me. It was strange but bananas helped with the morning sickness, so I was eating them all the time now when before I rarely wanted to eat bananas.

A couple minutes later, Jaron knocked and came in.

"How's the monkey?" Jaron asked.

"Melody will be back in a minute or two." I said.

"What makes you think I didn't want to know how you were feeling?" Jaron asked.

"Did you really want to know how I was feeling?" I asked.

"No."

"Exactly."

"Well, I was trying to find Melody." Jaron said.

"She's right behind you if you turn around." Melody said.

Jaron turned and muttered something I couldn't hear and Melody wordlessly passed me the bananas and both her and Jaron left.

I ate the bananas and waited for twenty minutes to make sure they were staying down and when I noticed that they were I got up and threw the banana peels in the garbage and went to go find Simon.

Sure enough I found him in his room.

I knocked on his door, I wasn't sure why I did seeing as the door was wide open. I think it was just to give him some advance warning to be ready for a conversation.

"Simon." I said.

Simon didn't even look at me, he just continued with his drawing.

"S-Simon." I said again.

More silence. I was beginning to wonder if it was possible to choke on silence.

"SIMON." I said, louder this time.

His eyes flickered towards me that time.

"Simon, can we please talk?" I asked. "Please?"

"What do you want to say?" Simon asked.

"I want to say that I am s-s-s-sorry f-for hurting y-y-you. T-T-That you shouldn't t-t-take it out on D-Derek. That I didn't m-mean for this to h-happen and that I-I d-don't e-expect you to forgive me, b-but I am a-asking that you try to forgive D-Derek first. H-He needs his b-brother. I d-didn't do any of this t-to hurt you." I said, mentally cursing my stupid stutter.

"I know you're sorry. I blame Derek as much as I blame you because he had the chance to tell me, at any time how he felt about you. This isn't just a one-night thing between the two of you. The both of you love each other and neither of you thought you should tell me until your relationship was like a big bright flashing arrow. I know you didn't mean to get pregnant, that is perfectly clear, if it wasn't before, after hearing you get sick all the time it is now. You didn't mean to hurt me, but you did. The both of you did, a lot. Whether I am acting stupid or not because of my hurt, fine, but I am upset, and I am hurt. You didn't deserve me getting as angry as I did when I found out or me treating you the way I have been but I don't know how to not act like this." Simon said, and by the end I felt like crying because his emotions were clear on his face. I think he was angry more because we didn't tell him. Almost like he feels as if we didn't trust him enough to tell him anything or we didn't care enough to, or even that we didn't tell him because we were trying to protect him, baby him.

"Simon, we didn't tell you because we didn't know what to say. We didn't know what we were. We didn't even know for a while what we felt. I thought I liked you that way but I don't." I said.

"I know. Trust me, I know." Simon muttered.

"S-So w-w-w-what do we d-do?" I asked.

"I try to forgive the both of you and for the time being don't get all lovey dovey relationship in front of me or start picking baby names near me, or whatever you do please make sure Derek does not name one of the kids Simon." Simon said.

"I think Derek and I can manage that." I said. "So are you going to talk to Derek? Minus the arguing?"

"After dinner. I have to think of what to say first." Simon said.

"You rehearse what you say?" I asked.

Simon gave a slight smile and said, "Sometimes."

"That's very strange." I said.

"Most definitely." Simon said.

Simon's head turned to look at the doorway and he said, "Hey Derek."

I looked at the doorway and then from Simon to Derek and said, "I-I should go."

I made my escape in less than 20 seconds, a new record for me because I didn't fall, trip or stutter a reason for my escape.

I went to the kitchen and saw that Melody and Jaron were talking in hushed whispers but I couldn't hear anything, must be a silence spell, and a good one at that.

"Hello? Can you de-silence yourselves?" I asked.

"Okay, we just did." Melody said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and asked what they were talking about.

"Nothing, Nothing. Just our present for you and Derek." Melody said.

"We get a present? Wouldn't it make more sense for the babies to get one?" I asked.

"It's a present you can all share." Jaron said.

"Okay... is this 'present' in any way going to make me want to cause you some harm sometime in the near future?" I asked.

"Only if you don't like the colours." Melody said.

"Okay, is this present a secret and when can I collect?" I asked.

"Yes, and you can collect once this is all over." Melody said.

"Can I guess at what it is?" I asked.

"You can, but we won't tell you if you guess right which kind of defeats the purpose." Jaron said.

I frowned but nodded. I wouldn't get the gift until I had the babies or until this was all over with The Edison Group, both was my bet.

Noah walked in and I noticed he was staying as far away from Melody—and her fists—as much as possible.

"Did you know that Simon and Derek are talking? I think I even saw a few smiles when I passed by." Noah said.

"Smiles? That's a good sign." Melody said.

"Does this mean Simon gets his uncle title back?" Noah asked.

"Well you can still have the uncle title just you are now sharing the title with Simon." I said.

"But I don't want to share." Noah said pouting.

"Deal with it." I said.

"Ah, whatever." Noah said, waving a hand at the end.

"Do you think that everything will be okay between the two of them?" I asked, biting my lip and looking towards the doorway.

"I think that it will take a lot more to tear those two apart." Jaron said.

I knew that Jaron was right. After everything was all said and done Simon and Derek would always be brothers despite the fact that Simon behaved like a whiny, spoiled, little boy and the fact that Derek behaved like a robotic, self-sacrificing, person which if you ask me was something they both should work on. I mean really, who needs to be _that_ concerned about people they care about so much? It's just not healthy if you ask me.

"You're right." I mumbled.

I wished my mother was here, she would know what to do, she always did when I was younger.

I saw a faint shimmer behind Jaron and heard a voice but didn't understand a word of what the voice was saying.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

"Is there a ghost somewhere in the room? Because if there is please tell me I don't want to walk through someone, It's very rude." Noah said.

"Like you care about being rude." Melody said.

"To the dead, I do." Noah said.

The same voice, a little stronger, but all I could make out was that the voice was female.

"E-E-Excuse me? But can you please show yourself?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

Nothing.

The shimmer, the voice, it all went away. It was strange but it felt like with the loss of the voice and shimmer that I had lost something more important.

"Are you alright?" Melody asked me. I was getting quite tired of people asking me if I was alright, but I just nodded in response despite my sudden feeling of emptiness.

"You're sure?" Jaron asked, looking at me with concern.

"I am sure... I think." I said.

"Did the ghost say something?" Noah asked.

"Nothing I could hear, I am not even completely sure it was a ghost to be honest. Normally ghosts try to mess with you for a little bit and then let you see them or you have to make them show themselves, this felt different." I said.

"Try calling for the ghost or voice or spirit or whatever the hell it was." Melody suggested.

I nodded and imagined in my head the shimmer and the tone of the voice and put in a little power asking to see it. Nothing.

Why can't the thing show up already? I wanted to see it. I needed to see it.

I tried and tried but I couldn't.

"Why can't I just see the damn thing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Melody said. "I found a penny if you want to make a wish?"

Melody smiled.

I rolled my eyes, took the penny and said, "I wish to see whatever that shimmer was before."

A few seconds later a woman was standing in front of me, I swore I was about to go into shock, it wasn't the fact that everyone else could see the woman, it wasn't the fact that she was breathing, it wasn't the long strawberry-blonde hair, the blue eyes, or the clothes, it was who this woman was that was shocking.

"M-M-Mom?" I asked, stuttering.

"One hell of a magic penny..." Noah said.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Jaron said.

Melody just stared open-mouthed.


	10. Hello Mom

So if I say that I'm sorry, will I be forgiven? In my defence school is an instrument designed to torture and make us all stupider not smarter. So hopefully this chapter isn't a big disappointment. Let me know if it was or wasn't, see what happens when I don't update in a while? I get nervous about whether or not I was a total fail. Next chapter, we find out why Jaron has his nightmares and is the way he is. You know, the mostly silent guy that tries to avoid conflict but can never seem to manage it. It'll be in his point of view, it'll be like Christmas to me. I would say like a birthday, but nothing good ever happens on my birthday...or Christmas for that matter...so...um...just enjoy the disclaimer and chapter?

**DISCLAIMER: *I'm talking to Simon and Derek, a brotherly love special (Ever seen that show? It's hilarious.)**

Derek: I'm not going to say it, I shouldn't have to.

Simon: YOU SHOULD! It's your fault.

Me: What are we talkin' about boys?

Derek: Who invited you? Get lost!

Simon: Yeah really. Go.

Me: I just need someone to say who really owns Darkest Powers.

Derek: Not this. AGAIN. Melody told me you were stalking Kelley Armstrong's characters, I mean really, leave us alone, you already wrote in Chloe getting pregnant. What are you going to do now? Bring someone back to life?

Simon: You really didn't read the last chapter did you?

Derek: I was busy so I just put a bookmark on the page, why?

Simon: Dude, Chloe's mom is totally back.

Derek: What! *Stares open-mouthed*

Simon: Yeah dude. I know.

Me: UGH! You morons are impossible! I don't own Darkest Powers *feels something hit back of her head* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

Simon: I'm not a moron.

Me: Really? You're not? I have the ability to write you off a cliff and you threw something at me. So smart slimeon. Very smart.

Simon: NO! Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers! Jessica owns nothing! I DID THE DISCLAIMER! I DID THE DISCLAIMER! *sobs*

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

"Do you think that the penny only had one wish in it? Because if it has another one, I want it." Noah said.

"M-Mom? H-H-How? U-Um, w-what?" I asked.

"The babies. They created the penny because you weren't wishing strong enough when you were only thinking." My mom said.

"I w-w-wished?" I asked, stuttering, still very shocked at my mother's appearance.

"You wished I was here. Something about me always knowing what to do, but it wasn't strong enough, so the babies created the penny so your intent would be wishing." My mom said.

"But Melody had the penny." I said, very confused as to what was going on.

"They only had to make it appear, and they seemed to think that Melody would give it to you, so they put it in her pocket." My mom said.

"So you're alive?" I asked, getting more confused the more I thought about this.

"Yes and no. I can breathe, have a heartbeat, and have a physical form but I cannot stay like this and live out my life. I am just here until you realize that you are doing fine without me." My mom said.

"Then I think you'll be here for a while." I said.

"I don't think so." My mom said.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, walking into the room, Derek close behind.

"The babies created the penny from hell and brought Chloe's mom back to life for a short time." Jaron said.

Both Simon and Derek wore almost identical expressions of shock.

"Did anyone ever give either of you 'the talk'?" My mom asked both Derek and I.

I blushed many shades of red, and Derek wasn't much better off.

"W-W-Well a-a-at school." I said.

My mom buried her face in her hands and said, though slightly muffled, "Schools. Stupid schools."

I was unsure of what to say. I was pregnant, on the run from mad scientist-type supernaturals, and in love with a werewolf. I felt like I was a disappointment to her.

"So…do you know anything about the babies?" Melody asked my mom.

My mom sighed, looked at Melody and said, "Just that they're very powerful. Derek and Chloe are powerful, so their children are powerful too, even more so because of the genetic modifications and the combining of two supernatural races."

"So is the afterlife like one big information centre?" Melody asked.

We all looked at her like she had gone a little crazy.

"What? You're not even a little curious as to how she knows all this? Or even what the afterlife is like?" Melody asked.

"I am, at least a little bit, as long as if by a little I mean a lot." Simon said.

"I can't say what the afterlife is like; it's one of the rules." My mom said.

"There are rules? What's the penalty if you break one?" Simon asked.

"Eternity in hell. What do you think? I'd just be unable to say more. I'd stop talking right in the middle of the word without intending to do so and would only be able to talk again if it had no connection to what the afterlife was like." My mom said.

Tori came into the room and looked at me and then my mom and walked back out and screamed, "Chloe's mom is back from the dead and in the kitchen, don't be rude! Come say hello!"

Let me just say that she had more than a few people glaring at the back of her head as she walked back to her room.

Amelia was the first one there with a positive comment, "You must really want to lecture Chloe right now, huh?"

Andrew was next; Ivy and Ava following close behind.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Saunders." Ava said.

"Is it Mrs. Saunders if she's dead?" Noah asked.

We all glared at him.

"What? So Melody gets to ask whatever she wants and we all look at her like we do someone that forgot to take their crazy meds, but I can't?" Noah asked.

"Exactly. Good boy." Melody said, petting his head.

"Is it always like this?" My mom whispered to me.

"Usually." I whispered back in reply.

"Is someone, at some point, going to tell me what happened?" Andrew asked.

"The oh so mystical, magical penny that my godchildren conjured up." Melody said.

"They created something?" Andrew asked, clearly shocked.

"They're powerful." Ivy observed.

"We know that, we knew that when they used super senses, or when they floated, or now when they brought a person back to life." Andrew said.

"Technically I'm not back from the dead fully, think of it as if I've been living in Canada for the past 10 or so years and never called or visited and am just dropping in for a little bit to say hello and lecture my daughter that is now a mother about safe sex, and then have her realize that she can do everything and then I'll go back to living it up with the loons in the downtown areas, and wow I now have a body, I think I'm thirsty." My mom said, moving to find a glass of water.

My mouth almost dropped, I had forgotten how outgoing my mom was. She was never afraid of making a fool of herself or talking about strange things. In many ways, she was like a child, except when it came to responsibilities; she was always good with stuff like that.

"I like her." Melody said.

"You like everybody." Jaron said, hugging her.

"Not true dude. She doesn't like me." Noah said. "Oh how my nose will never again be the same."

"I'm not the only person that has ever punched your nose, there were all the times I did, then the time Tori did, and Jaron did a few times, and that time Amelia did. See, many many times, not all my fault." Melody said.

"Can I talk to my daughter at some point?" My mom asked, interrupting the talk about Noah's nose, which in my opinion was a little more to the right than it should be, but I wasn't going to say that to him.

Everyone cleared out, with the exception of Derek, stubborn big guy that one.

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered. I jumped, not noticing him move behind me and I whispered, "No, not really."

"Want me to stay?" Derek offered.

"Derek, it'll include girl talk and if you want me to give you _the talk_ as well…" My mom trailed off, leaving him to fill in the rest.

Derek gave a grimace and looked back at me in a way that said, '_I'll stay if you need me, but do you really need me? Think wisely, as there is a good chance I will never be the same after this.'_

"Derek, it's okay. Go, run, jog, watch Tori poke Simon with a sharp stick, whatever." I said.

"I'll go, somewhere, anywhere." Derek said. I wasn't surprised to hear the front door close a few minutes later.

My mother and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"So he seems…werewolfy." My mom said.

"Mom, do you dislike werewolves just like Aunt Lauren?" I asked.

"No. I just don't have any adjectives to describe him with, except for the over protectiveness." My mom said.

I sighed.

"Want to talk about him? Or we can talk about sex, safe sex. Or the topic of triplets. Or your new friends. Or necromancy, or my brother, or anything. The list can go on and on." My mom said.

"Okay. Derek's really smart, like not how every girl in love says that the boy she loves is smart, he actually is, he takes math at college levels even. He's very fast and has good reflexes which are good because he can catch me if I fall, and we both know how often that happens. Derek is arrogant a lot of the time, and at times I just want to punch him, and at other times I just want to hug him. Derek is protective of those he cares about and self-sacrificing if it means helping those he cares about. Umm…I love him." I said.

My mom smiled and said, "It's nice to know that you're not falling down as much as you used to."

"Are you disappointed in me?" I asked.

"For?"

"Are you really asking?"

My mom gave a short laugh and said, "I am not disappointed, but that is not to say that I'm in any way happy about this. You're supposed to have a baby when you're ready, both financially and when you're able to do the best you can to provide for a baby. And right now, you're on the run and it's not just one baby, but three that you're a mother to. This isn't the best thing for them so I can't say that I'm happy about this because that's not completely true. I also happen to think that you and Derek will do the best you can and what does make me happy is that Derek will be there for you and them no matter what. He loves you and I guess this is how the cards were dealt."

"Mom, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, groaning.

"There isn't a guidebook. You just have to do the best you can. If that means skipping down the stairs holding hands with two children while one child floats above then so be it." My mom said.

"That's not funny." I said scowling.

"I didn't intend it to be."

I groaned and put my head in my hands.

My mom started again, "I did also mention that I was going to give you _the talk_ so here it is, specially designed for having sex with a werewolf," I turned bright red, "you'll need to use birth control, condoms aren't a good idea with werewolves, high chance that they'll break or disintegrate with the fevers they run when they need to change into wolves. You'll need to be really careful around umm…mating season; their sperm count is higher than normal to try to get their chosen mate pregnant."

Please stop, please, please.

"Good thing about werewolves, they can't get STD's, so if Derek does cheat—which I doubt—you won't need to worry about yourself that way. Do I need to give you the human version?"

"No." I said, I was a brighter red than a tomato by now and I was sure my mom was laughing at me on the inside.

"Use both types of protection if the person you're sleeping with isn't a werewolf. Now was that so painful?"

"Awkward. Yes. Painful. No." I said.

She gave a small smile and said, "So, tell me about everything I missed."

That was how we spent the rest of the day and most of the night. I told her about everything she missed—literally. I started from everything I could remember about the years after her funeral until now.

It was sometime around three in the morning; Derek had joined in on the conversation a couple of hours ago, I could tell that mom liked him. Melody had joined in an hour ago; mom was quite fond of her.

I felt a little flutter, that was it, just a small flutter in my stomach, almost like butterflies, but I knew it was them.

I smiled, probably the biggest smile I'd ever given. I really was a mom, even if they weren't born yet, and soon enough, even if some people did insult me for it, everyone else would know it as well.

My mom looked at me and smiled just as big as I was smiling, she knew what happened. Derek and Melody just looked confused.

My mom got up, hugged me and whispered, "I have to go."

"What? Mom? You're leaving?" I asked.

"I have to. You'll do fine." She looked at Derek and I. "The both of you.

I hugged her back and she whispered again, "No more children until you're thirty."

"Mom!"

"Thirty-one."

"Mom!"

"What? You already have triplets."

She faded away and the last thing I heard was her tinkling laugh. I felt a feeling of emptiness when she was gone. I felt like I needed her still, but I also felt that I could do this. I guess I was going to find out if I really could.


	11. Jaron's Past

So really, the babies didn't kick. Consider it moving or growing flutters or something, but definitely not kicking yet. She's only technically somewhere between 3 and 3 and a half months.  
So in other news, this chapter has a lot of seriousness in it and I hope that you will want to give review hugs to Jaron because he really needs them. I tried to post this yesterday but I had to transfer it to a different file type because you know how when you buy a laptop and there is only a free trial of microsoft office and all that stuff because the people that program the laptops are lazy? Well yeah, mine ran out and I couldn't add to it or anything and then I had to download the openoffice thing after I cussed out the laptop :D and now I should stop rambling and get to the disclaimer and chapter because I have to write some stuff down for english class so I can analyize a movie tomorrow. Okay, my gym teacher was absent yesterday and some girl in my class braided my hair really well, shame I had to take it out :D Kay, done.

**DISCLAIMER: *Chloe is trying on her pants***

Chloe: They don't fit.

Me: You're pregnant. That's what happens.

Chloe: Can't you make me like one of those girls on that show _I didn't know I was pregnant _and have me not gain weight?

Me: Wanna have your babies in a toilet too?

Chloe: *GLARES* No. You're just cranky because you own nothing but a fanfiction account and some new furniture.

Me: I know! I got this new bookcase, and wanted this desk but it was all sold out so I have to wait a week...wait...what am I forgetting? Darn. It's always something.

Chloe: THE DISCLAIMER!

Me: Right. Me no owny Darkest Powers or the characters you recognize from Kelley Armstrong's books. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong.

* * *

Jaron's Point of View (7 weeks)

"For how much longer do you think that she'll keep herself in her depression?" Melody asked.

"She's not in a depression Mel, she's just sad." I said.

Melody pouted and said, "I don't want her to be sad."

I wrapped an arm around her as she put her head on my shoulder. We were sitting on the bed in my room and Melody was talking about Chloe and ways to get her to feel better. Since Chloe's mom had left last week Chloe had been very sad. Chloe had gained something from the experience, she knew that she could do this, at least better than she did before, but she still missed her mom. It was hard to lose her mom the first time, but to lose her a second time after just getting her back for not even a day, well, Chloe was heartbroken.

"She needs to feel what she needs to." I said, shrugging at the end.

"Can't we just speed it up? She at least got to see her mom again and got to get the talk, a very embarrassing one from what I was told." Melody said.

Melody never was one to know how to be patient.

"Melody, you have to wait for her to be okay. I know you love her like a sister, but sometimes even you can't make her feel better. Maybe if you give her some space and actually spend some time with me and not research baby stuff, I'd feel better too." I said.

"Okay. One day of no baby researching. I pinky promise." Melody said, holding her pinky out.

I gave her an eye roll, but still held out my pinky for her to complete her pinky promise.

I remember the first time she got me to make a pinky promise. I looked at her like she was insane and she looked at me like I was for not agreeing to the pinky promise right away.

_***Flashback - A little over a year ago***_

_I was just staring at her. Had I heard right? Was she serious about a pinky promise? Apparently she was because she was holding a pinky out and looking at me like I should do the same. She wasn't a child anymore so was she really going to make me pinky promise her that I would never put myself in danger like that again?_

_Earlier today we had to go find a girl named Emy. She had the power to steal the powers of other people, but it didn't always work out well and it didn't always have the ability to be controlled. Emy had accidentally stolen the powers of a fire half-demon that was working for The Edison Group and lit the foster home she was staying at on fire. Emy had gotten out, but I went in to get the other two children out of the house, almost getting myself killed in the process. It was only the result of a quick spell Melody had cast that prevented me from getting killed._

"_I did the right thing. I saved the two kids." I said._

"_We could have saved them anyway. Using intelligent plans, not that run in and almost get crushed by falling bits of building that you had going for you. I like being crazy as much as the next person, but there's a difference between crazy and stupid. So pinky promise me that you'll never do it again." Melody said._

_***Flashback Over***_

In the end I caved in and made the pinky promise, which was a first of many future pinky promises I would have had to make. If I had known what giving in to one pinky promise would have meant I would have ran away and hid until Melody forgot.

"See. Now I'm all yours for the day. See why we do this?" Melody said with the brightest smile on her face that I couldn't help but smile myself and say, "Sure Melody."

Melody went to check on everybody quickly and told Andrew and Silas that we would be gone for a while. Melody and I went into the city and to a movie theatre, we watched a movie called _Letters To Juliet. _It was Melody's choice and it wasn't a bad movie, but it wasn't that great either. It just felt good to get out of the house though, no matter what we were doing.

We got back to the house sometime around seven and usually I went to sleep later but I was hoping that with the good mood I was in right now I could get some sleep in without having nightmares so I told Melody that I was going to get some sleep. Everyone else found my sleeping habits strange, but Melody knew so she didn't find anything strange about it.

I got to my room and undressed until I was just in my jeans and I laid down and waited for sleep.

* * *

_There was a little seven year old boy in the corner of the room. The little boy had dark brown eyes, black hair, pale skin, and he was so terrified that he was shaking. He listened to the screaming of his parents and didn't understand why they stayed together if they hated each other so much. Wouldn't it just be so much easier for them and him if they got a divorce?_

"_Why don't you just get off your lazy ass and get to work! Huh? Oh right. You don't have a job!" The boy's mother shouted at her husband. The boy could clearly hear what his mother was saying through the walls because the walls in the apartment were so thin that he could hear everything even when they thought he couldn't, not that they'd care if he heard._

"_I don't care! Why would I work to support you and **your **son!" The boy's father shouted in retort to what the mother had said._

_The boy began to cry as he continued to hear more and more of what his parents were arguing about. It was usually about money, alcohol, or about the fact that the boy's 'father' wasn't really his father. He learned this when he was about four and he asked his father to buy him something at the store and his father told him that he should go and ask his real father because he wasn't his real father. The boy had gone and asked his mother the next day, "Who's my real daddy? Dad told me he wasn't mine." The boy's mother then had slapped him across the face so hard that the boy fell to the floor in tears. She told him never to ask that question ever again._

_He wanted to go to sleep, but knew that he couldn't with all the noise and knew that he wasn't allowed to ask for them to stop yelling or to quiet down or they'd hit him some more._

_At one in the morning they still hadn't stopped yelling at each other. At any other place, in any other neighbourhood, someone would have called the police when they heard the parents screaming or when they heard the boy screaming out in pain, but that wasn't how it worked in this neighbourhood. Nobody gave a damn who screamed in this neighbourhood._

_The boy was now laying in bed waiting for them to stop. He heard glass crashing into a wall followed by more shouts and screams, but he thought nothing of it, they threw things all the time. A loud smash, a bang, a scream, and the sound of someone falling was heard. Shortly later, the sound of someone rushing about the apartment to pack things was heard. It wasn't the person rushing around to take things and leave him that the boy was scared about, his parents left him home alone all the time, it was the fact that he only heard one person moving around that scared him._

_When he was sure that the person had left, he crept out of his room carefully and went to his parents' room._

_He looked at the scene before him and felt tears welling up in his eyes because right in front of him was a body. His mom's body, but she wasn't in it anymore. Her eyes were frozen open and there was a pool of blood beneath her head. There were broken objects all over the room, but he saw his baseball bat that his 'father' had taken away from him when he tried to defend himself with it, covered in blood._

_He fell to the ground crying. He wasn't sure why he did, his mother was just as bad as his father, but at least she had an obligation by blood to take care of him. He knew that his father wasn't coming back, not now, not ever and he also knew that his real father wouldn't magically appear either now that his mother was dead. He was truly all alone._

I woke up in a panic and then the nightmare flooded back to me. It always took a minute or two for the nightmare to come back to me. I don't know why I even cared to find out if it was the same nightmare or not, but I did. If only to be able to say for just one night that I didn't have the same nightmare.

I was breathing heavily and I felt Melody creep into my room and sit on my bed and then ask if I was okay.

"Yeah," I breathed out, "was I screaming too loud?"

"No. Derek told me that you were tossing, turning, and whimpering in your sleep and that you were going to wake up soon." Melody said.

Derek's superhuman hearing was a good thing or a bad thing, depending on the time. Right now it was a good thing. Derek knew I had nightmares but he kept the knowledge to himself and didn't try to find out what they were about because that was my business and I had a right to my secrets as long as they didn't have the potential to harm us all.

"Was it the same dream?" Melody asked as she moved my sweat plastered hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Melody frowned, slipped under the covers next to me and put her head on my chest.

I naturally moved my arms around her and asked, "What time is it?"

"A little after eleven at night." Melody answered.

"About four hours of sleep before a nightmare. Progress." I mumbled.

"It'll get better." Melody said, trying to reassure me.

I wasn't sure if it would. It had been over ten years and I was still having nightmares. I was the little boy in my dreams. My mom was a human that had worked for The Edison Group and cheated on her husband with some sorcerer who was my real father. Her husband obviously didn't like the fact that I wasn't his, but I was sure that things had started going downhill between them before I was born, because if they hadn't I doubted that she would have cheated on him and gotten pregnant with me. She thought that the sorcerer loved her when he really didn't and I think that my father did love her, but when she had me and it turned out that I wasn't his, well...I think he stopped and she just became his obsession and possession to abuse and soon after she just stopped and gave in to the anger he made her feel. He killed her and took off. He was found when I was ten years old, he has a child of his own out there, so I guess his daughter is like my sister of sorts, but not by blood. She's probably about 9 or 10 by now.

"Maybe." I said, really not believing it.

After my mom was murdered I was put in foster care. A few of the families got me to see a few therapists about my dreams and they tried to talk me to death. Here's my opinion on the mental medical people, the lowest on the food chain are therapists, they don't prescribe anything and they make you talk to the point where you get a sore throat, if it ever is a requirement that a person needs to see one I recommend that they bring water. The people above the therapists are the psychiatrists, they still talk to you but they're pill poppers and will give the patient every pill on the rainbow, water is still recommended to swallow the pills. Above the psychiatrists are the psychologists and they're usually more expensive, but that's just because they have the potential to actually help. I've learned that this stereotype is actually quite accurate, about 93% accurate to be honest. How did I get that percentage? I made it up.

"It will." Melody said. She couldn't really say much more because Derek could hear and I didn't really want people to know how I grew up. I wasn't ashamed of my past really, I just didn't want the sympathy of people. More people seemed to show sympathy at the fact that from the age of seven to the age of sixteen I was in foster care. Those people probably weren't ever in foster care so they wouldn't know, but really, most of the homes aren't that bad. The last home I was at before I came to the safehouse was a great home, my sort of foster mother or foster grandmother was an eighty-three year old woman named Agatha. She was funny and acted like the perfect grandmother. She had been raising foster children since she was forty because she couldn't have had children herself and she loved to bake. When I came into my powers at fifteen she was the first person I told and showed. I'll never forget her reaction because it was shocking. She smiled, hugged me and said, "I keep telling you that you're special. Now will you believe it?"

She died four months after my sixteenth birthday. The funeral turnout was shocking. Forty-three years of raising foster children added up. Every single living foster child showed up. Some of them even had to miss work and fly in but they did it in an instant for her.

I grumbled something as Melody and I just held each other. I didn't regret the choice I made to come to the safehouse and fight against The Edison Group when Andrew contacted me. I knew what was right and what was wrong, and I wanted to help. Something Agatha always thought that I should do with my powers. Help people.

A few minutes passed and I felt Melody's body relax into sleep. She really did look like an angel when she slept. I told her this once and she laughed and said, "So I'm a Devil by day, an Angel by night and you're an Angel by day, a Devil by night. True opposites come together."

Heck if that weren't the truth.


	12. Fruit Salad Scent and Shopping

I absolutely hate end of the school year exams and busy work, like really? Why must it be that way? My math teacher is evil too, she reviewed over everything that _**WASN'T**_ on the exam and then when I saw the exam I was like, "WHAT THE HELL?" and now I feel the need to say that all teachers are evil and they carpool together using hell portals.  
This chapter is basically a relaxing chapter, one where friendships expand and everyone is just resting. I figure that this will be needed considering last chapter and the gore to come in the next chapter, yeah, next chapter will be violence and blood so just warning you now...

**DISCLAIMER:** *Sitting on my bed using my laptop*

Me: Yes, it will be perfect!

*Melody sneaks up behind me* (That creeper! :D)

Melody: What will?

Me: HOLY HELL! MEL! I'M BUSY! GO AWAY!

Melody: YOU NEED TO DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER GENIUS!

Me: I don't own Darkest Powers, it belongs to Kelley Armstrong...and I just found out lately that some girl in a couple of my classes has a fanfiction account :D more people, more people to use fanfiction, wonderful site... ACT NOW AND WE'LL THROW IN A SHAMWOW!

* * *

Chloe's Point of View (8 weeks)

Yes! Finally! It wouldn't be too hard for anyone to figure out I was happy, but if a clue is needed, this is it: No more spending hours in the bathroom. Yes, I, Chloe Saunders, have finally stopped having morning sickness, at least for the time being, and I was really hoping that it would stay that way.

"THAT IS MY SHIRT!" I heard Tori scream as she chased someone down the hall outside my door. I wondered how long it would take before something exploded and whose fault it would be, and that in turn made me question how 'safe' this 'safehouse' really was. I mean really? How often can things get blown up before this place will crumble to the ground with us inside?

"Hey supergirl! Tori and Amelia are finally having their first best friend fight. It'll be a good one, want to watch with me?" Melody asked after she had came into my room.

I hated that nickname. Supergirl. I earned it after I was dubbed invincible by Ava. I was pretty sure that if I was in a building with a bomb and it blew up I would go splat, so the name made no sense, but I wasn't planning to test that theory.

"Nope, I really don't think so. Just be sure to tell me if someone causes an indoor rainstorm, I just took a shower." I said.

"Okay!" Melody said before running out the door, the door slamming behind her.

I laughed at her craziness and fell back on my bed. I was sure that her craziness would never change from 17 to 57.

I heard shouts and the sound of spells being thrown and other people coming up the stairs to see what was going on.

I laughed again and went through my clothes, trying and failing to find something other than PJs to wear. My jeans were either too tight or too snug now that I had finally started gaining weight. Almost all my shirts now lifted up slightly or felt awkward when I wore them, so loose, elastic, baggy clothes were all I wore comfortably, and that wouldn't do because at some point I would probably need to leave the house. I looked somewhere between three and three and a half months pregnant, but there was no way of knowing for sure what the exact progress of the babies was because of the lack of medical equipment. I was kind of glad to be out of the 'hot' stage—Noah's words, much to Derek's obvious anger and Simon's obvious laughter—and kind of not. I liked the look it gave me, I got more curvy and developed and my hair became longer and silkier, but at least Noah will shut up once I gain more weight, which means that Derek is a lot less likely to kill him. A non-murdering Derek makes for a happy me.

It got quiet and since there were no shouts of 'She's dead!' or 'She's dying!' I figured it was safe to leave my room.

I looked carefully in both directions, like a person would when crossing the street, only I was doing it for the sole purpose of checking what the perimeters were for the possible war zone.

I looked a few times and after a minute decided that it was safe and took a few steps when I thought I heard someone near me, I breathed naturally and could swear that I smelt the smell of forest so I was sure that it was Derek because Derek is, well, Derek. Probably the only person that spends enough time in forests to have the good kind of forest smells on him, the smell of pine, clean bark, and a mix of fresh rain.

"Hey Derek." I said, not turning around.

"You can hear me?" Derek asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why? Are you hoping for me to ignore you?" I asked jokingly. I looked around me and saw nothing; there was no Derek anywhere, not behind me or in front of me. I looked through the door closest to me and saw nothing. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't be…he wasn't dead…was he?

I felt light headed and felt almost like I was being suffocated.

"Chloe! Calm down." Derek said, and the forest smell became stronger and I saw Derek, but that didn't explain what just happened. It wasn't until he took me by the shoulders and told me to breathe that I realized he was still alive.

I took a few quick breaths and asked, "What the hell was that?" I didn't care about the use of my words because I had just thought that Derek was dead, so I really don't think that it mattered much.

"I was downstairs. You said 'Hey Derek' and I looked and saw that you weren't around so I asked if you could hear me. Do you remember that?" Derek asked.

I nodded.

"As a werewolf, I am more sensitive to the scents of my pack, like you and Simon. I think that as the babies grow, their abilities will become yours as long as their lives are connected to yours. The boys will be werewolves so their extra senses are becoming yours and it's beginning with me because I am part of their pack." Derek said.

I nodded. Derek wasn't dead, that was good news.

"So…I'm pretty sure that Melody will be considered pack, what's her scent?" I asked, wanting to be prepared. I wasn't prepared for his answer though.

"Fruit salad." Derek said without hesitation.

I started laughing and said between giggles, "Fruit salad? Seriously?"

Derek shuffled uncomfortably and said, "Yeah, she smells like fruit. I don't know why she does, but she smells like assorted fruits."

I just laughed more, and it didn't help me much when Melody skipped up the stairs happily after hearing my laughter, it only made it funnier because I was right about her being considered pack. The fruit salad conclusion wasn't far off.

"What?" Melody asked, confused as to why I was laughing at her.

"She's laughing because your scent resembles fruit salad closely." Derek said.

"I smell like I bathe in Fruitopia?" Melody asked.

"That's one way of putting it." I said, finally getting my laughter under control.

Melody hooked her right arm through my left and we went down to the kitchen, followed by Derek who was mumbling something about long days.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Jaron, who looked from Melody to me and then to Derek for an explanation.

"They're very happy today." Derek said.

"I see that." Jaron said. "So we're at the _happy _stage now?"

"I think so." Derek said.

The looks on their faces were almost identical expressions of horror and happiness. They were happy that we were happy, but horrified at what we would do because of the happiness.

There was a little silent talking between them, and to be honest, it was getting annoying.

"We need to find some better clothes for Chloe, we have shopping to do and we need her to be comfortable." Melody said.

"Melody, don't we have to go shopping for the _thing_ for the _thing_ we're getting for Derek and Chloe?" Jaron said.

"We can go tomorrow, and we have to ask _them_ about the _thing_ first, and then the _things_ for the _thing_." Melody said.

Jaron rolled his eyes. I felt some sympathy for him; he had to learn all these alternative languages so that he would be able to keep things secret from people, on the other hand, what the heck was this 'thing' that they were talking about? They were going to tell me, and if they didn't tell me they would tell Derek and then _he'd_ tell me.

"What the hell are the two of you talking about?" Derek asked suspiciously.

Derek wasn't one for surprises, that point was driven in home a while ago, and faced with the option of knowing or not knowing one…well he preferred to know.

"The present we're getting for the five of you!" Melody said cheerily. Melody was practically bouncing with excitement.

"You'll like it, but I'm not so sure about the colours." Jaron said.

"A little sharing might be in order for a little while…preferably with us." Melody said.

"I want better clues." I said, trying to work a pout. Derek's face softened so I knew it worked on him, but he wasn't the target audience, unfortunately the target audience found my attempt amusing. Jaron was holding in laughter, while Melody laughed outright.

"Nice try." Melody said.

I frowned and said, "One day."

"One day never." Jaron said.

"So we need to hunt down some comfortable clothes for Chloe." Melody said, for once staying on track.

* * *

Thirty minutes, an elaborate scheme, and a stolen pair of clothes later the four of us found ourselves leaving.

"She's going to kill me!" I whisper-shouted as the four of us carefully escaped out of the house.

Melody and I distracted Alexa while Derek and Jaron went through her clothes and found something that would fit me comfortably. Melody and I got stuck with the distraction because Derek and Jaron's social skills weren't exactly very good, and by that, I mean they would stare and creep her out and we'd get busted because she'd run to hide from them, though I was quite sure she'd feel more of a creepy feeling if she figured out that they'd been rifling through her clothes.

"She won't kill you," Derek said quietly "but you might get killed if Melody is the one driving."

"Hey!" Melody shouted being the only one not concerned if we were caught.

"Well it's true." Derek said.

"What you think that you could do better?" Melody asked.

"Okay! I'm the one driving." Jaron said, obviously wanting to avoid conflict.

We found Andrew's van and using Melody's copy of keys we unlocked it and got in. I actually just found out this morning that Melody had a copy of everyone's keys, home, car, and otherwise. Melody had a keyring like a janitor, with over twenty keys, I wasn't planning to count them all, and they were labelled too. The keys that were for vehicles were marked with a small piece of blue tape, red tape for homes, yellow for establishments, I wasn't going to ask how she got those, and one key that was marked with green but she refused to tell me what it opened.

"Okay, so we shop for two hours, maybe three, then some food, an hour more of shopping, and then we drive to a wonderful camp ground where Derek changes into a wolf for his enjoyment." Melody said as we started pulling out.

"What about Jaron? Everyone gets to do something they want to do today but him." I said.

"Trust me, he'll get to _do_ something he wants to do today." Melody said with a grin. I blushed at the double meaning in her words, and Derek undoubtedly was making a mental note to go for a long run later that evening. Jaron straightened up and seemed to be in a better mood, gee, wonder why. You'd think that I'd be a lesson for them, but nope. Nothing.

"We also need to do some baby shopping too! We know that there are two boys and one girl so it doesn't matter what colours we buy because no matter what one of the babies will wear it." Melody said, looking back from her seat in the front.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to be used as a packing ox today?" Derek asked in a tone that said he was sure he would be, but was hoping he was wrong.

"Because you will be, you'll be making frequent trips out to the car." Melody said.

"But Mel, why can't Jaron do it?" Derek asked. I smiled, he used her nickname, he was making friends and playing nice for once.

Jaron was giving him a look through the mirror that can only be described as '_traitor!' _and Derek pretended not to see him.

"Don't worry Derek, he'll be helping too." Melody said.

She just loves her torture methods, it's like legal slavery or legal torture.

"Someone does need to carry our things when you're out to the car, and carry them if your hands get full, and he has to help select out baby blankets." Melody said.

I wanted to point out that getting ready for these babies would be very difficult because we didn't even know where the babies would be living once they were born, so how could we prepare much, but Melody seemed set on getting some stuff today and to be honest, I wanted to pick some things too, it gave me some sense of control.

"Can we go baby furniture shopping today?" Melody asked.

Both Derek and I groaned. Clothes were one thing, furniture was completely another thing.

"What?" Melody asked.

"No baby furniture shopping. You do it." I said.

Melody smiled and looked like she wanted to run out of the car at superspeed and rob baby stores just to get everything in sight. We had stopped at a red light and while Melody had the wheels turning in her head Jaron was hitting his head against the steering wheel.

"Why? Why? Why?" Jaron just kept repeating until a few seconds before he had to continue driving. I could see why the idea of Melody buying all the baby furniture wasn't appealing to him, if Melody was buying the furniture then he was putting it together and Melody knew how to go overboard.

Melody rolled her eyes and turned on the radio and the rest of the trip passed with Melody talking about stores I'd never even heard of and the tunes of the 90's.

When Derek and I were getting out of the car he whispered, "Jaron has got to be the most patient male on the planet."

"I agree." I whispered putting my hand in his, much to the happiness of Melody, she liked it when Derek and I acted like a couple.

Jaron put his arm around Melody's waist and the four of us went into the mall. True to Melody's word, fifty minutes in and Derek was being treated like a delivery truck, fill him up and send him off.

We came to a very scary piercing place and Jaron said that he'd be back and we could go on without him if we wanted to and he'd catch up. I was okay with that, the place was scary and Jaron knew everybody there by name and they all seemed to know him so I was sure that he would be fine by himself. I wondered what else he would get pierced though. That guy was like a walking ring display. How much more metal can he possibly fit on his body? I would never want to be behind Jaron in a line-up for metal detectors, I really wouldn't.

"Twenty minutes!" Melody called after him but I wasn't sure whether or not he heard her.

We continued on through the mall, so far we hadn't found anything for me. The babies had the entire rainbow of spring collections and I couldn't find anything. For me, maternity wear was needed for me and everything was so fluffy and pink and happy. Mothers to be aren't all rainbows and sunshine so how was it that the wear resembled something that comes out of the land of unicorns?

"Can I go out to the van now?" Derek asked from behind all the things he was carrying.

"What? Yeah. Sure. Hurry back." Melody said.

Derek got out of there as fast as he could.

"Are you sure he's going to come back?" I asked.

"Yeah, if only to make sure you won't do any heavy lifting." Melody said.

"Okay, can we find anything that looks normal?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we could just get some of those shirts that are really stretchy around the stomach and some undershirts for them, that way you won't be required to look like a pixie puff." Melody said.

Pixie puff? Harsh.

"For pants?" I asked.

"We'll work on that but I think sweatpants are the best you can hope for, and preferably the ones with the adjustable waistband." Melody said.

So we started looking through shirts and frequently Melody and I debated over what shirts would be better, and at some point she decided that she would be getting new clothes too.

We were discussing purple vs. black in shirts when Jaron came up and Melody just put both shirts in his hands as her way of hello, he had been gone over thirty minutes. I looked at him, he didn't seem to have any new piercings, but that just meant that it wasn't anywhere visible.

Melody and I continued shopping and soon enough Derek came back from his trip to the van to unload our round of purchases.

"You're back." Derek said to a Jaron that was trying to hold everything Melody was tossing into his arms. I wasn't even completely sure if she was looking at what she was buying, or who she was even buying this stuff for. She bounced from rack to rack, some stuff for me and then her. There was guaranteed to be stuff that she bought for me that I would never wear in my lifetime, but there were also some really nice clothes so I would let her have her happiness.

"Any chance that she'll stop once we fill the van?" Derek asked.

"No, she just puts things on hold in the event of that happening." Jaron said. Jaron was trying to follow Melody in the direction of the cashier. The effort he was making was a nice attempt, I'll give him that.

"Derek, go and help him." I said.

"He'll be fine." Derek said, and not even a minute later Jaron hit the side of a shelf.

I gave him a look and Derek admitted defeat and helped Jaron. Melody just impatiently waited by the cashier and the cashier looked on with an amused expression.

We finished shopping and both Derek and Jaron gave me a begging look. I took their looks to mean that they wanted mercy and thankfully I was practically starving so I had a reason to put the shopping on hold.

"Hey, Mel, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" I asked.

"Sure, Derek and Jaron will just go out to the van and drop off our stuff and then we can go get some food." Melody said.

The two tired boys started their walk to the van and as they passed me I heard whispered 'thanks'. We must have bought a lot if even Derek is thanking me for the lack of shopping, or he just didn't like carrying pink bags.

Melody rolled her eyes and shouted after them, "Put some effort into it!"

"You're a devious, evil little witch." I said.

"Probably." Melody said with a lot of laughter in her tone. "I don't see what's so bad about shopping bags though. It's like lifting weights, only instead of dumbbells, shoes."

"You bought shoes?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't see?" Melody asked.

"No." I said.

Melody bought shoes? I didn't even notice. Though I guess with all her bouncing around she could have slipped shoes in the pile without my noticing.

"So what are you hungry for? Chinese? Thai? Maybe some Greek food?" Melody asked.

"A little of everything." I said.

"Nice to know you plan on cleaning the food court out." Melody said as we were walking there.

"Isn't it?" I said laughing.

She rolled her eyes and we found a table and waited for the guys to come back from the van.

"So how much did we spend?" I asked.

"I'd rather not take out all the receipts and try to calculate it in my head, you can ask Derek to do that though. He loves his math." Melody said.

"He does." I agreed.

"He loves you too you know." Melody said in all seriousness.

"I know." I said.

We started talking and eventually the boys came and found us.

"We're getting the food aren't we?" Jaron asked before the two of them had even approached the table.

Melody and I looked at each other and we both said, "Yes you are." The two of us then gave them our orders and motioned them away with our hands once we were done reciting to them what we wanted.

"Melody is teaching her well." Derek said as the two of them walked away.

"The student will someday surpass the master and when that day comes, Derek, I pity you." Jaron said.

Melody and I laughed and Melody said, "Your boyfriend seems to think that I'm corrupting you."

"Oh, well, that can't be helped." I said.

* * *

It was later that night and I was exhausted. After we finished eating, Melody got us all to shop at a few more stores. Melody wanted everything perfect and it was hard to disagree with her, she was always just so happy that thinking you could do something to bring that happiness down planted such a guilty feeling in you so I agreed. After we left the mall, true to Melody's word, we went to a camp ground where Derek changed into a wolf, not in front of them of course, but he changed a little distance away. Derek ran around for what seemed like a really long time, but was probably only an hour or so and then we went back to the safehouse. Alexa didn't notice any of her clothes missing and she was in the kitchen when we came in and Melody distracted her this time while I ran up to Alexa's room and changed out of her clothes and changed into some of my new ones. I had fallen asleep on my bed soon after but awoke to a nightmare and that's how Derek ended up in my bedroom.

"Hey Derek?" I asked sleepily. Derek was just holding me after my nightmare and it felt nice, him just there for me I mean.

"Hm?" Derek mumbled, his voice half muffled by the pillow.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked him.

He opened an eye and I was met with a noticeable sparkling green even with the darkness around us.

"If I do can I go back to sleep?" Derek asked.

"As long as you keep it." I said.

Derek shifted his weight and moved closer to me and said, "What do you want me to promise?"

"That you'll always be there for us." I said.

He didn't need to ask who the 'us' meant, he knew.

"I promise, now can you promise to let me sleep?"

I smiled and said, "I promise to let you sleep." If it was even possible, I got closer to Derek and felt myself being lulled to sleep by his even breathing.


	13. Lilith & Cruz

An extra-extra-extra-EXTRA LONG chapter! Like 4 chapters in one. It didn't originally start out this long, I just got into writing and this was the result and instead of breaking it up I'm leaving it as is. Probably because once my parents get smart and ground me for the marks I got this year in school... well... let me just say I don't know when the next update will be.

**DISCLAIMER: *Sitting with Melody***

**Melody: But what was the point of this!**

**Me: What?**

**Melody: An entire chapter and I'm not the star! I want a chapter starring me right NOW! *Storms off the paper***

**Me: Ugh, OCs. So tempermental. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Kelley Armstrong, all I own are my OCs... THAT NEED TO GET BACK HERE BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTS.**

***PLEASE READ: THIS CHAPTER, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, DRUG REFERENCES, SWEARING... DON'T COMPLAIN. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.***

* * *

Lilith's Point of View (9 weeks)

I sat waiting for father to finish work. I hated it when he took me with him to work, but I didn't have a choice. I had nowhere to go and I wasn't letting myself to be at our 'home' of sorts right now. We didn't even really have a home, we stayed with my dad's friend, or my dad's supplier/boss if that was better wording to use for that bastard. The bastard's name was Alex, and he had a reputation for everything and anything illegal that can get thought up, even murder, but according to him as long as it can't be proven you're safe.

"Come on you little bitch! Get up!" I heard Scott, my father's co-worker, shout at the teenager he was proceeding to beat to a bloody pulp.

The teenager, a boy named Cruz and also my friend, struggled to stand, knowing that if he couldn't stand it would just be worse because often the types of dealers around here preferred to beat people when they were down, rather than the other way around. Cruz was, as usual, late on paying for his drugs. That was what my dad and all his 'co-workers' were, dealers and pushers, the lot of them. I wanted to help Cruz, really, I did, but I wasn't stupid enough to help him. I would get beat along with him, because along with Scott was my dad and a whole lot of other drug dealers that were hyped up on whatever shit they were selling. It was easier to sell the stuff when you were on it, another one of Alex's life lessons. Even my own dad would beat me if I did something he didn't like and Cruz knew it so he held no grudges against me, but I think I held them towards myself for never helping him. I knew him well enough after all the times I've met him while he was with Alex and Alex's workers smoking up or even when we were just hanging out. Cruz was probably the only person that was never violent towards anyone unintentionally when he was high, that was as best as it got for me. Cruz was actually someone I would consider my friend, really, my only friend, everyone else labelled me as 'white trash' and I guess if I looked at it from an outsider's point of view I might actually agree with that label. A drunken mother that took off after popping the kid out and a drug user and dealer for a father.

Cruz coughed after a kick to the throat and with his cough came blood, lots of it. My eyes were glued to where he was getting pounded not even two metres away from me. I was sitting on a car, just watching this go down, it's what I always did when someone was getting beat up.

_Come on! Get up Cruz! Please get up, _I thought to myself.

I just sat silently while hoping that at any moment someone would decide that it was enough and they would leave him alone. Cruz payed them with interest, he even helped sell some of the stuff if he couldn't pay them well enough and that covered his debt. Cruz at this point was repeatedly getting kicked in the stomach and couldn't even make a move to protect his stomach because Cruz had to use his hands to protect his head that was also under attack. Cruz had blood gushing from his nose and a long deep cut on the left side of his cheek, along with those injuries were bruises that were forming all along the right side of his face when he had been kicked the first few times in the face before he could protect it, a swollen, busted lip, some fingers in both his hands were obviously broken by the angles at which they were bent, there were definitely ribs being broken, and I was sure that he would have some very awful bruising by the time they were through with him.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart practically dropped in my stomach when I saw what Scott was pulling out of the waistband of his pants, a gun.

_They can't! They don't get to! Cruz has a little brother! A mom!_

Contrary to what might be believed about the children of drug dealers, I didn't do drugs and haven't seen anyone murdered and I was okay with both those things, one a decision I decided and the other a stroke of luck, and I really didn't want that luck to end, especially if it ends with Cruz.

It wasn't slow motion, it was like it was moving at super speed, I was the one in slow motion while everyone else was on double time. Before I could even move slightly from my position Scott pointed the gun at Cruz and pulled the trigger, the sound of a gunshot splitting the air. I finally defrosted out of my frozen state and bolted forward, not even caring about everyone else, not even caring that I just pushed aside people that could, and probably would, slice my throat open.

"Cruz!" I said urgently, not so much a yell as much as it was a cry of desperation. At least I had the sense not to cry, as much as I wanted to, and believe me I did.

I felt a sharp whip to the side of my face and fell, hitting my head on the solid ground of the almost abandoned parking lot. I looked up and saw a very blurry Scott with the gun in his hand. I had just been pistol whipped and fuck, it hurt.

My dad violently jerked me up by the hair and slammed me into the fence, my head slamming into one of the fence poles.

"We're going to leave, we are going to go home," I wanted to laugh at what his opinion of a home was, "and you will say nothing about this. Do you understand me?" My dad said. I did understand what he wanted me to do, but since I'm not one for abandoning people I care about, I did the stupid thing, I spat in my father's face. My dad didn't count as someone that I cared about, Cruz did, that simple. I guess that as another person's point of view, it would be why pick a druggie over your own family, father no less, but Cruz wasn't just some druggie. There was a good side to a lot of people, and there was one to Cruz too. Cruz loves his little four-year-old brother and would never do drugs around him, he didn't want to put the kid at risk or influence him in any way. Cruz can stay up past 48 hours easily, and had done so whenever I was studying for a test or even when I was sick with the flu once and could barely get up, he took care of me. Cruz can speak four languages, drugs so called frying a person's brain be damned. Heck, he wasn't even high right now by choice.

My dad slapped me hard across the face, the exact same side that got pistol whipped, and it hurt like hell. I was going to have one hell of a shiner.

I heard heavy breathing as Cruz grew weaker and weaker with the blood loss from the bullet wound in his stomach. His natural tanned skin, the result of his mother being Spanish, was unnaturally pale, the white wife beater that he had been wearing was closer to being called a red wife beater than white, his black hair had a greasy appearance because of all the blood, dirt, and sweat that had accumulated on him during the fight, if it could even be called that, gang beating seemed more like it though slightly inaccurate term for my father and his co-workers. The worse thing was his eyes, Cruz's gray eyes were staring at me, almost like they were begging me to help him, but I couldn't, I couldn't even get to him.

I struggled, hoping that I might get out of my dad's, and now Scott's, grip. The gun was now pointed at my neck, and shockingly, I felt as if my veins were filled with burning ice, first I felt an icy cold and then a burning hot. A surge of power passed through me and then out of my body, I saw the rippled waves that the power made in the air, my dad and Scott were thrown as the waves hit them. Scott was thrown onto the front of his car, the windshield cracked and then broke under his weight, shards of glass slicing into his back, the front half of his body having fallen into the car so that he was hanging diagonally. My father was thrown several feet away and when he landed he hit his head on the ground with enough force to knock him out, or kill him, I wasn't going to check and the sound when he hit his head was loud and didn't sit well with me.

There were four others, and two of the four ran off after seeing what I had just done. Even I had no idea what I did, but it saved me and they feared it.

I ran to Cruz's side and felt a different feeling deep within me, it wasn't within my veins like before, but it was like it was all over me, this warm tingly feeling that meant everything good, I could smell warm cookies just out of the oven, I could hear music, I could taste chocolate, and I was seeing everything through a silver haze of wonderful. The cut on the side of Cruz's face disappeared as if it was never there, his lip returned to normal, his bones snapped into place and set there, but most shockingly was the place where he had been shot, through the hole it made in his shirt I could see the bullet come out and roll out onto the ground, and the hole close up as if there was nothing there to begin with.

"Cruz," I began, "Cruz, we need to leave."

Cruz looked at me like I had grown two heads and said in a voice heavy with breathing, "How did you do that Lil?"

"I don't know." I said, and for the second time that night I was jerked up by my hair again and slammed into the fence, I was really beginning to regret the choice of growing out my dark brown hair to a nice wavy waist length. It led to great pulling options for every asshole that felt the need to drag me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! SOME KIND OF FREAK!" One of the two remaining conscious guys screamed, having just slammed me into the fence.

"Which part gave it away? Throwing my father and Scott away without using physical force or the part where I just healed Cruz because both seem like pretty good clues. Instead of leaving you bread crumbs I left you a whole fucking loaf of bread and you didn't even pick up on it until now." I said, getting mouthy.

I took a punch to the face and tasted blood. I tried using whatever powers I had in me that made it work for me before, but nothing worked. I was about to get punched again when the guy stopped because there were the grunts and slams of a fight between Cruz and the other guy. Cruz looked physically okay, but his appearance looked awful, he needed a shower and a change of clothes. Cruz had the gun that Scott had dropped and was pistol whipping the guy, oddly enough, I felt sorry for him, that really hurt.

I took the distraction Cruz gave me and used good old fashioned violence. I punched the guy that held me up to the fence in the throat because I couldn't quite reach his face, in watching Cruz's fight he had neglected our fight and loosened his grip on me, he fell back just enough for me to get away from the fence and give him a punch in the stomach, it barely fazed him. Why the hell did the taller one have to come after me? I'm short enough as it is. Why do I have to be reminded of that fact at the worst time to be reminded of being short? I'm strong for a short girl, but really not well enough to deal with that guy. The guy punched me hard in the head and I fell to the ground. I was trying to get back up when I felt his weight on top of me as he began choking me and slamming my head into the ground every time I made the slightest move to stop him. I began seeing black spots dance across my vision when he did the stupidest move most men do when on the floor fighting a woman, they attempt to gain more balance and to do that open their legs, idiot. I bent my right knee and kneed him so hard that I really doubt he should hope about getting anything down there working right anytime soon.

"FUCKING BITCH!" I heard him curse at me as he got off me.

I ignored him and began into a coughing fit until I could finally breathe again and things stopped being so blurry, I moved my head so I could see Cruz, who had beaten the other guy into unconsciousness, I could see that he was still breathing, and Cruz went over to the guy that had been attacking me and started beating him, I didn't hold any pity for him though, I was way past that, I just wanted to run to Alex's place when he was gone, pack my stuff, run off and find out what was wrong with me, but only if Cruz came with me and went cold turkey without drugs. We did not need that shit.

I heard a car drive into the parking lot and said, "Cruz, we have to go! There's a car!" I knew it wasn't someone from this neighbourhood, with that kind of car we were looking at rich people that make great witnesses in court and we so did not need that.

Cruz wasn't paying attention. "CRUZ!" I shouted as the car drove closer to us and the guy flipped him over and the gun slipped out of Cruz's hand and I ran to get it, but when Cruz and the guy were fighting the gun slid under a car.

It was at this point that I noticed a man in the car was not who I would call a credible witness, partly because he looked half crazed and another part because he was driving with one hand because he had a gun in another. The woman next to him had a ball of energy swirling in her hand.

Before I could even get Cruz they had driven up to us, the man stopped the car, got out with his gun, and repetitively shot the guy that was on top of Cruz. The blood splattered on top of Cruz and with the dried blood he had on him from before he looked like he had gone for a swim in a blood pool.

The man then tried to give Cruz and myself what I'm sure was meant to be a reassuring smile, but in reality seemed more of a strained smile like he would rather be anywhere but here at that moment.

"My name is Marcel Davidoff, this here is Diane Enright." The man said, indicating to the woman that still had the ball of energy in her hand.

"Lilith." I said.

"Cruz." Cruz said, eyeing the energy ball in Diane's hand.

"As I understand it, you have come into your powers this evening." Marcel said to me, moving his hands as if to remind me what had transpired, like I could forget. I looked, Scott was dead. The shards that sliced into his back probably having pierced an important vein or artery or something. Scott's blood dripped down his body and into the car, coating the seats in blood. My father was indeed dead, and something in me felt really horrible about that, I guess I did care, just not enough. I knew he was because at this point I could see him clearer, I had a view of his eyes that were open and staring into nothingness. The two others were unconscious and bloody, but breathing.

"I only want to help you." Marcel continued.

I wasn't sure if they noticed, but Cruz and I snuck a look at each other. Over the years the two of us have developed something in the back of our minds, sort of like a bullshit detector and the two of us were getting strong signals from these two. Their goal wasn't to help, and we didn't know why they were here, but it wasn't for why they said they were. All Cruz and I had to do was figure out how to get out of here without getting killed. The woman, Diane, with the energy ball was scary and the way she was looking at Cruz did not sit well with me. I think that she was trying to figure out the best way to dismember him. A straight electrical saw or a circular one, one of life's harder decisions, at least for her.

"With what?" I asked carefully, hoping Cruz was coming up with an escape plan, because I had nothing.

"It's okay, we know. We have powers too." Marcel said, and proving his point, he moved his hand slightly and a shard of glass came out of Scott's back and went into Marcel's hand but slipped because of the blood. So he had telekinesis, and what power did Diane have? She could throw energy balls obviously, but was that her only power? And was telekinesis Marcel's only power?

"What are you people?" Cruz asked, and I thankfully noted that that question was only directed towards Diane and Marcel, not me.

"We will explain later, but for now it would be best if the two of you came with us." Diane said in a trying tone, still not extinguishing the energy ball, and that right there is why I had a feeling not to trust them. Diane came with energy ball at the ready, and Marcel came with gun and powers, and even now there was a minor threat that they were emitting. If their goal was to help Diane wouldn't have an energy ball in her hand, and their postures wouldn't be in an offensive stance, they would be in defensive in case Cruz and I tried to attack them or something, but they weren't, and Cruz and I wouldn't be going with them tonight because of that. Lies from the beginning are usually the only way to get a person to do something when the truth would obviously not give the person lying the same result and that was what was going on.

"We'll be fine." Cruz said.

"You do not know how to control your powers. You are a risk to others." Marcel said to me.

I had to agree with him on that point, but at the same time I wouldn't be his little pet to train and ask how high when he told me to jump, I could learn control by myself and with Cruz's help, if he ever was the same towards me after tonight that was.

"I know, but like Cruz said, we'll be fine. And if you need to explain anything to us, you can explain now." I said.

"Cruz shouldn't even be involved in what is to come and I am sorry he has to be, but it is what it is. You're a very powerful supernatural shaman. Shamans have the ability to be great healers and astral project, but as I said, you're powerful, and because of that you can project power out of yourself, power that in essence is you. You can put all your strength into these massive waves of pure, untainted power projections that can result in terrifying possibilities and it'll only get more powerful the older you get and look at what you're already able to do." Marcel said.

"Lilith can control it." Cruz snapped at him, tired of being ignored because he didn't have powers.

"She won't be able to by herself." Diane said. I noticed how when she said that to Cruz her fingers moved almost as if she was going to throw the energy ball at him, but I was sure that their goal at this point was to get me to go with them, and that included Cruz now because he knew too much, and they couldn't kill him because if they killed him I wouldn't buy the BS they were selling.

"And you just happen to know everything because of your money, powers, and self-absorption?" Cruz said in a tone that was the equivalent of saying 'How could I ever have doubted you?'

Diane gritted her teeth and smiled sickeningly sweet at him and said, "She won't. She needs guidance. Help. The only way she'll be able to get that kind of help is with people that understand her."

"You know nothing about her. Powers don't make a person and if we need to find another shaman or someone for her, we can, preferably a person that doesn't lie the second they speak." Cruz said.

"Drugs don't make a person either, but you still use them." Diane said.

I tried using the projection wave, but once again it wouldn't work. _Why won't it work?_

"Yeah, I'm really beginning to think that I should quit that habit." Cruz said, he was suspiciously close to me now. I hadn't realized it while we had been talking with Diane and Marcel, but he had been slowly moving closer to me.

My hands were behind my back and when I felt his right hand touch my right I almost jumped, but he started tracing letters with his finger in my hand and I struggled to pay attention.

_P-R-O-J-E-C-T-I-O-N-S, R-U-N, A-F-T-E-R,_ he wrote.

_W-H-E-N I C-A-N, _I wrote back.

He gave a slight nod and Marcel noticed this, along with how close we now were and glared at the two of us, playtime was apparently over. Funny, I had actually forgotten about the gun when he raised it. I was about to panic when I felt the same burning ice in my veins and let out a breath, I felt the same familiar power leave me, only this time when the waves left my body and started rippling through the air, I felt myself loose balance. I felt as in I had been hit by a car and felt air rush past me, and then all I saw and felt was black.

* * *

Still Lilith's Point of View...

The first thing I heard when I woke up was a light drizzling rain. I opened my eyes and waited until the blurriness went away, it went away in my right eye, but my left eye must have been swollen because I was having difficulty seeing out of it. I looked around and noticed I was in what appeared to be a motel room. Two doors, one to a bathroom that I knew someone was using because I could hear the water running, and the other leading to outside. I tried sitting up, but felt as if my insides were burning and decided that laying back down was the smarter choice.

"Don't sit up. You broke some ribs." Cruz said, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half. For some reason that I didn't know he had bruises all over his back and arms, he reached for another towel that he had left out here apparently.

"How?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"You don't remember?" Cruz asked.

I shook my head and winced when the side of my face brushed against the pillow, that was how I knew that my face was really bad off.

"I remember everything up until Marcel raised his gun at us, then I don't." I said.

"Okay, you used your projection power, but when you used it, it was much more powerful than your first projection and you kind of threw us all back. Me and you didn't get it as bad as Marcel and Diane did," Cruz began explaining, his gray eyes darkening with the memories of what happened, "you have some broken ribs from when the force projection hit you and some bruising from when you flew into the fence. A possible concussion but we can't go to the hospital to check."

Really? What was it with me and that fence? What was that? The third or fourth time that evening that I hit that thing?

"I landed pretty harshly on the ground and got my bruises." Cruz said.

"And Marcel and Diane?" I asked.

Cruz looked like he really didn't want to tell me their outcome but said it anyway, "When you used your powers, Marcel sort of was thrown to the ground... on his head. The skin that covers his forehead was split open and he cracked his skull... badly. He's dead."

I felt tears spring to my eyes, I didn't know why though, he was a psychopath, but I was a murderer now, I had killed people.

"And Diane?" I asked.

"Hurt, but she'll survive. The other two guys from Alex's... organization are alright, beat up, but alright."

Cruz went back to the bathroom to get changed and then came back out in his bloody, torn jeans, minus a shirt.

"Where are we?" I asked, just to confirm my suspicions.

"A motel. It's about ten minutes away from the parking lot. You've been out of it for about an hour. We need to clear out before the cops come around asking questions about what happened back there. Questions that we can't answer, at least answer truthfully without seeming insane."

I gave another nod and asked, "Did you carry me here?"

"Yeah, duh." Cruz said.

"Once we get out of here we need to go to your place and tell your mom and brother to leave. Whatever this is puts them in danger. You pack your stuff and you go with them. I can't go back to Alex's so I'm going to have to get some money off of you, if you have any that is." I said.

"I'm coming with you. We'll tell them to leave and make sure that they're safe, but you're not leaving alone. I have money, at least enough to buy you clothes that is, but for now you can borrow something of mine." Cruz said.

I started laughing... hysterically. He had money? His lack of money was what had started all this crap in the first place and he actually had some? What the fuck was the matter with him? Some twisted fucking death wish?

"Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for you to quit? It'll be like f'ing detox." I said.

"Okay, so you tie me to a pole if you have to or something." Cruz said, nervous about my mental health. I had to give him points for loyalty and determination.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Help me up."

He helped me and, very painfully, I managed to stand. Next problem, walking. It took a while but to my amazement we managed to get ourselves out of the room. The night manager watched us carefully, there wasn't any way that Cruz managed to get the both of us into that room all bloody and torn up the way we were without the man noticing, for one thing, he had to pay, and how he did I wasn't sure, and he also had to get the key to the room.

"Thanks." Cruz said, returning the key.

The man nodded and Cruz led me around back where the car that Diane and Marcel had been driving was there and waiting.

"You stole the car?" I asked.

"The option to leave it with Diane or ride in style for an hour or two. Hmm... let me think about that. Mine." Cruz said.

"What if she reports the car stolen?" I asked, getting in the front passenger seat. Cruz got in the front driver seat.

The both of us buckled our seat belts and Cruz started driving.

"We just drive far enough away, take a bus into the city, hang around malls, hotels, and heavily crowded areas and we should be fine, as long as you don't magically throw people through shop windows." Cruz said.

I glared at him and asked, "How the hell are we supposed to pay for it?"

He rolled his eyes and without taking his eyes off the road, reached over, and opened the glove compartment. Inside the glove compartment were 2 guns, a file, some change, and over five thousand dollars in cash, easy.

"Who the fuck keeps over five thousand dollars in their glove compartment?" I asked.

"Diane and Marcel. It's actually $11,055.37, I counted three times.

I was way off.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." I chanted over and over again.

Almost thirty minutes later, Cruz and I pulled into the driveway of his house. It was small but clean and well attended to, his mother's work, not his. Cruz's father wasn't around because he was in jail for being a drug dealer. Smell the irony yet?

Cruz got out, slamming his door closed and went around the side of the car, opened my door, and helped me out. With Cruz helping me, the two of us walked up the steps to the house and he opened the door, and almost instantly his mother was in front of us, yelling at Cruz in Spanish. Probably something about it being past one in the morning, our clothes being bloody, us looking like we had gone through a war, Cruz shirtless... the list of reasons she could be yelling at Cruz went on and on.

I looked confused between the two, no matter how many times I had seen and heard Cruz's mother yell at him in Spanish I never could understand what they said, and so I nudged Cruz and whispered, "What's she saying?"

"She wants to know what happened to us." Cruz said.

Cruz said something to his mother in Spanish and she stopped yelling and stood there fuming mad while Cruz led me to his room at the back of the house. Cruz's room was a disaster area, that's the only way possible to describe it. The walls were painted odd paint splatters of gray, white, and black. The furniture was completely unmatched and scratched. There were clothes, books, shoes, wires, DVDs, really everything that should be put away wasn't. The only room in the house that I wouldn't want to enter had to belong to the guy who I was friend's with. He couldn't have a clean room like his momma?

"What did you tell her?" I asked, moving some stuff off his bed so that I could sit down.

"I told her that I would tell her what happened after I got you some fresh clothes and got you into the bathroom to get yourself cleaned up. She wasn't happy about it, but could see that you needed it." Cruz said, looking through the last drawer in his dresser for some clothes small enough for me.

"Here. Wear this once you're done. The stains won't come out of your shirt, but some of the stains on your jeans should come out with a wash. I'll put your jeans in the washing machine before I talk to my mom and while you shower." Cruz said while handing me an old shirt of his that would probably go almost past my knees and a pair of basketball shorts.

"Thanks." I said.

Cruz helped me into the bathroom and left, leaving me to undress and shower by myself.

About thirty minutes and all the hot water later, I stepped out of the bathroom wearing Cruz's clothes and was towel drying my hair and wincing as I walked into the living room hearing the sounds of Cruz and his mom argue in Spanish.

Cruz's mother pushed past me and up the stairs to where Cruz's little brother's room, her room, and a closet was located.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, coming up behind him sitting on the couch.

"I told her that I got into some trouble with Alex, there was a fight between me and some of his guys and when one of them pulled out a gun on me and was about to shoot me, you interfered and got hurt. The gun was left behind because it slid under a car, and we stole one of the guys's car which had a lot of money in it that had been earned by drugs that had been sold and that we are both in some deep shit and all of us need to leave if we don't expect to get shot dead." Cruz said.

"Nothing about my powers?" I asked.

"Nothing about your powers. I also said that we need to separate from them for a while, just while we figure some stuff out and I get off that stuff. I don't want my bro to see me like that anyway." Cruz said.

I nodded and sat down next to him, wincing as my ribs screamed in protest.

"I'm not some great guy, and I won't ever be, but I really fucked up." Cruz said.

"We fucked up, not just you." I said.

"Cruz, move the car please. I have to back the van out of the garage so I can put some stuff into it." Cruz's mother said, carrying Cruz's sleeping little brother, Izador.

"Your clothes are in the dryer and won't be done for another half hour. Try getting some sleep while I help my mom pack up." Cruz said, making me lay down and putting a quilt over me.

It took about ten minutes, but I finally gave into the little bit of tiredness in me and fell asleep.

"Hey. Wake up." Cruz said, shaking me lightly.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, not wanting to get up, the pain and soreness of my ribs finally setting in.

"You have to wake up. My mom and Izador left and you've been asleep for at least an hour, your clothes are done. Let's go. Up and at 'em girl." Cruz said.

I groaned but sat up anyway. Cruz had changed out of his jeans and put on a shirt. He was now wearing clean, black pants and a sweatshirt. Cruz held out my now dry jeans and I went into the bathroom and put them on, leaving the basketball shorts on the floor. I looked in the mirror for the first time since the fight, the left side of my face was completely swollen and bruised with some bad cuts. I lifted up Cruz's shirt that I was wearing and could clearly see severe bruising and swollen skin around my rib area. I really should go to a hospital, but that wasn't an option.

"How much money did you give your mom?" I asked, once I was finished and went back out.

"A little over $6,000. She said she wouldn't use it, but I think she will. She said that she'd trade in the van too, first chance she got, but to keep her cellphone and not lose it because that's the only way she can call to make sure we are okay."

"We'll just buy top-up cards on the way." I said.

"I put some stuff in the car right now, I think we'll be driving and riding buses until late tomorrow afternoon at best." Cruz said.

I just nodded and Cruz and I went out to the car and got in, it was a silent ride, neither of us wanted to bring up my so called 'projection wave' power.

We were almost to the bus station when Cruz spoke.

"Lil, what you did, what you're able to do..." Cruz started, not able to come up with the words to describe it.

"Is terrifying?" I supplied.

"Not only that, but what you can do, you healed me Lil, and not some metaphoric way or way by medicine but one minute I'm dying and the next I'm not. One minute you're about to get killed and the next you've thrown them away from you using your freaking mind." Cruz said.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." I said.

"You'll need to practice your powers." Cruz said.

"Yep." I mumbled.

"Think about the stuff that you can do." Cruz said.

_Like murder..._

"Cruz. Don't get your hopes up for me to do anything magnificent with these so called powers." I said.

He ran his hand through his hair, a thing he did when he was frustrated, "Will you please tell me what's so wrong? I get that you have powers and are scared and are in pain and trying to figure stuff out but what's so wrong with you that you won't even think for a moment that there might be some good to this?"

"I killed people." I said. "I killed my own father and you want me to tell you why I can't seem to find any good in this?"

"You have, but can you honestly say that any of those people were innocent, even your own father? Can you honestly say that Scott wouldn't have left me to die, that your own father wouldn't have killed you or let someone do it right in front of him? What about Marcel? If we didn't know he was lying from the beginning would we have gone with him? Do you think he's spouted that garbage about only wanting to help to just us?" Cruz said.

"Whatever." I snapped and Cruz drove the rest of the way in silence.

Before Cruz and I went into the bus station I shook my hair out so that it covered the left side of my face. I didn't want any questions and I knew that I would be easily memorable if I didn't.

"So which way should we go?" Cruz asked as the two of us looked at the schedule, the two of us were standing in the bus station, each of us with a backpack and were close to being the only ones there. So much for not being memorable. It was almost half past four in the morning and our options were severely limited as to where we could go, it was pure luck that the bus station was even open at this time, I thought for sure that it would have been closed. There were two options, one was the option of going full out into the city, which Cruz wanted to take, or the option of a city close to a lot of small towns, which I wanted to take.

"Why a city close to small towns?" Cruz asked.

"It's perfect. We can stay hidden well in both areas as long as we're smart about it." I said.

"Okay." Cruz said sleepily, I was sure that all he wanted to do was get on the bus and sleep until we reached our destination.

The two of us bought our tickets and got on the bus, the only other people on the bus were two old ladies napping, a little boy and a woman who I assumed was his mother, and three very chatty blonde women.

Cruz and I got into the last seat at the back of the bus. Almost instantly Cruz made himself comfortable against the window so he could sleep.

"What am I supposed to do while you sleep?" I asked.

"Read this. Marcel was your own personal stalker and I'm sure that Diane still is. I think they were studying you." Cruz said, handing me the same file that I saw in the glove compartment of the car that he had put in his backpack. Cruz then closed his eyes and told me to shush.

As the bus began moving, I opened the file and my eyes widened, the entire file was on me.

**Name: Lilith Lezzi**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: January 5th**

**Species: Shaman **

**Parents: Andre Lezzi (Father, human) and Misa Anders (Mother, Shaman)**

**Notable Powers of Lilith Lezzi:**

**Healing – The highest available form of healing, can heal all wounds without experiencing weakness afterwards.**

**- First showed symptoms of healing at the age of five, healed hurt bird outside of her home. Memory spell used.**

**Power Projections – Power Projections, an unknown power to shamans, takes an unspecified amount of time to recharge once used, possible recharge at a higher rate than before, a possible side effect of genesis II genetic modification. Unpredictable, dangerous, a risk.**

**- First showed minimal signs at age of six, small power projection against Dr. Flitz. Injection given once every few months to stop and then slow the progression of power until age nine.**

**Astral Projecting – Possible future power, has not showed any previous signs of having this power.**

Dr. Flitz? My doctor was in on this too? Well, that makes sense. If I had to take injections to slow my power progression down, a doctor would be the best choice for that. A perfect excuse to poke and prod me too.

**Progression: Possible rehabilitation, subject must be met to determine if treatment or elimination is the best course of action.**

They acted as if I was a guinea pig and not even a person.

On that page was also a picture of me, my school ID photo from this year. My long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid, and my blue, almond shaped eyes were almost striking against the tan of my skin. Not much about me had changed since then, my hair was maybe a little longer and I grew a little, but other than that I was about the same.

I flipped the page and saw pages of reports that my doctor had made about me, so much for doctor-patient confidentiality, and some of what he wrote wasn't even important. Why would Marcel or Diane even need to know that I was hospitalized when I was two because of a really bad case of the flu? Or when I got tonsillitis at seven? It wasn't just stuff from my doctor that were in the file, school reports, summer activity reports, and even the very small record I had with the police, a simple breaking and entering, nobody got hurt. I had just been there when I was twelve while my dad stole, but I had gotten caught, not him. Point was, they wanted to know all about me, everything but who I was, only what I was and what I had done. Never me, and that would be their mistake.

I spent the next few hours reading through my file extensively. The file also had pages on the incidents that occurred when I was younger when I used my powers. I had been being watched by an organization called The Edison Group, and that wasn't the only organization out there, but The Edison Group was primarily the group that associated themselves with the genesis II project, which was, I learned, an experimental project on supernaturals, not just shamans, but witches and werewolves, and other types of supernaturals as well. The file didn't give all the details, but it had general information on what was going on.

"Cruz. Cruz!" I said, trying to wake him up. "CRUZ!"

"Huh! What? What's wrong?" Cruz almost shouted.

The old ladies that were now awake shushed us and I had the impulse to say, 'You shush', but instead I whispered so only Cruz could hear me.

"How much of this did you read?" I asked.

"Some of it. Just general information. I skimmed through most of it. I figured you would read it and tell me the highlights." Cruz said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Stay awake. I want to get some sleep."

Cruz groaned and I knew that he wanted to go back to sleep but he agreed knowing that I needed sleep too.

When I woke up a while later, Cruz said that we were close to the last stop and near where the bus would be stopping there was a drugstore that we should buy some stuff at, just to make sure we had everything we needed. I agreed and at 11:30 A.M. that was where we found ourselves.

"Lil, should we get a first aid kit?" Cruz asked.

I gave him a look that said, 'What do you think?' and pointed to my face.

"Sorry, I'm just asking. You can heal people so I just thought I should ask." Cruz said.

"I can't heal myself, and keep your voice down." I whispered, the cashier was giving us strange looks.

The bell over the door rang and I heard a few people walk in, but since it didn't concern me I didn't look over.

Cruz got the first aid kit and got a bottle of advil. That made me smile, he either had a really bad headache from all of this or was trying to help with mine, either way, we'd need it.

"Can you get some yogurt? And not that ridiculous strawberry yogurt, the stirred blueberry yogurt." Cruz asked.

"Yeah." I said, rolling my eyes. What was it with him and his blueberry yogurt?

I walked down the aisles until got to the right one and bent over painfully to get the yogurt and when I stood back up as best I could I banged, smack, right into someone. The yogurt container fell to the floor, thankfully not cracking or breaking, and what little she had been carrying fell to the floor as well.

The two of us moved to pick our items off the floor, and it really hurt, I hoped that the first aid kit had something for broken ribs and not some instruction to see a doctor.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time, and I finally looked at who had come in earlier. A girl probably about 14 or 15 with light blonde hair and blue eyes was trying to pick up her items. Two bags of chips, popcorn, and gummy worms. I reached over to pick up the yogurt container just as she reached over to get it for me, when my hand touched hers I felt all the good feelings well up in me, taking over my senses, and a long cut that she had on her hand healed almost instantly. She looked at me with wide eyes and I got up and began backing away and said, "Sorry. I'm–" and then just tried backing away, but she got up and what I didn't notice before was that she was pregnant, about three and a half months, maybe four months along.

I backed right into someone else and gave an involuntary jump and sharp intake of breath at the burning in my stomach, this time when I dropped the container the contents spilled onto the floor. I spun around and came face to chest with a really tall man. I tilted my head up that way I could see him better. He wasn't a man, but a teenager, I could see recent acne scars. I guessed that he was 17 or 18, he had long black hair, green eyes, and he had a very scary look to him, just in the way he held himself and the vibe he was throwing out. Not even two minutes later, another girl with whitish-blonde hair and a guy with black hair and multiple piercings were next to the girl.

I saw that Cruz had rounded the corner and he obviously didn't like what he was seeing because he walked right past the blondes and stood next to me, carefully avoiding the spilt yogurt.

"Everything alright?" He whispered to me, but before I could answer the blonde pregnant girl said, "She healed me." and she held out her now healed hand to prove it.

Dammit, how does one come up with an excuse to explain this? I either healed her or I didn't and I clearly did.

I couldn't even plead that she was insane because to say that would be to say the other three that had probably seen her cut earlier were insane too.

"Can we just go?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Cruz said.

Cruz and I made a move to pass the pregnant girl because neither of us wanted to pass the black haired, green eyed one.

As we had just passed her, the blonde girl started fidgeting but then blurted out her question, "Are you a shaman?" Cruz and I stopped and back turned around.

I thought for a moment and tried thinking of some way to find out if she was something supernatural, or at least knew about it.

"Have you met Marcel Davidoff?" Cruz asked them.

The guy with the piercings and the girl with whitish-blonde hair shook their heads but in their eyes I saw understanding, they were familiar with the name, I saw the other guy stiffen at the mention of his name, and the blonde girl said, "Yes."

All of us moved closer so we were in a circle in the middle of the aisle, luckily we weren't in the cashiers view.

"We know about the genesis project." I said.

The pregnant girl breathed out and asked, "Were you a subject that was genetically modified?"

"Shaman subject. Just found out not even 24 hours ago. What supernatural was Davidoff?" I asked.

"Half-demon. What do you mean 'was'?" The green-eyed guy asked.

"I killed him." I said calmly, wanting to test their reaction. If they freaked out, then I would know if they were with him or not.

Instead, the girl with whitish-blonde hair started clapping and she smiled, "Okay, so I'm Melody, this is Jaron, Chloe, and Derek." Melody pointed them all out and she continued, "Derek's a werewolf, Chloe's a necromancer, Jaron's a sorcerer, and I'm a witch." By the time she was finished the two boys were glaring at her, but Chloe was, if I wasn't mistaken, sniffing the air.

"So you're a shaman? What's your name? And what and who is he?" Melody asked.

My eyes were widened at her hype, but it wasn't drugs, it was all natural. I calmly said, "Yeah. I'm Lilith, Lil or Lily please. He's Cruz, and as far as I know, human."

"So how'd you eighty-six Davidoff?" She asked pleasantly.

"Melody!" Derek and Jaron almost shouted.

"What? We need her. Ends justify the means." Melody said.

"I can smell them." Chloe said.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK!_

Cruz was just as confused as I was, but we didn't say anything. We both knew that we were out of our league of understanding with this one.

"That means the babies trust them. Okay, so we now have supernatural guarantees that they're awesome! Can we keep them please? I'll take care of them! I promise." Melody said in a begging voice.

"They're not puppies Mel, I'm sure they can walk and clean up after themselves." Jaron said.

"Can we at least take them to the safehouse? What harm can it do as long as we observe them and make sure they aren't helping The Edison Group? The least that we can do to confirm their story is find out of Dr. Davidoff was killed or not." Melody said.

"They're hurt too, or at least she is." Chloe said, her obviously having decided to mention my obvious bruising and slight hunched over position because of my ribs.

"Why can't we just keep in contact with them? We don't need drugs around the house." Derek said in an arrogant tone. I didn't like him, he was kind of hot, but I didn't like him.

"We don't have any drugs with us." Cruz snapped.

"But you're on them." Derek snapped back, the two of them then decided to glare at each other.

Melody clapped her hands, effectively making them blink and snap out of it. "Okay, he'll be off the drugs while he's at the house. Any medical problems he has because of it Lil will heal once she learns to control everything better. The babies seem to trust them so I don't see a reason why we shouldn't."

"I can think of at least three." Derek said.

"You can think of a reason not to trust everyone and everything, Derek." Melody replied to his comment.

"Don't we get a say?" I asked.

"Okay, fine, are you coming with us or not? Our goal is to eliminate The Edison Group from the many supernatural companies of assholes, now, once that is done the option of finding other experiments or living happily ever after is up to you. So, yay or nay?" Melody asked.

I smiled, not because I was happy, but because I was amused. Melody's a very honest and to the point person, with her it seems like second guessing what she says never needs to be done because if she wasn't going to tell you something she'd probably just tell you that she wouldn't and leave it at that. Melody was a straight to the point kind of girl, and that's why I felt that going with them would be the right decision.

"Okay." Cruz and I said at the same time.

Derek didn't like having Cruz along, I could tell.

* * *

Chloe's Point of View

"I'm hungry. Can you hurry it up?" I asked as Jaron drove the four of us – Melody, Derek, himself, and myself – to the drugstore to get some food. It was the closest place that we could go that didn't have long line-ups and I was so hungry right now that I really didn't care where we went as long as we got there, got the food, and got out.

"If we get a speeding ticket it'll only slow the process you know." Jaron said.

I rolled my eyes.

"How's your hand?" Melody asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's fine. It just hurts a little." I said. I had cut my hand earlier while trying to re-organize some things in my room that didn't quite work for me anymore. I had dropped a picture frame and it broke and as I was trying to pick it up Simon came in the room and startled me, causing my hand to press into a sharp piece of glass when I jumped. He had apologized and tried to get Alexa to heal me, but she was insistent on me not getting any healing from her whatsoever, even if it wasn't baby related. It wasn't that bad, it just stung though.

"I can't believe she wouldn't heal you." Melody said. Melody wasn't getting along with Alexa very well because of this, not that they got along very well before I got pregnant.

"I can." I mumbled.

"It's completely ridiculous!" Melody continued ranting about everything that made Alexa so unbearable, including her hygiene habits, which I could have gone on happily without knowing.

I got out as soon as Jaron parked the car and would've been first inside if I didn't have issues adjusting to the baby bump problems, they easily caught up to me before we made it to the door.

We entered through the door and the bell above the door rang. I didn't realize anyone still put those up outside of small businesses of course.

When we entered I my nose was assaulted by two scents, that was weird, as the babies's powers grew so would mine, but I was still in the stage where I couldn't smell anyone outside of what the babies considered our pack. Maybe the powers were growing and I could smell everyone else? That didn't make sense though, I couldn't smell the cashier's scent.

I looked over and saw the backs of the two people who I could smell, a girl and a guy. From what I could see, the girl had dark brown, wavy hair, tanned skin, and was short, shorter than me even. The boy had black hair and a medium tan, lighter than Rae's but not by much. The boy's scent was weird, it smelled... contaminated? Like something was there that shouldn't be. Like something had forced its way in. The girl also looked hurt, the way she stood showed a slouch, but an uncomfortable one, not the kind people do to look 'cool', almost as if she had pins in her stomach.

"You okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm going to go get some chips."

When I got to the aisle I decided to stock up on some junk food, so I selected some popcorn so that way Melody, Jaron, Derek and I could watch a movie tonight, gummy worms, and a couple bags of chips.

I could hear the girl's breathing an aisle away and it was abnormal. I was sure that she needed a doctor or something or at least some help.

I went to the aisle to check if she was okay and just as I approached her she stood up and we banged into each other.

_Stupid stomach..._

I went on the floor to collect my items and the both of us apologized at the same time, and the two of us looked over, the girl had striking blue eyes, but her left eye was bruised and swollen, along with most of that side of her face and I wondered what had happened. The girl looked to be in pain and I wondered what else was hurting her. I reached over with my cut hand to get her yogurt, it seems stupid, but I had this instinct to help her and protect her that I couldn't ignore. The girl reached at the same time I did, and when our hands touched my hand healed, and I didn't have the power to do that. I looked at her with what I am sure were wide eyes, just as hers were, and I knew that she had done it. She got up and backed away and was trying to make and apology but gave up and stuck to backing away. I got up, I couldn't let her leave without at least trying to help her, especially if she was a supernatural, shaman even.

The girl backed right into Derek and I heard her painful breath, and Derek scared her so bad that she jumped and dropped her yogurt and this time it spilt. The girl studied him for a few moments and I couldn't tell what she thought of him.

I wasn't sure how long it had been but soon enough Jaron and Melody were next to me, and I think that we gave her the 'surrounded, no escape' feeling.

Soon enough, the boy I had recognized standing beside her earlier rounded a corner and I knew that he was upset, it was easy to see. I looked from him to her and wondered for a moment if he was the one who beat her up so bad, but that seemed unlikely with the way he seemed so protective, not possessive.

He moved close to her and asked her if everything was okay, he obviously didn't know that there were two people here that could hear everything he said to her, no matter how quietly he whispered.

Before anyone could jump to the wrong idea I said, "She healed me." and moved my hand into plain sight to show them proof of that.

After a few moments of silence the girl whispered to the boy she was with, "Can we just go?"

_NO!_

"Yeah." The guy said.

They made a move to pass me, and I couldn't let them go so I blurted out as fast as I could, "Are you a shaman?" It worked. The pair of them turned around and looked at me.

"Have you met Marcel Davidoff?" The guy asked. How did they know about him? Were they part of the experiment too? What was he? They couldn't be working with Dr. Davidoff because the babies consider them pack which means that they trust the two of them.

Jaron and Melody shook their heads. All they knew were the stories they had been told, they had their own enemies from The Edison Group, but they'd never personally met Dr. Davidoff. Derek stiffened, obviously thinking the worst possible thing.

It was left up to me, "Yes."

At this point we moved closer together into a sort of circle that way we could talk without anyone overhearing, the security cameras were cheap here anyway, they wouldn't pick up anything we said, Melody knows these things.

"We know about the genesis project." The girl said.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, at least this was a way to communicate without it sounding too weird and to know what was going on with them.

"Were you a subject that was genetically modified?" I asked.

"Shaman subject. Just found out not even 24 hours ago. What supernatural was Davidoff?" The girl asked.

"Half-demon. What do you mean 'was'?" Derek asked. We all caught her use of the past tense when she was speaking about Dr. Davidoff.

"I killed him." The girl said calmly. Well, at least that explained her injuries. Dr. Davidoff came a knockin' and she put up a fight and won.

Melody made me want to laugh so bad, she start clapping, smiling and began introducing us, "Okay, so I'm Melody, this is Jaron, Chloe, and Derek." Pointing to each of us in turn, "Derek's a werewolf, Chloe's a necromancer, Jaron's a sorcerer, and I'm a witch."

I caught her scent again, and it was strange, but she had a familiar scent, almost something that I had smelled before, but couldn't quite place.

"So you're a shaman? What's your name? And what and who is he?" Melody asked her.

Her eyes widened for some reason and she calmly said, "Yeah. I'm Lilith, Lil or Lily please. He's Cruz, and as far as I know, human."

"So how'd you eighty-six Davidoff?" Melody asked, I cringed on the inside at her crudeness.

"Melody!" Derek and Jaron said, raising their voices.

"What? We need her. Ends justify the means." Melody said.

"I can smell them." I pointed out, trying to tell Jaron and Derek that the babies didn't think they were a threat and the babies had some pretty good judge of character.

The two of them were very confused, but they'd learn all about werewolf pregnancy over breakfast with Melody undoubtedly.

"That means the babies trust them. Okay, so we now have supernatural guarantees that they're awesome! Can we keep them please? I'll take care of them! I promise." Melody said, just about begging us. I didn't need convincing, I want Lilith to be around.

"They're not puppies Mel, I'm sure they can walk and clean up after themselves." Jaron said.

"Can we at least take them to the safehouse? What harm can it do as long as we observe them and make sure they aren't helping The Edison Group? The least that we can do to confirm their story is find out of Dr. Davidoff was killed or not." Melody said.

"They're hurt too, or at least she is." I said.

"Why can't we just keep in contact with them? We don't need drugs around the house." Derek said arrogantly. I frowned. I didn't like it when he acted superior to everyone else. At least now I knew what didn't belong in Cruz's scent.

"We don't have any drugs with us." Cruz snapped.

"But you're on them." Derek snapped right back at him. The two glared at each other and I was kind of worried that Derek would go wolf on him, he didn't seem to like that guy, or even the girl really.

Melody clapped her hands, and that managed to make them stop their glaring contest. "Okay, he'll be off the drugs while he's at the house. Any medical problems he has because of it Lil will heal once she learns to control everything better. The babies seem to trust them so I don't see a reason why we shouldn't."

"I can think of at least three." Derek said.

"You can think of a reason not to trust everyone and everything, Derek." Melody said in response.

"Don't we get a say?" Lilith asked.

"Okay, fine, are you coming with us or not? Our goal is to eliminate The Edison Group from the many supernatural companies of assholes, now, once that is done the option of finding other experiments or living happily ever after is up to you. So, yay or nay?" Melody asked.

I rolled my eyes at how blunt she was.

"Okay." Both Cruz and Lilith said.

It was a good thing we had taken the van today, otherwise we'd have space issues, but I was sure that issues were coming for us. For whatever reason, Derek didn't like Cruz, and I was sure that he wasn't too fond of Lilith either. Yep, this was going to get interesting.

* * *

Yep, it will get interesting. So what'd you think? I wanted to make some OCs without perfect lives, or at least without money and with some issues. That way I can do this:

Don't do drugs. You will owe the dealers money, and if you don't pay up, they will find you :D ... yeah, but seriously, no drugs.

Okay, and some people that have done drugs are normal, well kind of, there was this guy I went to school with, did drugs, but was a nice guy. He ate raw meat once... but still was a nice guy :D ... true story, but I don't plan on Cruz doing that... he'll just have been on the nice drugs that don't mess ya up too bad ;) Review! And try and guess what Derek's problem is and why Lilith seems so familiar to Chloe... I doubt you'll get it right, but try...


	14. Guess Who's Back?

Just for the record, I hate summer school. No... I'm not stupid. I just didn't go to school often... I missed... about... 83.5 days, and I have proof of that. Yeah, but my point is... I hate English class. My grammar was so much better pre-English class. Now I second guess everything and my writing goes all blegh! So, if anything is wrong with my grammar... PLEASE CORRECT ME! I BEG OF YOU.

**Disclaimer: *Melody is looking over my summer school midterm mark***

Melody: How are you getting a 70%!

Me: Well, I took a zero for one thing because I don't do Tanka poems or presentations, and combine them together and I just sit out :D

Melody: But you could have been in the 90s!

Me: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah...

Melody: Tanka Poem = Stupid. Darkest Powers = Kelley Armstrong, not Jessica's.

* * *

**Chloe's Point of View (10 weeks)**

"I'm just saying that something isn't right." Derek said, pulling away from me once again.

I groaned and straightened myself up better on the bed and glared at him. One of the few times that we could actually be alone together, and he won't stop with his conspiracy theories.

"Derek, we confirmed their story, it's true. They can't do anything right now because her powers are unpredictable and Cruz is unable to move three feet out of bed he's so sick, and unless they're really good actors, they are not faking anything." I said.

Derek, like me, had also felt a protective urge toward Lilith, and he didn't like it because it was strong enough to make him dislike and not trust Cruz because he could possibly be dangerous towards her. Melody and Jaron had also mentioned feeling protective of her, and Melody feels protective of anyone that can be of help and seems harmless enough, but Jaron, not so much, and that was Derek's worry.

"But nobody is able to bring out a protective instinct in everyone else on first meeting. Nobody, not even babies, though the need to protect them would come out when they were in danger, but Lilith wasn't even in immediate danger when we met her." Derek said.

"Derek, once again, their story is true, we have confirmed this and know it for a fact, and you are ruining perfectly good alone time over this." I said.

We had. After we brought them back with us to the safehouse we called a meeting and got as many details as the two of them could both give us and Andrew checked it out. Everything, from the bodies to the timing checked out. Derek was obsessing over nothing, and while everyone had something whether it was training, shopping, playing, or taking care of someone, everyone was busy and nobody would be coming through the door for at least an hour. I want that hour.

"We checked out what time they left their places, got on buses, and who died, but that doesn't mean that it all happened the way they say it did." Derek said.

"They couldn't have cut a deal with the Edison Group, because Dr. Davidoff is dead and Tori's mother is injured, and it was only the two of them there and Tori's mother isn't exactly known for being kind and forgiving." I said.

"Just because they said that there was just Tori's mother and Dr. Davidoff, doesn't mean that that's true. Look at what happened. They had information on her. They knew that she was potentially dangerous. Wouldn't it have been smarter of them to have brought more people?"

"Yes, it would have, but Andrew also said that the Edison Group could have half-demons that can see the future on their side, and the future isn't certain, but it was probably certain that Lilith would use her powers and in her file it isn't specified how long it takes her power projections to regenerate so they just thought that once she used it on the guys attacking Cruz and herself that they were in the clear." I said.

"If they do have half-demons with the ability to see the future, why didn't they see the second power projection coming?" Derek asked.

"Because the power projections are unpredictable. It could take minutes or seconds to work again, or even two days. You've seen Lilith's training or attempts at training at least. She doesn't know how to get this power to work on command and she doesn't know when it will be able to work after she has used it once. So imagine a psychic trying to figure this out when even the person with the powers can't." I said.

"Okay, explain how Melody, Jaron, you, and me, are protective of her even if we just met her last week and even while I trust her about as far as I can't throw her." Derek said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a part of her powers that aren't realized yet. Maybe it's just a natural thing about her. I don't know!" I said, getting fed up. I got up from the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"To go see Lilith and Cruz, because at the rate you're going they'll be out before the end of next week." I said, opening the door and leaving, slamming the door when I closed it.

I walked down the hall to the farthest door on the left side, the room was Cruz's and Lilith's to share. They preferred sharing a room and Cruz needed the extra help. Lilith had better control over her healing powers, but they still weren't too great and Alexa refused to help from the beginning and most especially after her 'fight' with Lilith. At the very least, Lilith can be trusted to have an amazing right hook and to help karma along a little.

_***Flashback – Three days ago***_

_Cruz had been getting sick lately, the drugs finally getting out of his system and the withdrawals starting to get to him. Hot flashes, cold flashes, vomiting... etc. and Lilith was getting worried._

"_Alexa, can't you heal him? You're a shaman right? Isn't the healing thing what we do?" Lilith asked._

"_Yeah, I can heal him. Doesn't mean I will. He had this coming to him. He did drugs, he's dealing with the consequences of his stupid decisions."_

_Lilith glared at her, but otherwise didn't say anything and continued fussing over Cruz._

_Alexa didn't know how to quit though, "And really? Don't ask me to heal him. Do it yourself. Just because everyone around here makes stupid decisions doesn't mean I have to support them and that's what I'd be doing if I healed every idiot around here that made a moronic choice."_

"_So what... you think that you're better than me? Better than Cruz? Better than everyone around here that did something that you wouldn't or didn't?" Lilith asked, getting upset as she walked over to Alexa._

"_No. I know that I am better than you and Cruz, I think even Chloe is." Alexa said._

_Lilith nodded in an almost sarcastic manner and punched the left side of Alexa's face as hard as she could with her right hand and Alexa fell to the floor._

_Simon clapped from outside the hallway and I grinned like a clown, Alexa cussed at Lilith though._

"_YOU BETTER HEAL ME! YOU DID THIS! YOU FIX IT!" Alexa shrieked._

"_Sorry, I can, doesn't mean I will. You had that coming, deal with the consequences of your arrogant words." Lilith said, mocking Alexa's tone from earlier._

_Simon and I started laughing, Alexa got up and pushed past Simon as she left the room._

_***Flashback Over***_

Yeah, no one wanted to mess with Lilith after that.

I knocked on the door and heard Lilith shout, "COME IN!"

"Hey, he okay?" I asked, looking at Cruz. I will admit that it was a stupid question, but it was the best that I could think up.

"No, his fever is a little lower so I guess that's something." Lilith said. Lilith was sitting on the left side of Cruz's bed while he slept on the right side. Lilith was just running her the fingers on her left hand through his hair and cleaning his face up with a towel in her right.

"He'll be okay. It would be much quicker if Alexa would help." I said.

"I don't think that she would have helped even if I hadn't hit her." Lilith said.

"Do you regret hitting her?" I asked.

"Nope. Someone had to." Lilith said.

"Ale—"

I was cut off by a sight that I had hoped I would never see again, multi-coloured blasts coming into existence, then the sight of at least thirty pixies.

Lilith's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. The blasts signalling the arrival of the pixies woke up Cruz who said, "Is it the fever or am I actually seeing fairies?"

"WE ARE NOT FAIRIES! PIXIES! GET IT RIGHT CHILD!" A pixie shouted in an angry voice belonging to a man, odd thing was, the pixie appeared female, long, curly, light blue hair, pink crystal coloured eyes, a black mini-dress, and black & green butterfly type wings. Well, long hair in proportion to the rest of her at least, I wasn't sure if her hair was considered short or not considering some of the male pixies had longer hair than she did.

"Um, sorry... uh... what's your name?" Cruz mumbled.

"Bubblez." The female-looking, male-sounding pixie responded.

"Can we hurry this up?" Another pixie asked, this one had long, wavy, dark pink hair that went past her feet, and was wearing a pink cupcake style dress, with, I would swear on my life, pink, pixie-sized converse, and pink rose petal shaped wings.

"Don't get your converse in a puddle, Tulette." A female pixie said, I practically jumped when I saw her, she didn't have skin, she had scales, shiny, orange and green scales where she should have had skin, instead of hair, water that was where her hair should be. For her clothes she wore what seemed to be flower petals sewn together. The pixie was knitting what appeared to be a flower using magic, not yarn, and not in a wool way, but actually creating a living flower.

"What's your name?" Lilith asked her.

"Hinewai, hun." Hinewai answered.

"Well, um... as you see, we are fine here... nothing insulting since you last saw us..." I said, trying to be calm.

"They were here before?" Lilith asked as Derek, Melody, and Jaron came into the room.

"The pixies are back." Jaron and Melody said.

"We are, and we would like to stay and help with the babies." A male pixie said.

"New life is an incredible thing that needs to be celebrated!" A young, almost child-like pixie said.

"Children are a blessing."

"Their power will be a rare occurrence."

How do you decline an offer to tiny pixies that have enough strength amongst themselves to destroy the rings around Saturn?

"That would be... uh... wonderful?" Melody said, making it sound more like a question.

Answer: You don't.

"That's excellent." A pixie I never noticed before said. I noticed that the pixie that had just spoken was their queen, or at the very least, royalty. I didn't know how I managed not to notice her. The pixie was wearing a pale blue ballgown dress, a tiara adorned with pale pink, blue, and green diamonds, and her wings weren't even a physical shape, they were white and gray sparks shooting into a vague wing-shaped form. The pixie was very pale, with ruby red lips, and grayish-blue eyes. Somehow she seemed old to me, despite her young appearance.

"What is your name?" Lilith asked, apparently noticing that the pixie was royalty as well because she said it with some respect. Smart move. When you see royalty and are unfamiliar with the species, play nice until you know if they're good or bad.

"Queen Aeri." The pixie said, and there proved my royalty theory.

Queen Aeri said something in a language unknown to me, but I guess it had something to do with the male pixies because they all left in their colour blasts.

"Excuse me, um, Queen Aeri?" Melody asked.

"Yes, my darling?"

"What did you tell them?" Melody asked.

"We cannot ask you to provide our housing for us. We are moving our city closer to your residence and we will provide healthcare from our finest doctors." Queen Aeri said.

"How many pixies are in your city?" Derek asked.

"Two-hundred and thirty-two." Queen Aeri said.

"There are two-hundred and thirty-two pixies in the world?" Lilith asked.

"Hun, that is only in our city, and our city is considered the third smallest out of the seventy-nine all over the world." Hinewai said.

"Oh." Lilith said.

"What exactly do pixies do?" Jaron asked. Yeah, I was actually wondering that too.

"We control nature. The plants, animals, and weather. A tsunami happens, pixies are at war over territory. Plants die, and we're dying out or are unable to cover that ground. Animals become extinct for any reason not caused by man, and we're behind it." Queen Aeri said.

"So you're responsible for the destruction of the earth?" Melody asked.

All the pixies glared at her, with the exception of the Queen and Hinewai.

"I think they're just using the most radical examples so you can see the magnitude of their power. I'm guessing that they're also able to grow plants, create the weather necessary for survival of animals and humans, and if they didn't exist, no other creature would because they are what create the weather and the plants and tend to it all." Lilith said.

Everyone looked at her open-mouthed.

"What? So I see the flip side." Lilith said.

"Hun, you are absolutely correct." Hinewai said.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUTSIDE!" I heard Andrew shout.

We all went down the stairs and out the door as fast as we could, with the exception of Cruz, and we joined everyone outside that was staring at the pixie city. The pixie city was separated into ten parts, three pink towers, three blue towers, three green towers, and one palace that was every colour of the rainbow. The male pixies had themselves divided into groups of ten and were bringing the parts inside the yard. The females were following with fabrics, glitter, and some dye bottles.

"Oh... WOW." Lilith said.

The pixie city was set with the palace in the middle and the nine towers in a pattern around the palace. They were set up high above the trees on top of golden and silver leaves that were in midair. Glitter rainbows joined the ten parts into one.

"Why do we have guests?" Andrew asked, turning to Melody and I in particular.

"We would like to offer our services in help with the babies." Queen Aeri said.

"Really?" Andrew asked. Andrew was more used to people saying that they didn't want to help or that they disapproved, so someone caring enough to move an entire city into our backyard was a stretch for him.

"Yes, we'll be starting with the relaxation treatment for Chloe and Lilith tomorrow."

"Me?" Lilith asked.

"Her?" I asked.

"Why her?" Melody asked.

Queen Aeri and Hinewai looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Lilith seems to require some attention too." Queen Aeri said.

"You're pregnant!" I shouted.

"NO! WOAH! NOT POSSIBLE. VIRGIN!" Lilith said.

"We are including her of our own accord, and not for the same reason you are being included in our care. Now if we may be excused, we have a city to attend to." Queen Aeri said.

The pixies not already up organizing the city, flew up and started helping out and shouting orders to the men. The way a society should work. The women are the brain and the men are the brawn.

"So... virgin eh?" Noah said.

"Not gonna happen." Lilith said, walking back inside.

"Yeah, you and Lilith. Not likely." Tori said, laughing at him.

I stared up at the city and saw all the female pixies shouting orders and putting dye on fading spots, fabrics in front of doors, and glitter on the windows and on each other in a glitter fight. The males were cleaning up and reattaching parts of buildings and fixing things up. They seemed, happy? Even the working ones.

I grinned up at them and went inside. Maybe their relaxation treatment wouldn't be too bad, but then again, these were the same pixies that found offence at my Pixies T-shirt. They didn't have a lot right in their minds.


	15. Names and Poems

So, I learned something recently. The guy name for Mary Sue is Gary Stue. I'm curious about that actually. Wouldn't it be something like Gary Sue just so people could tell that they were together? You know, like Jane and John Doe when people can't be identified. It just makes so much sense that way, but I cannot change it to make sense... So... CHAPTER 15 from me and my merry band of Gary Stues and Mary Sues! :P

* * *

**Chloe's Point of View (11 weeks)**

"I'm going to de-wing them if they keep this up!" Lilith shouted to where Derek and Cruz were both sitting, a safe distance away from both Lilith and myself.

"I know! And how many times do I have to tell them not to pat my stomach?" I shouted with just as much annoyance in my voice as Lilith had in hers to the two guys.

"I know, it's creepy and weird, and I don't want to get the 'pixie' treatment!" Lilith shouted.

"And when I say 'no touchy' I mean 'no touchy' and mommy doesn't like to be touched and the babies know this so now they all have the urge to protect me from the pixies!"

"It wasn't that bad." Derek said.

"Really? It wasn't? One of the unborn babies magically tossed Bubblez into a toilet!" I snapped at him.

"Good! We should have flushed her!" Lilith shouted. "Look at how ridiculous I look because of her!"

I looked over for the briefest of moments, though I didn't need to because I didn't look much different. Lilith's usually long, brown hair had been magically enhanced longer by Bubblez. Not only that, but light blue, chunky streaks had been put in her hair. Lilith's eyebrows had been plucked and waxed so that they were in a tadpole type shape, and her pores had been cleaned so what little imperfections she had on her face were now gone. They had also waxed, plucked, and shaved every other bit of non-necessary hair on her body. A french manicure and a airbrushed pedicure decorated her nails. Lilith was wearing a silky, pink dress that flowed down past her feet, and dark brown sandals to complete the look.

"Bubblez forgave the baby." Derek said, trying to calm me down.

"You don't look ridiculous, Lilith, and we do owe the pixies something for healing me." Cruz said.

The pixies had healed Cruz for us when they realized that Lilith wouldn't not help him, so they healed him and then figured that Lilith wouldn't have anything holding her back from their 'spa'. The pixies's massages were incredible though.

"Of course I look ridiculous! I look like a hairless cat!"

"You don't look like a hairless cat." Derek and Cruz both said.

Derek still hadn't gotten past his mistrust of Cruz or Lilith, but if they didn't appear to do anything that could cause harm he agreed to not rant on about them.

"UGH!" Lilith and I shouted, as we paced the room once again.

"Hun!" Hinewai shouted.

Hinewai had taken a liking to Lilith, however, I couldn't say the same about Lilith. Lilith hated that little pixie, and Hinewai always calling her 'Hun' and always insisting that Lilith look proper and be taken care of in the most wonderful ways possible were seriously upsetting her.

"No, I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here." Lilith said closing her eyes, probably wishing that she was anywhere but there at the moment.

"There's no place like home, no place like home." Cruz said, mocking her tone.

"Hun, I know you're up there and if you refuse to come down I will come up and get you!" Hinewai shouted.

"Go!" I hissed at her.

"No! What more is there to pluck? I'm plucked like a chicken already, and I refuse to let them season me!" Lilith shouted, and if I wasn't so terrified of the pixies wanting me too, I might have laughed at her.

"Go!" I said, louder this time, and trying to push her out the door. It didn't work. The babies wouldn't let me use their strength at all against Lilith.

"HUN!" Hinewai shouted, and I heard the sound of flapping wings and a tiny heart beating faster than the wings with my now enhanced hearing that included everyone and everything now. Hinewai was coming up.

"Now you've done it." I said.

Hinewai appeared, scales and all, and started yelling at Lilith as she pulled Lilith by her ear and out the door, without even a glance at me. The door slammed shut.

"Well, I think I'll go eat something." Cruz said, and then he left not long after Lilith had, leaving Derek and me alone in my room.

I was just about to kiss him when Melody barged in and placed a laptop right between us.

"Thanks Mel, it's not like you were interrupting or anything." Derek said sarcastically.

"Oh, who cares? I'll only be here a minute anyways. So, I was looking online while Chloe and Lilith were getting worshipped by the pixies," Only Melody would think that getting tortured via beautification was getting worshipped, "And I was looking for a great name website and I found one. So since you already know what you're having I was thinking that you could look up names for your little girl and the two boys."

"Sure, Melody." I said.

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm putting a spell on the room so I can hear what names you choose. Or anything else you may do." Melody said, narrowing her eyes at the last part while Derek and I tried to look innocent. A little hard to do while visibly pregnant, mind you.

With that, Melody was out of the room, but this time the door closed quietly.

"I think that she wants us to include the name Adam." I said.

"Yep, obviously." Derek agreed.

Melody had put the name in the favourites section, selected the details, rated it a five, and looked up other children who had the name.

"Are we going to name one of the boys Adam?" I asked.

"Adam Souza? Or is it Saunders?" Derek asked. "Adam Saunders?"

"Souza, it'll be Souza, but I don't think Adam is a first name that goes with Souza. It sounds so passive, nothing like you, maybe a middle name? Usually those are toned down before the last name." I said.

"What about the first name Xander?" Derek asked.

Before I could respond, Melody's voice flooded the room making the both of us jump, "Cool! Like from Buffy!"

"Melody!" Derek and I shouted, knowing she would hear.

"Sorry! I'll shut up." Melody said back.

"Xander Souza, I like it." I said, smiling.

"Okay, no middle name or a middle name, but the name 'Xander' can't have Adam as the middle name, it sounds awkward."

"I know. What about Xander Austin Souza?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't work. Preston?"

"A werewolf with the middle name Preston? He's going to get beat up by a cat. What about Christian for—"

"The middle name won't be Christian, Chloe." Derek said.

"I was going to say what about the name Christian for the other boy? There are two boys." I said.

"Christian Souza?" Derek asked.

"Yes." I said. I liked the name Christian and I would name one of the boys it. It had been so ordered by me... and this was the part where the judge was supposed to hit the wooden thing with the wooden hammer type thing.

Derek must have seen the determination in my eyes because he sighed and asked, "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"No way, whatsoever." I said.

"Aww... Say yes to the name, Derek." Melody's voice once again was in the room.

"Melody!" Derek and I once again shouted.

"Sorry." Melody once again said.

"It's amazing we even managed to get enough alone time for you to get pregnant." Derek said. I blushed at the memory.

Derek and I continued browsing through the list of boys names for a while, but none of them seemed to fit with the first names that we had chose.

"Ugh, I quit. Why don't we just look through the girls names and figure out middle names later or tomorrow?" I asked.

"I thought that we could name the girl after your mom, Jenny Souza."

"Aunt Lauren too?" I asked hopefully.

I still didn't know what had happened too her, but unfortunately I had assumed her dead a little over a month ago. Aunt Lauren couldn't be alive after this long. The Edison Group never had a reason to, and now with me in my condition and all, they couldn't risk one other person trying to help me. They need things to work efficiently.

"Jenny Lauren Souza." Derek said. I leaned in and kissed him, simple and sweet.

"They're cute." The voice of Jaron said.

"Jaron, they can hear you!" Melody shouted at him.

"I've been silent listening to them. You were the one speaking up before."

"Why don't we just switch rooms?" I whispered in Derek's ear once we'd stopped the kiss, too awkward with people listening in.

"NO!" Melody shouted, her shout echoed off the walls and vibrated throughout the room.

"Okay..." I thought of something random that I wanted to say involving babies, "Are we going to be those parents that sing, or read stories, or sing nursery rhymes?"

"I don't know. Jaron? Do you know any nursery rhymes?" Derek asked.

"My parents had once stopped fighting long enough to tell me one, Punch and Judy fought for pie. Punch gave Judy a blow to the eye. Said Punch to Judy, 'Will you have more?" Said Judy to Punch, 'My eye is too sore.' And then, you know, they acted out the parts." Jaron said.

I was slightly surprised. That was the most that he had ever spoken at any one time.

"Melody, this is weird. Can the two of you just take away the spell and come in the room. This is stupid."

"No can do, Big D, father of Mini Ds." Melody said.

"Well, actually, it's mini Ds and a mini C." Jaron corrected her.

"Okay, fine, take two," Melody said, "No can do, Big D, father of Mini Ds and a mini C... see, it just doesn't have the same effect, Jaron."

Derek looked at me and pointed to the door and then to me and mouthed the word 'leave' and then pointed to the door.

I nodded and we both carefully left the room, thankfully along with the hearing and sight I was given the silence when walking, otherwise they would've heard with their spell.

When we were finally safe Derek whispered, "Some people just should not be given supernatural powers—" Derek was cut off by the sound of someone slicing through hard metal, and shouts of "NOAH!" coming from Tori and Alexa. "—like them."

Derek and I ran to the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. I never understood why people did that. If it was just to be informed, we'd just send one person from the group to go look at what happened and then have them report back. I think we all just secretly want to see the action live, maybe even get in on it, depending what kind of person you were.

Noah was on the floor with a broken nose, no surprise, Alexa was rubbing a sore hand so it must have been her that hit him, and Tori, whose bottom lip was split and bleeding, was being held back by Emy and Simon.

The kitchen was destroyed, that was the only way to put it. Every glass and plate was broken in some way. There was even a plate with a knife stuck in it. The cabinets were either blown to bits or off the hinges. Chairs were broken. The sink was broken and had water spraying out of it. All the food in the fridge was dripping everywhere from every corner of the room. Clearly magics were mixed and the end result was explosive.

"Who'd Noah try to defend himself against this time?" Andrew asked, coming in.

"Tori and Alexa." Noah said from his spot on the floor.

"Again with the nose? From now on you're only allowed to punch him in the stomach. It's not fair to him." Ivy said.

Melody had a sad look on her face from the moment Ivy said that.

I saw a leather book with one of those ribbon bookmark things balancing on a broken shelf. It looked very out of place in the wrecked kitchen. I didn't want to risk stepping on the glass, but I wanted to see whose it was, thankfully the babies decided that they wanted me to know too. I was lifted in the air to where the shelf was and after I had grabbed it I was placed back where I had been standing before.

"Whose is this?" I asked.

"It's Lilith's." Cruz said. I jumped a little, I hadn't even paid attention to people's movements or anything. I'd make a really bad werewolf.

"She keeps a diary?" Tori asked, sceptical.

"I never said it was a diary. Lilith writes poetry, stories, and random thoughts in that book."

"Give it back to her then." I said. I moved to hand him the book, but Tori intercepted it and started going through it.

"Tori!" Cruz and I shouted.

"What? I'd love to know what that girl thinks." Tori said and she began reading what was on a page.

"Tori, that's an invasion of privacy." I said sternly.

"Oh, quit mothering me." Tori said, "Ooh, here is a good one...

_**Girl in the Mirror**_

_**There's this girl in the mirror,**_

_**I wonder who she is,**_

_**Sometimes I think I know her,**_

_**And sometimes I wish I did,**_

_**There's a story in her eyes,**_

_**Lullabies and goodbyes,**_

_**When she's looking back at me,**_

_**I can tell...**_

_**She's hurting inside.**_

Very pretty. Anyone want to read the random notes?"

I liked the poem, and I kind of did want to read more, but it was rude and if Lilith had wanted us to read them then she would have already let us. She didn't let us.

"Give that back!" Lilith shouted from the door. Lilith had been outside, the clearing that was the creation of the pixies, and had just came in and looked furious. I wondered who had upset her more, Tori or the pixies. It was a toss up.

Tori jumped, obviously not expecting Lilith, but with the luck that we all had who else would it be?

All of us, with the exception of Tori, backed away. Lilith looked angry, and not regular angry, this was blow-your-house-down-forget-about-bricks wolf angry. Lilith's blue eyes turned an almost grey-blue shade and looked like storms were in them.

"It's not my fault. You shouldn't have left it in the kitchen." Tori said.

"Are you kidding me? What kitchen? The kitchen is destroyed, and I really don't think that the excuse that is the equal to 'Mommy, the cookies were right in front of me on the top shelf, so I just had to get the ladder' is your best defence." Lilith hissed out at her.

Cruz backed away farther, and since he knew her longer and better than I did, I took a hint from him and backed up more.

"Lily, calm down." Andrew said, ever the not-so-smart one when it came to out of control teenagers.

The air around me seemed to change and I could only imagine that everyone else felt the same way. The air tingled, my throat felt like bubbles were trapped and I felt like gagging, and both Tori and Lilith seemed oblivious to these changes.

"We need to leave." Tzigana said calmly.

"Why?" Andrew asked, coughing, that confirmed that everyone else felt the same about the air.

"Their powers are acting." Tzigana said. I was confused, but Andrew seemed to understand.

"Okay, everyone out!" Andrew shouted, both Lilith and Tori didn't break away from their glaring.

The air around us intensified and I was worried about Lilith and Tori, but everyone else was leaving, even if it was with a look of extreme anger, or in Cruz's case – worry and reluctance.

Everyone was outside, except Lilith and Tori, and we were waiting to see what would happen. Worst case scenario, the entire house explodes, we become homeless, and both of them die. Best case scenario, the both of them calm down and realize the stupidity about the argument and only blow up a little portion of the house that would be fixable.

An explosion could be heard from inside and a rather large puff of smoke could be seen from the section of the house where the kitchen was located.

"At least we get that kitchen renovation we were hoping for." Ivy said to no one in particular.

All of us waited for three more minutes, though we didn't really want to, but it was necessary. In case that one explosion started off more or any parts of building fell, we didn't want to risk any injuries, especially with our two shaman healers in their condition. Shaman Alexa: Stubborn Bitch. Shaman Lilith: Easily Made Violent and In Harms Way.

We entered the house carefully and cautiously.

"Lily?" Cruz called.

"In the remains of the kitchen." Lilith called back.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ivy said.

We all ran to the kitchen, or the area that _was _the kitchen. The kitchen was absolutely unidentifiable. Parts of wall and ceiling had fallen in, what parts hadn't fallen in had burn marks or stains. Bits of metal, wood, and glass littered the floor.

Lilith had gigantic piece of metal slicing through her left leg, through and through, front to back, stuck inside her leg, and she wasn't even crying.

"Where's Tori?" I asked, not that I wasn't concerned about her, I was, but I couldn't find Tori and that was never a good thing after a fight, not finding people, I mean.

"Over here." Tori said from under the remains of what appeared to be a table.

"Alexa, heal Lilith." Andrew said, eyes focused on Tori though, "Now!"

"But– "

"Now!" Andrew yelled at her.

I was sort of scared. It took the simplest things to set any one of us off. We would all just have to work a lot harder to stay in control.

"You," Both Andrew and Ivy pointed to Tori, "Clean this up."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: *Talking to Melody, Jaron is somewhere in the room, but cannot be seen***_

**_Melody: Now admit the three parts of this disclaimer._**

**_Me: Okay, my talented, nice, best guy friend let me change around one of his original poems to get Lilith's poem in her book of poetry._**

**_Melody: And?_**

**_Me: I see nothing else that needs to be disclaimer-ed._**

**_Jaron: *Voice with little head floating* Liar!_**

**_Me: Okay, I got Jaron's nursery rhyme from the facebook quiz, 'Which Shakespearean Character Are You?' but I'm sure that they never came up with it._**

**_Jaron: Continue..._**

**_Melody: Yeah, continue..._**

**_Me: I see nothing else–_**

**_Melody: *Grabs ear and twists* I have to help Tori clean, fix the surprise for Derek and Chloe because the viewers just have to find out two chapters from now, and go grocery shopping because YOU couldn't make them have a fight in the living room, so do the freaken' disclaimer so I can go!_**

**_Me: OW, OW, OW! OKAY, I DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS._**

**_Melody: And?_**

**_Me: IT BELONGS TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG. OW, OW, OW!_**

**_Melody: Good Fanfic Author, you do your best *:)*_**


End file.
